Lessons in Love
by jinkizu
Summary: Wie bringt man seinen liebsten, gefürchtesten Zaubertränkemeister dazu einen hoffnungslos und für immer zu lieben - in dem man ihm Unterricht in Sachen Liebe gibt, oder eher ein Crashkurs! Disclaimer:Alle Figuren gehören JKR!
1. Chapter 1

_Das ist noch nicht die versprochenen, neue Fanfiction, sondern ein Projekt was mir so dazwischen eingefallen ist. Wird aber auch aus ein paar Teilen bestehen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

1 Die erste Lektion oder wie erobere ich meinen liebsten Zaubertränkemeister?

„Du willst also mit mir wetten?" herausfordernd blickte Ginny auf Hermione.

Diese zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln, so als wäre es ihr egal, aber das war es nicht. Sie verfolgte ein bestimmtes Ziel.

„Warum nicht! Wenn es sich lohnt!"

Fieberhaft überlegte Ginny welchen Namen sie nennen konnte, nur hatte Hermione sich längst entschieden, sie musste nur noch Ginny zur selben Entscheidung bringen und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ganz alleine ihre Idee gewesen.

„Nun wie wäre es…"

Hastig fiel ihr Hermione ins Wort. „Bitte nicht irgendeinen von den Schülern, sowie Draco – der ist keine Herausforderung. Ich meine mit wem war der noch nicht im Bett!"

Ginny schloss wieder den Mund und überlegte weiter. Tatsächlich war ihr das gemeine Wiesel Draco in den Sinn gekommen, aber Hermione hatte völlig Recht, ihn zu verführen war bestimmt nicht schwer, so hormongesteuert wie der gerade war.

„Also gut dann…" sagte Ginny laut, aber erneut unterbrach sie Hermione.

„Ich will jemand richtig schwierigen, keine Ahnung ob es so jemanden im Schloss gibt? Ach ja und er sollte nicht zu alt sein. Nicht das du jetzt vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommst und mich auf den Direktor hetzt!" Hermione hob abwehrend die Hände, aber ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Sie war ihrem Ziel schon sehr nahe. Ginny holte tief Luft, dachte nach und strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich hab´s! Professor Snape!"

Hermione keuchte entsetzt auf und bekam große Augen, sie war am Ziel! „Bist du verrückt! Nie und nimmer! Das ist unmöglich!" widersprach sie heftig.

„Aber du wolltest doch die Herausforderung?" unsicher sah Ginny sie an. War sie doch zu weit gegangen?

„Ja schon, aber…" wehrte sie sich halbherzig. Der Zaubertränkemeister war so was von fällig und er gehörte ihr!

„Nun du hast Recht. Verg…" meinte Ginny und schnell unterbrach Hermione sie. So dicht an ihrem Ziel würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie hatte schon zu lange nach einer plausiblen Erklärung gesucht um bei Nacht in den Kerker zu schleichen. Falls man sie erwischte, könnte sie sagen, sie wäre wegen einer Wette hier und müsste nicht lügen. So hatte es den Reitz eines Spiels und den Deckmantel einer Wette, ohne dabei ihr Gesicht zu verlieren falls es nicht ganz so wie erhofft lief.

„Gut ich mache es, aber wenn es schief geht ist es deine Schuld!"

*

Lautlos schlich sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinab. Sie hatte lange gewartet, bis sie sicher war, dass er seine Kammer aufgesucht hatte. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell in ihrer Brust genau wie ihre Atmung. Vor seiner Tür versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Atmet gleichmäßig ein und aus, aber es half nicht viel.

„Du hast schon Erfahrung was Männer betrifft und hier wirst du sie brauchen können. Nutze sie!" redete sie sich Mut zu.

Zaghaft hob sie die Hand und klopfte an. Lange tat sich nichts und sie wäre beinahe schon enttäuscht gegangen, als plötzlich doch noch die Tür aufging. Da stand er in imposanter Größe griffbereit, verhüllt in schwarzem Stoff, was ihn in ihren Augen wahnsinnig anziehend machte. Hastig strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

„Was wollen Sie!" bluffte er sie unhöflich an. ER hatte Feierabend und wollte seine Ruhe haben. Nur noch ein Tag und dann begannen endlich die Ferien.

„Sir, bitte kann ich sie sprechen? Es ist dringend!" sagte sie eindringlich und warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Muss das jetzt sein?" fragte er grob.

„Ich fürchte Sir, es erlaubt keinen Aufschub!" bedauerlich sah sie ihn an. Was konnte die schlimmste Streberin, die diese Schule je gesehen hatte, von ihm wollen?

„Also gut…aber nur für ein paar Minuten!" widerwillig gab er die Tür frei und ließ sie eintreten.

„Wir werden sehen." Murmelte sie leise als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?" Die Art wie er sprach lag schon jenseits jeder nur annehmbaren Höflichkeit. Es würde nicht leicht werden mit ihm, aber sie befand er war die Mühe wert.

„Nein Sir!" erwiderte sie unschuldig. Er schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihr um. Eigentlich hätte er gedacht sie wäre weiter gegangen, doch als er sich ihr zuwandte hielt er sie praktisch in den Armen.

„Unter dieser Robe…" begann sie, sie wollte keine Zeit vergeuden, und strich ihm sanft über seinen Brustkorb, „steckt doch ein Herz…" ihre Hand glitt hinab zu seinem Bauch, „eine Seele…" glitt tiefer, sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, „aber vor allem ein Mann!"

Tief holte er Luft. Wie konnte sie es wagen sich ihm so zu nähern und auch noch Erfolg damit zu haben wie sich unschwer an seinem wachsenden Penis unter ihren kundigen Fingern deutlich zeigte. Grob packte er sie bei den Schultern und stieß sie heftig zurück.

„Lassen Sie das!" zischte er vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Er verachtete jegliche Form von Schwäche, vor allem an sich und sie machte ihn eindeutig schwach – er wollte sie! Schon so lange, wie er sich heimlich eingestand. Sie jeden Tag zu sehen und zu begehren, aber dabei zu wissen sie nie haben zu können, das machte ihn verrückt und nun stand sie hier und tat all die Dinge, die er sich schon immer wünschte. Wenn das ein Traum war, so wollte er nie mehr erwachen.

„Warum?" fragte sie und blickte ihn unschuldig mit ihren Rehaugen an, dabei kam sie wieder auf ihn zu geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze. Der gryffindorsche Löwe sprach aus ihr, sie hatte Mut. Mit einer lasziven Geste strich sie ihr langes Haar zurück, um sodann ihre Hand wie von selbst um seinen Nacken gleiten zu lassen. Die Finger ihrer anderen Hand zeichneten den Schwung seiner Lippen nach.

„So verbissen. So zornig. Spiel mit mir!" Wisperte sie herausfordernd.

Er spürte wie er nachgab, dabei war sie nichts Besonderes. Sie sollte nicht diese Macht haben. Sie hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen erhoben und leckte ihm mit der Zunge über seinen, für sie so verführerischen, Mund. Strafend biss sie ihn in die Unterlippe, weil er noch nicht nachgeben wollte, obwohl ihnen beiden klar war, er hatte bereits, als sie den Raum mit der festen Absicht ihn zu verführen betrat, verloren. Aber noch sträubte er sich dagegen, kämpfte gegen sein steigerndes Verlangen an.

„Das ist heiß!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ließ ihre Zunge folgen. Diese winzige Geste ließ ihn beinahe in die Knie gehen. Er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Dieses kleine Luder wusste ganz genau was sie tat. Erneut packte er sie heftig bei den Schultern, nicht wissend ob er sie schütteln sollte, wegstoßen oder sie küssen, bis sie die Besinnung verlor. Kurz tobte der Kampf in ihm, bis er der Niederlage erlag und sich für letzteres Entschied.

In der Tat, Hermione glaubte ihr klingen die Ohren und kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Der Mann konnte küssen…Das würde ihr kein Mensch glauben. Keuchend holte sie Luft als er für einen Augenblick von ihrem Mund abließ. Wäre sie in irgendwelchen verführerischen Kleidern vor der Schwelle seiner Tür erschienen, er hätte sie lautstark zugeschlagen und sie in ihr Zimmer zurückgeschickt, aber so…Sie trug wie immer einen einfachen Rock und eine noch einfachere Bluse dazu. Nichts was einen normalen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben müsste und er war bei Merlin kein normaler Mann, aber dennoch hatte auch er Grenzen und die waren bei weitem schon überschritten. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wirbelte er sie herum und lotste sie rückwärts in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Bei jedem Schritt werde ich einen deiner Knöpfe öffnen." Offenbarte er ihr und presste dabei zwischen jedem Wort seine Lippen auf ihre. Hungrig erwartete sie jeden dieser Küsse und doch war es viel zu wenig. Alles was er sagte steigerte nur noch ihre Erregung und er hielt sein Versprechen. Sie hatten kaum die Schwelle zu seinem Schlafzimmer übertreten als auch schon der letzte Knopf ihrer Bluse geöffnet war.

Hauchzart glitten seine Fingerspitzen darunter und schoben sie ihr über die Schulter um sie achtlos zu Boden fallen zu lassen, noch war er nicht fertig. Ein Knopf war noch übrig. Entschlossen faste er um sie herum, fand den Bund ihres Rockes und öffnete auch dort den Knopf, zog den Reißverschluss in Zeitlupe auf. Ließ sie die Kälte auf ihrer Haut spüren und das sachte Berühren seiner Finger. Zittrig rang sie nach Atem, sie glaubte diese Folter nicht länger zu ertragen. Sie mochte zu Anfang alles in der Hand gehabt haben, aber nun war er es der sie führte und er genoss es.

„Nun Miss Granger? Möchten Sie mehr?" fragte er leise drohend und biss sie dabei in das zarte Fleisch ihrer Schulter. Ein Schauer jagte ihr den Rücken hinab, schon längst hatte sie den Rock auf ihrer Reise zu seinem Bett verloren, so stand sie nur noch in dünner Seidenunterwäsche vor ihm. Fest vergruben sich ihre Finger in seinen Umhang und zogen ihn dicht zu ihr heran. Sie eroberte erneut seinen Mund und verführte ihn zu einem Tanz ihrer Zungen, sodass es nun wieder er war der um Beherrschung rang.

„Noch lange nicht!" hauchte sie in sein Ohr, dabei streifte ihn ihr heißer Atem, strich über die empfindlichen feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken.

„Ich werde dich so aus deiner Kleidung schälen das du vergisst wer der Lehrer und wer der Schüler ist!" versprach sie ihm mit leiser, sinnlicher Stimme und machte sich ans Werk.

Unendlich langsam öffnete sie die unzähligen Knöpfe seines Umhangs. Wie von selbst glitt er von seinen Schultern nach dem sie den letzten davon geöffnet hatte. Zärtlich strich sie über seine Brust, aber noch immer war viel zu viel Kleidung zwischen ihren Händen und seiner Haut. Nun war sein Gehrock an der Reihe, ihn zierten noch einmal so viele Knöpfe wie seinen Umhang und wieder widmete sich Hermione ihrer Aufgabe mit einer Hingabe die ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Nichts schien sie zur Eile zu bewegen. Einzig seine Knöpfe waren für sie von Interesse und ein jeder musste genau studiert werden, wurde mit einer Aufmerksamkeit belohnt die ihn fast dazu brachte es sich die Kleidung einfach vom Leib zu reißen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass das ein sehr kurzes Abenteuer wird, solltest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen beeilen!" knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

Hermione sah hoch zu ihm. Angespannt stand er da. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, es schien ihm tatsächlich Mühe zu bereiten sich zu beherrschen. Gut! Ein teuflischer Funke entstand in ihren Augen, der ihn eigentlich vorwarnen hätte müssen. Sie packte sein Hemd am Saum und riss es mit einem Ruck auf, sodass sämtliche Knöpfe in alle Richtungen davonflogen. Tief holte er überrascht Luft.

„Besser?" fragte sie schelmisch grinsend. Spielerisch ließ sie ihre Hände über seinen entblößten Brustkorb auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er war kein Adonis, eher sehnig und drahtig, aber gerade das machte ihn für sie anziehend. Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und vergrub ihre Nase zwischen Hals und Schulter an seiner Haut. Tief inhalierte sie seinen Duft. Oh ja so sollte ein Mann riechen. Nach Gefahr, nach Abenteuer, nach Lust.

„Danach könnte ich süchtig werden!" murmelte sie kaum verständlich, aber er hörte es trotzdem. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Schultern und schoben das nun nutzlose Hemd darüber. Leise raschelnd viel es zu Boden.

„Nun wollen wir mal sehen was du noch so vor mir versteckst!" hauchte sie ihm zu und schon spürte er ihre Hände dort wo er es am meisten fürchtete und doch ersehnte. Ohne lange zu zögern öffnete sie schnell die letzten Knöpfe und zehrte ihm ungeduldig die Hose über die Hüften. Sie kniete sich vor ihm nieder um ihm zu helfen aus dieser zu steigen.

In dieser Position konnte sie seine stramme Männlichkeit genau bewundern, auch wenn diese noch von einer schwarzen seidenen Boxershorts vor ihren Augen verborgen lagen. Zärtlich streichelte sie die Stelle vor ihren Augen.

„So weich und doch so hart." Flüsterte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Heftig riss er sie in die Höhe und warf sie unsanft aufs Bett.

„Genug gespielt!" zischte er und zog ihr mit einem Ruck den Slip über die Hüften, dann folgten seine Shorts. Bevor sie noch einmal tief Luft holen konnte war er auch schon mit einem festen Stoss in ihr. Er hielt still, bewegte sich nicht. Schwer rang er mit seiner Beherrschung.

„Das wird für Sie noch Konsequenzen haben!" stieß er zornig hervor und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Heftig stieß er ein paar Mal in sie, dann wurde er etwas ruhiger. Er ließ den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Was machst du mit mir?" keuchte er schwer atmend an ihrem Ohr. Fest nahm sie ihn in die Arme.

„Ich hoffe dasselbe wie du mit mir!" erwiderte sie zärtlich und begann sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Severus schloss die Augen, ließ sie gewähren. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit richtete er sich ein Stück auf und blickte auf sie herab. Sie trug noch immer ihren BH. Sanft zog er ihr diesen von den Schultern und öffnete, als sie ihm den Oberkörper entgegenwölbte, den Verschluss am Rücken. Fast von selbst fiel er auf ihre Arme herab, er brauchte ihn nur noch über diese zu streifen. Achtlos teilte dieser sein Schicksal mit den anderen Kleidungstücken am Boden.

Vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll berührten seine Hände ihre perfekten kleinen Brüste. Unbewusst nahm er seinen Rhythmus wieder auf und begann sich wieder in ihr zu bewegen. Ein Stöhnen glitt über ihre Lippen. Sie war völlig von ihm und ihrer Erregung gefangen. Gemeinsam strebten sie einem Gipfel von ungeahnter Größe entgegen und wurden von einer Welle purer Lust überrollt, die sich in einem nicht enden wollenden Orgasmus entlud. Erschöpft sank er auf ihr zusammen.

*

„Und wie war er?" Ginny sah gespannt auf Hermione, als diese endlich nach schier einer Ewigkeit in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte.

Überrascht blickte diese sie an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet noch jemanden wach vorzufinden. Immerhin war sie beinahe fünf Stunden weg gewesen, besser gesagt im Kerker gewesen. Die verdammt besten fünf Stunden ihres bisherigen Lebens. Tief seufzte sie.

„Keine Ahnung! Er hat mich rausgeworfen. Eigentlich hat er mich gar nicht erst rein gelassen!" Wie oft sie ihn rein gelassen hatte, davon erzählte sie lieber nichts.

„Aber wo warst du solange?" fragend blickte Ginny auf sie. Hermione zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Draußen. Mir war das alles dann so schrecklich peinlich. Ich wollte niemanden sehen, scheinbar habe ich darüber die Zeit vergessen."

So konnte man es auch nennen, wenn man in den Armen des gefürchtetsten und zu gleich heißesten Lehrers den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte einschlief. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Pyjama hinab und schnitt sich selber eine Grimasse. Es war nicht richtig Ginny zu belügen, aber noch war sie nicht bereit diese fantastische Nacht mit jemand anderem zu teilen, als mit ihm – Severus. Wie süß auf einmal sein Name in ihrem Kopf klang.

„Du hast gewonnen. Es ist tatsächlich unmöglich das Scheusal von Hogwarts zu verführen!" bestätigte sie noch Ginny, zog sich rasch ihren Pyjama über, kroch in ihr Bett und dachte an ihn.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie Ginny noch ein paar Minuten. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl nicht die ganze Wahrheit von Hermione erfahren zu haben.

*

„Das ist nun Ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränkekunde. Ich hoffe, Sie haben viel gelernt dieses Jahr?" begann er seine Abschlussrede. „Denken Sie immer daran Sie lernen nicht für die Schule, sondern fürs Leben!" sagte er und warf Hermione einen intensiven Blick zu.

„Nun gut ich denke wir können heute früher Schluss machen. Heute ist ein so schöner Tag – gehen Sie raus, genießen sie ihr Leben!" schlug er freundlich vor und erntete lauter unverständliche Blicke.

Man könnte meinen er habe in irgendeiner unverständlichen Fremdsprache gesprochen. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie, aber keine Bewegung kam in seine fast nun schon ehemaligen Schüler. Seufzend verdrehte er die Augen.

„Verdammt noch mal verschwinden Sie endlich!" fauchte er sie in altbekanntem Ton an.

Aufgescheucht verließen die Schüler fast rennend sein Klassenzimmer, bis auf eine. Die trödelte umständlich lange herum. Kaum war der letzte Schüler draußen, verschloss sie mit einem leichten Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Tür und legte einen Schallzauber darüber. Egal was hier nun passierte, es ging keinen etwas an.

„Denken Sie das wirklich?" fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie fertig war.

„Was?" leicht irritiert sah er auf sie. Sie kam unaufhaltsam näher.

„Das wir fürs Leben lernen?" Nun stand sie dicht vor ihm. Er schluckte, all die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht waren mit einem Schlag wieder da.

„Doch! Warum?" fragte er gespielt ahnungslos, obwohl er bereits ahnte worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Nun wie wäre es dann mit einer weiteren Lektion?" Sie schenkte ihm einen unschuldigen Blick aus halbgesenkten Wimpern und begann dabei seine Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, hob sie auf einen der Tische und stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

„Warum tust du das?" verlangte er forsch zu wissen, er duldete keine Ausflüchte mehr. Gestern, gestern war er abgelenkt, aber heute…heute würde er sich zumindest solange beherrschen bis er Antworten hatte. Sanft knabberte er an ihrem Hals und verwirrte so ihre Sinne.

„Weil ich gewettet habe." Rutschte es ihr, ehe sie es verhindern konnte, heraus.

Er wich einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick war eiskalt geworden.

„So ist das also! Und war ich eine gute Geschichte für ihre Freunde? Haben Sie sich ausgiebig über mich amüsiert?" Er wandte sich ab von ihr.

„Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle mein Klassenzimmer und wagen Sie es nicht jemals zurück zukommen!" stieß er grob hervor. Er begab sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beachtete sie nicht mehr weiter.

„So war es nicht…Ich…ich habe niemanden etwas davon erzählt!" offenbarte sie ihm. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu, wartete.

„Sie glauben alle ich habe verloren und sie haben Recht!" traurig sprang sie vom Tisch, packte ihre Tasche und eilte auf die Tür zu. Schnell murmelte sie einige Wörter und die Tür sprang auf, aber fast genauso schnell schloss sie sich wieder und war erneut versperrt. Dicht hinter ihr stand er da und sah lauernd auf sie herab.

„Sag mir warum du geschwiegen hast!" Er musste es wissen, die letzte Nacht war…mehr als sich ein Mann wie er erträumen konnte. Viel mehr. Er stützte links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf die Hände auf und hielt sie so gefangen. Sie senkte den Kopf, sie konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und begann sie zu liebkosen.

„Bitte!" flüsterte er. Sie schloss die Augen und wurde schwach.

„Weil ich…weil ich…" sie brach ab, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sanft strich er mit der Zunge über ihren Hals und knabberte leicht mit den Zähnen an ihrer empfindlichen Haut.

„Bitte! Sag es mir!" flehte er erneut.

„Ich wollte dich schon immer. Ich liebe dich!"

Nun war die Wahrheit heraus. Geschockt floh er einige Schritte aus ihrer Nähe. Das konnte unmöglich die Wahrheit sein. Sie sollte ihn lieben? Hatte sie ihn schon einmal genauer angesehen? Sie machte sich bestimmt noch immer lustig über ihn. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie frei.

„Gehen Sie! Verschwinden Sie!" verlangte er streng. Sie drehte sich um, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sah ihn kurz an, holte aus und ohrfeigte ihn.

„Das ist dafür, dass du mich eingesperrt hast! Tu das nie wieder!" forderte sie zornig.

Oh sie war wütend. Sie gestand ihm ihre Liebe und er warf sie raus? Bevor er noch reagieren konnte läutete die Glocke und Schüler stürmten an der Tür vorbei. Kurz sah sie ihn noch an, Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen und ließen sie verletzt wirken. Severus bekam auf der Stelle ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was wenn er ihr doch unrecht getan hatte?

Sie drehte sich um und floh aus dem Raum. Im Gehen beschädigte sie den Riemen an ihrer Tasche, sodass dieser durchtrennt war und abgerissen aussah. Draußen auf den Wiesen um Hogwarts schloss sie sich wieder Ginny, Harry und Ron an. Fragend blickten sie ihr entgegen.

„Danke, dass ihr mich mit ihm alleine gelassen habt!" fauchte sie sie zornig an, kaum das sie bei ihnen war. Verblüfft sahen sie sie an.

„Meine Tasche, seht nur!" Sie zeigte ihnen den gerissenen Riemen und jammerte weiter.

„Alles ist raus gefallen. Ich musste das ganze Zeugs in Snapes Klassenzimmer zusammen suchen und was durfte ich mir dabei alles anhören!"

Zerknirscht blickten alle drein und entschuldigten sich mehrmals bei ihr. Angriff, dachte sie, ist immer noch die beste Verteidigung. Sie marschierten Seite an Seite weiter, nur einmal drehte sie sich noch um und sah in den Schatten von Hogwarts eine einsame schwarze Gestalt stehen.

Zufrieden lächelte sie. Die erste Lektion hatte er gelernt! Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und würde nun nicht eher ruhen, bis er sich mit ihr versöhnt hatte. Es war so leicht! Schon bald würden sie einander wieder sehen und darauf freute sie sich. Hell lachte sie auf und ihre Freunde stimmten ein ohne zu wissen warum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und SeverusHermioneSnape! Ich hoffe hier wird so manches, was ich im ersten Kapitel verschwiegen habe, klarer. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

2 Die 2. Lektion oder wie erkläre ich ihm das er mich und nur mich braucht?

Verunsichert blickte er ihr hinter her. Er war ihr aus dem Klassenzimmer gefolgt, ohne genau sagen zu können warum. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn. Alles was sie gesagt und getan hatte ergab so überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er war ein Mensch der Logik. Für alles gab es eine plausible Erklärung, so funktionierte seine Welt, aber sie…Sie war ihm unbegreiflich.

Gestern noch stürzte sie sich gleich einem Vamp auf ihn. Da war keine Spur von einem schüchternen, siebzehnjährigen Mädchen, das sie doch eigentlich sein müsste, oder? Aber wie viel Ahnung hatte er schon von siebzehnjährigen Mädchen. Ganz benommen sah er auf sie, wie sie sich mit ihren Freunden entfernte und dabei lachte. Frei und ungezwungen. Vorhin standen doch noch Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie spielte mit ihm eindeutig, oder nicht?

Er wurde, wenn er hier noch länger stand und ihr hinterher starrte, bestimmt noch verrückt. Sie hatte ihm gestern Dinge gezeigt. Verhalten stöhnte er auf und lehnte sich schwer gegen den kühlen Stein. Erneut zwang er sich sie anzusehen. Sie war bloß ein Mädchen wie es tausend andere gab, nichts besonderes, wenn man mal von der besserwisserischen, nervigen Art, die sie an den Tag legte, absah. Die war bestimmt einzigartig. Seufzend warf er ihr noch einen letzten Blick nach und verschwand dann hinab in seinen Kerker.

Das gestern war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Er hatte mit einer Schülerin geschlafen. Wenn das heraus kam konnte er seine Sachen packen. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er dachte an das vergangene Schuljahr. Wo hatte es angefangen? Wann hatte er aufgehört sie als nervtötende Göre zu sehen? Wann hatte er angefangen sie als Frau wahrzunehmen? Es waren einfach Kleinigkeiten die seine Meinung über sie änderten.

Er erinnerte sich an eine Stunde. Der Unterricht war langweilig wie immer, von den Schülern kein einziger wirklich begabt, wenn er von ihr einmal absah, aber auch ihre Begabung beschränkte sich darauf alles auswendig zu können, als es passierte. Nevilles Kessel machte einen lauten Knall und zwar genau dann, als dieser sich darüber beugte und als er hochkam war sein Gesicht schwarz wie die Nacht nur seine Augen leuchteten als helle Punkte daraus hervor. Er gab einen erbärmlichen Anblick ab, aber nicht für Hermione. Sie stand neben ihm und als sie sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte und klar war, das er sich nicht verletzt hatte, begann sie herzhaft zu lachen.

Es war kein affektiertes Lachen, wie es die Mädchen ihres Alters oft von sich gaben und deren Ton ihm in den Ohren schmerzte. Nein, ein völlig offenes, natürliches Lachen, das einen ansteckte und dazu verleitete mit zu lachen. Was der Rest der Klasse, einschließlich Neville, auch tat. Nur er nicht. Er lachte nie. Er starrte wie gebannt auf sie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Backen, ihre ganze Gestalt bebte unter ihrem Lachen. Sie war schön.

Das war es was er dachte. Sie war schön. Schnell riss er sich zusammen, stürzte sich auf Neville und tat was er immer tat. Nachdem er ihm seine Unfähigkeit vor gesamter Klasse deutlich gemacht und ihm 5 Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte, durfte dieser noch zur Strafe sämtliche Kessel nach Unterrichtsende reinigen, ohne Magie. Alle blickten ihn gleichermaßen furchtsam an, nur nicht sie.

Schon damals verhielt sie sich anders. Unruhig schlich er durch seine Räume, verharrte vor seinem Bett und starrte darauf. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst was er tat. Wütend auf sich verließ er hastig den Raum, rief nach einem Hauselfen und befahl ihm die Bettwäsche zu wechseln und das Bett zu machen. Er selbst würde sich ruhig hinsetzen, das Ganze gründlich durchdenken und danach einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen, so als wäre nichts gewesen, was nicht so einfach war.

In ihm brannte ein Feuer, das sich juckend auf seiner Haut bemerkbar machte und ihn ruhelos werden ließ. Aufgekratzt trommelte er mit den Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte herum. Warum bei Merlin musste er auch mit ihr schlafen? Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach rausgeworfen? Weil er ab dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, sich sein rationales Denken verabschiedet hatte und spätestens dann, als diese einige Etagen tiefer rutschten und etwas totgeglaubtem wieder Leben einhauchte. Er spürte die Hitze in sich, die in lodernden Flammen hochschlug. Sie war immer noch seine Schülerin, der er so hinterher schmachtete. Zur Hölle mit ihr. Sie hatte gesagt dass sie ihn liebte, ob sie die Worte ernst meinte?

Bevor er sein Grübeln vertiefen konnte, riss ihn ein energisches Klopfen an seiner Tür aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig blickte er auf diese und erwartete fast das Objekt seiner Begierde im Türrahmen vorzufinden und wurde natürlich enttäuscht.

„Geht's dir nicht gut mein Junge?" Severus zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hasste es wenn Dumbledore ihn so nannte. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr.

„Natürlich! Warum fragst du mich das?" schnauzte er ihn grober an, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Dumbledore legte den Kopf leicht schräg und schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln.

„Weil du, mein Freund, jetzt eigentlich Unterricht hättest!" meinte er leicht spitz. Erschrocken kam Severus auf die Beine. Noch nie hatte er einen Unterricht vergessen. Er war nie krank, kam nie zu spät und schon gar nicht vergaß er eine Stunde.

„Was ist los?" Besorgt sah er auf Severus. Er wirkte auf ihn, tja wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, als wäre er völlig durcheinander. Was konnte einen Severus Snape nur so aus der Bahn werfen?

*

„Was machst du eigentlich in den Ferien, Hermione?" fragte Ginny die gerade ihre letzten Sachen in ihrem Koffer verstaut hatte und diesen nun schloss.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte da so eine Idee, aber die ist noch ein bisschen vage. Mal sehen was sich da ergibt." Antwortete sie ihr in Rätseln und ein verträumtes Lächeln spielte dabei um ihre Lippen.

„Was war wirklich los letzte Nacht und sag jetzt nicht „Nichts"! Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht."

Ginny kannte Hermione nun schon so viele Jahre, sie waren wie Schwestern, vertrauten einander alles an, bis auf die Sache die gestern zwischen Hermione und Snape lief. Hermione hatte auch ihren Koffer geschlossen und richtete sich auf. Offen blickte sie ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht.

„Lass mir noch ein bisschen meine Geheimnisse. Irgendwann, das verspreche ich dir, werde ich dir alles erzählen, aber jetzt lass uns von hier verschwinden!"

Ron und Harry warteten schon unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie und gemeinsam brachen sie zum Hogwartsexpress auf, der sie ein letztes Mal nach London bringen würde. Das war ihr letztes Schuljahr gewesen. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinendem Auge verließen sie, das für sie doch über die Jahre so lieb gewonnene, Schloss. Dumbledore stand unten am Portal und verabschiedete sich von seinen nun ehemaligen Schülern und wünschte ihnen alles Gute.

Heimlich blickte Hermione sich um, aber keine schwarze Gestalt war auszumachen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Ein Liebesgeständnis, Blumen, Pralinen…? Nicht von Severus Snape. Das war eine harte Nuss, die erst geknackt werden musste. Eine Herausforderung, die sie sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte. Irgendwann im vergangenen Schuljahr hatte sie angefangen ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen.

Nicht nur den kratzbürstigen, biestigen und kauzigen Lehrer, oh nein auch den Mann. Er war ein Mann, kein hübscher, aber dafür umso interessanter. Es war so seine ganze Art, die ihn für sie anziehend machte. Diese Dynamik in seiner Bewegung, oder diese ihm eigene Lebendigkeit wenn er sprach, selbst wenn er jemanden, zumeist völlig ungerechtfertigter Weise die Leviten las, selbst dann fand sie ihn anziehend.

Sie war offensichtlich gestört, etwas mit dem sie sich auch einmal auseinandersetzen sollte, aber zunächst galt es diesen verschlossenen Mann zu erobern. Der erste Schritt war bereits getan und es tat ihr gut zu wissen, dass auch er nicht völlig abgeneigt war.

*

Ungesehen von den Anderen stand er bei einem der schmalen Turmfenster und starrte gebannt in die Tiefe. Da stand sie, sah sich suchend um. Ob sie nach ihm Ausschau hielt? Ihr Haar trug sie heute nicht offen, sondern so wie fast immer bändigte sie ihre herrliche Haarpracht zu einem straffen Zopf. Ihr Haar war wie sie. Es besaß ein duftendes Eigenleben und egal wie oft man es versuchte es ließ sich nicht bändigen.

Fest schlug er mit der Faust gegen den harten Stein, so fest, das ihm der Schmerz beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wenige Minuten noch und er konnte sie endlich vergessen, denn er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Es war ihr letztes Schuljahr gewesen. Das, was er für sie empfand war eine schlichte Vernarrtheit. Nach ein paar Tagen kam ihm das alles wahrscheinlich albern vor.

Nur diesen Tag musste er noch durchstehen, bis sie endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Er erlaubte sich stehen zu bleiben bis sie die Kutsche, gezogen von Thestralen, bestieg und für immer aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er würde nicht traurig sein, würde sie auf keinen Fall vermissen und ganz bestimmt würde er nicht einmal an sie denken. Das schwor er sich. Aus den Augen aus den Sinn.

*

2 Wochen waren vergangen und nicht einmal hatte er ihr geschrieben oder sich sonst wie gemeldet. Verdammt sie hatte so gehofft, noch dazu da sie ihm einen so guten Grund liegen gelassen hatte, aber scheinbar brauchte er noch ein bisschen Nachhilfe. Nun gut, die konnte er haben. Sie würde ihn schon kriegen. Sie packte ihre Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse zu Flourish & Blotts, um sich noch mit ein paar Büchern einzudecken und vielleicht erfuhr sie so nebenbei auch etwas über einen mürrischen Zaubertränkelehrer. Auch er hatte Ferien, wer weiß wie er die verbrachte? Sie würde versuchen das herauszufinden.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte die übliche Betriebsamkeit. Zauberer und Hexen kamen und gingen. Deckten sich mit Vorräten ein, kauften neue Umhänge, waren auf der Suche nach seltenen Artefakten. Oh ja, auch so etwas gab es zu Hauf in der magischen Welt. Hermione interessierte sich zurzeit nur für ein seltenes Artefakt und das war noch nicht versteinert, so wie die meisten alten Gegenstände. Sie betrat ihren Lieblingsbuchladen und vergaß alles.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen und nahm den Duft der Bücher in sich auf. Das war der Stoff aus dem ihre Träume gemacht waren. Sie atmete befreit aus, ein Strahlen legte sich über ihre Züge und schon steckte ihre Nase in irgendein Buch. Sie war schon über eine Stunde in dem Laden, an ihrer Seite hatte sich ein beachtlicher Stapel an Büchern gebildet, denn sie beabsichtigte mitzunehmen, als sie eine mürrische Stimme aus ihrer Konzentration riss.

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. Tatsächlich das Objekt ihrer Begierde stand da unten, sie war schon längst die Stufen in die erste Etage hoch gewandert, und knallte dem armen Angestellten einen Zettel auf den Tresen. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Augenblicklich waren alle Bücher vergessen, nur noch er zählte. Schnell stand sie auf und lief die Stufen nach unten. Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht, er würde sicher nicht lange bleiben und sie hatte Recht.

Der junge Mann, den er so angeknurrt hatte, trug schon hastig alle Bücher, die scheinbar auf dem Zettel standen, zusammen und stellte sie vor Severus hin. Er wollt schon danach greifen als ihn eine Stimme erstarren ließ. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie stand direkt hinter ihm.

„Guten Tag, Professor!" Gedehnt sprach sie das letzte Wort aus, gab ihm so etwas verruchtes, unanständiges, oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Er fasste nach den Büchern und wandte sich um.

„Miss Granger!" grüßte er kurz und knapp und ging an ihr vorbei. Sie ließ ihn entkommen, bis zur Tür.

„Professor? Ich habe bei meinem letzten Besuch bei ihnen mein…" Weiter kam sie nicht, blitzartig drehte er sich um und warf ihr einen warnenden, finsteren Blick zu.

„Ah Sie haben es gefunden?" fragte sie gekünstelt überrascht und sah ihn aus großen Augen völlig unschuldig an. Die seinigen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sie war ein berechnendes Luder und sie spielte doch mit ihm. Schnell kam er auf sie zu.

„Was wollen Sie?" zischte er grob. Sie hatte ihn in der Hand, ein Wort genügte und seine Existenz als Lehrer wäre mit einem Schlag vernichtet. Ein gefährlicher Glanz stand in seinen Augen, warnte sie, es nicht zu weit zu treiben. Sie tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Lippen, eine steile Falte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, sie schien ernsthaft über seine Frage nachzudenken und dabei ließ sie ihn zappeln. Er durfte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, er konnte mit ihr machen was er wollte. Das war keine gute Basies für eine funktionierende Beziehung.

„Tja was will ich?" dachte sie laut nach und trat dicht an ihn heran. So dicht, dass keine Hand mehr zwischen ihre Körper gepasst hätte.

„Dich!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Und natürlich hätte ich gerne meinen…"

„Wagen Sie es nicht das Wort laut auszusprechen!" fauchte er drohend. Bescheiden nickte sie mit dem Kopf und wartete. Nichts passierte. Sie starrte ihn an, er starrte zurück, keiner der beiden machte den nächsten Schritt. Hermione biss sich fest auf die Zunge. Er war dran. Er sollte sich ein bisschen um sie bemühen, aber er reagierte einmal mehr wie er. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ließ sie stehen und verließ den Laden, aber nicht ohne sie. Schnell lief sie hinter ihm her. Genervt blieb er stehen und sah sie abweisend an.

„Miss Granger haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir hinterherzulaufen und mich zu belästigen?" fragte er sie halbbissig, halbspöttisch. Um ihren Mund legte sich ein trotziger Zug. So nicht mein Freund! Dachte sie sich.

„Nein!" erwiderte sie bockig. Wieder ließ er sie stehen und schritt von dannen. So kam sie scheinbar bei ihm nicht weiter. Vielleicht sollte sie es mit der vernünftigen Schiene probieren?

„Professor warten Sie!" rief sie ihm mit versöhnlicher Stimme hinterher. Er blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Misstrauisch beäugte er sie. Wollte sie ihn wieder nach ihrem BH fragen?

Der Hauself, der sein Bett gemacht hatte, hatte diesen unter dem Bett gefunden und ordentlich auf dieses, wo er ihm sofort zu seinem Leidwesen ins Auge springen musste, hingelegt. Er hatte ihn auf der Stelle ganz tief unten unter der letzten Schublade seiner Kommode, sprich unter den schwarzen Socken begraben, aber allein das Wissen, das er dort lag, raubte ihm so manch ruhige Minute und beschäftigte übermäßig sein Denken, was er natürlich als ärgerlich und störend empfand.

Sie holte zu ihm auf und sah ihn leicht reumütig an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht ärgern." Entschuldiget sie sich bei ihm und wirkte dabei aufrichtig zerknirscht. Nickend nahm er es zur Kenntnis und wollte schon weitergehen.

„Sie haben doch frei?" hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn an. Er war wieder stehen geblieben.

„Wir könnten doch zu Ihnen gehen und…" Sie machte eine Pause, wartete seine Reaktion ab und tatsächlich da war ein klitzekleines Blitzen in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Und sie geben mir meinen BH zurück. Jeder geht danach seiner Wege, Sie brauchen mich nie wieder zu sehen!" lockte sie ihn mit weicher, verführerischer Stimme, die ihn überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ. Diese Nacht, diese eine verdammte Nacht. Er wusste er sollte nein sagen, ihr das blöde Ding mit einer Eule zukommen lassen und er bräuchte dann nie wieder an sie zu denken, aber aus seinem Mund kam etwas ganz anderes.

„Also gut, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen! Bringen wir es hinter uns!" Forsch schritt er aus, ohne darauf zu achten ob sie ihm folgen konnte.

*

Sie lief hinter ihm her über dem Hügel auf das Schloss zu. Ruhig und verlassen lag es da. Keine Schüler waren mehr hier und vermutlich waren auch kaum Lehrer im Haus. Selbst Mr. Filch fuhr, soweit sie wusste, mit seiner Katze in den Ferien zu seiner Schwester und ging dieser auf die Nerven. Und tatsächlich, als sie durch die Tür ins Innere schritt, empfing sie gespenstische Stille.

„Ist eigentlich außer dir noch wer hier?" Erstaunt sah er sie an. Hatte sie doch endlich einmal ein bisschen Furcht? Das sie ihn duzte war ihm völlig entgangen.

„Nein! Ich bin ganz alleine hier!" offenbarte er ihr und sah auf ihre Reaktion.

„Gut!" meinte sie gespielt munter, dabei war ihr nun doch ein wenig flau im Magen. Sie war hier mit ihm ganz alleine, keiner würde ihr helfen. Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich um seinen Mund und er dachte daran ihr ein bisschen die Flausen, die sie sich scheinbar über ihn in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, auszutreiben.

„Kommen Sie!" er brachte sie hinab in den Kerker zu seinen Räumen. Augenblicklich wurden in ihr die Erinnerungen wach, sobald sie diese betrat. Nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Hier zu sein und sich dran zu erinnern was er alles mit ihrem Körper gemacht hatte, welche Lust er in ihr zu entfachen vermochte, ließ sie alles andere vergessen. So hörte sie auch nicht, dass er etwas zu ihr sagte.

„Was?" fragte sie atemlos. Er trat näher und sah sie neugierig an, auch in ihm waren die Erinnerungen wach.

„Ich hole das Ding und dann verschwinden Sie!" versuchte er schneidend zu sagen, aber irgendwie klang es anders, fast freundlich. Er runzelte über sich die Stirn und rannte förmlich in den anderen Raum. Den, in dem das Bett stand wo sie... Hastig bückte er sich hinab und wühlte in seinen Socken bis er fand wonach er suchte.

Schnell wandte er sich mit ihrem BH in den Händen um und stieß beinahe gegen sie. Sie war ihm gefolgt. Sachte strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Decke.

„Konntest Du es eigentlich vergessen?" fragte sie leise ohne ihn dabei anzublicken. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn und ließ ihn vor Erregung erbeben. Wie machte sie das?

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen!" meinte er abweisend und wollte an ihr vorbei eilen, aber sie stellte sich ihm schnell in den Weg.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!" Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Finster sah er auf sie herab, seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Er war kein Lügner! Auch wenn er hier nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Verschwinden Sie!" fauchte er sie grob an und drückte ihr ihren BH in die Hände.

„Du sagst das oft, ich denke nicht, dass du das wirklich willst!" Sie war genau dort wo sie sein wollte bei ihm in seinen privaten Räumen, so schnell würde sie sich nicht vergraulen lassen. Fest packte er sie bei den Schultern und kam mit seinem Gesicht ihrem ganz nahe. Er wollte dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte, versuchte sie so einzuschüchtern.

„Miss Granger Sie haben keine Ahnung davon was ich möchte und was nicht – nur eines ich will ganz bestimmt nicht Sie!" erklärte er ihr schroff und betonte dabei jedes Wort und jede Silbe deutlich.

Tief holte sie Luft. „Dann haben wir ein Problem!" meinte sie seufzend.

Er blinzelte kurz mit den Augen. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wollte sie nicht verstehen? Sie hob ihre Hände und legte sie auf seinen Brustkorb, fühlte seine Wärme und sehnte sich nach mehr.

„Denn ich will dich!" Sie rückte so dicht sie konnte an ihn heran und ließ ihren Atem über die bloße Haut seines Hals streichen.

„Wir können nicht!" flüsterte er, mehr als bereit seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben.

„Warum nicht? Es ist keiner hier. Nur wir beide!" lockte sie ihn.

„Du bist meine Schülerin!" stieß er schwer atmend hervor. Immer noch hielt er ihre Schultern umklammert, aber lange nicht mehr so fest wie zuvor. Sie wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Er mochte sich noch so sträuben, aber Grunde wollte er sie doch, denn, und da war sie sich ganz sicher, sonst wäre sie nicht länger hier, in diesem Raum. Sie fasste sanft nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust.

„Nein bin ich nicht – nicht mehr!" wisperte sie und presste ihren Mund auf seinen. Er schloss die Augen und erwiderte automatisch den Kuss. Zuviel, sie war zuviel für ihn. Hastig löste er sich von ihr und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich möchte, dass du deinen BH nimmst und gehst!" forderte er erneut, aber diesmal klang es nicht wie ein schroff gesprochener Befehl, sondern fast wie eine Bitte. Darüber konnte Hermione sich nicht hinwegsetzten, dafür war er ihr einfach zu wichtig. Sie bückte sich und hob den zuvor fallen gelassenen BH auf und ließ ihn unruhig durch ihre Finger gleiten. Sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte bleiben. Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch geirrt, was ihn betraf?

Unglücklich sah sie hoch zu ihm, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, aber es war ausdruckslos wie immer. In ihm wirbelten die Gefühle durcheinander, er wollte sie, aber nicht so. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm nicht wie sie ihn manipulierte, wie sie mit ihm spielte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit den Spies umzudrehen.

„Ich…" sie verzog leicht ihr Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ den Raum. Sie hatte die nächste Tür noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sich diese vor ihren Augen verriegelte. Zuerst starrte sie verblüfft auf diese, dann legte sich ein wissendes Grinsen um ihre Lippen, was natürlich sofort verschwand als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Mach sofort die verdammte Tür auf! Ich will gehen!" verlangte sie streng und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften. Er stand wenige Meter hinter ihr die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und unterzog sie dabei einer genauen Musterung.

„Miss Granger ich denke es wird an der Zeit, das ich die Sache in die Hand nehme!" meinte er kühl, dabei herrscht in ihm ein feuriger Tumult, er begehrte sie stärker als je zuvor. Alles in ihr begann zu jubeln, sie war ihrem Ziel so nahe, sie wusste es! Äußerlich versuchte sie sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst mich nie wieder einsperren. MACH DIE VERDAMMTE TÜR AUF!" verlangte sie erneut, nein befahl sie ihm laut!

„Ich denke gar nicht daran! Nicht bevor ich dir deine albernen Ideen nicht ausgetrieben habe!" drohte er ihr. Nun bekam sie tatsächlich Angst. Sie war mit ihm alleine in einem riesigen Schloss im Kerker! Kurz weiteten sich furchtsam ihre Augen. Er wird mir nichts tun! Versicherte sie sich selbst.

„Wie willst du das tun? In dem du mich knebelst und fesselst und an dein Bett bindest! Nur zu! Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, denn du wirst mir kein Leid zufügen!" zischte sie selbstsicher.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf sie zu und automatisch wich sie, bis sie die Tür im Rücken spürte, zurück. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen, sie musste den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Du solltest mich besser nicht reizen!" knurrte er sie zornig an und kam ihr dabei noch näher. Sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren und aus ihrer Wut wurde Erregung.

„Ansonsten tust du was?" flüsterte sie provozierend und sah hungrig auf seine Lippen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig unter ihrer schnellen Atmung. Sie wollte ihn so sehr. Hart schlug er mit der Hand gegen die Tür. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und wollte schon fliehen, aber es gab kein Entkommen, nicht mehr.

Fest schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und presste seinen Mund besitzergreifend auf ihren.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, Queen Jane, SeverusHermioneSnape und CaroloveSeverus!_

_Marylein vielen Dank ich hab diesmal aufgepasst und weniger Ausrufungszeichen verwendet. Hoffe ich zumindest. ;-)_

_Queen Jane in dieser Geschichte hat er es mit ihr nicht leicht. Darum bin ich heute grantiert etwas OOC. _

_SeverusHermioneSnape in dieser Geschichte hat eindeutig sie die Hosen an, oder so. ;-)_

_CaorloveSeverus he wer will das nicht? ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

3 Die 3. Lektion oder sei unerreichbar für ihn.

ER hatte es wieder getan. Er hatte mit einer Schülerin geschlafen. Gut sie war nicht mehr länger seine Schülerin, aber das machte kaum einen Unterschied. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sie. Sie lag neben ihm in seinem Bett, schon wieder und es war wundervoll gewesen, noch besser als beim ersten Mal…

_Irgendwie war küssen nicht genug. Ungeduldig begann er an ihrer Kleidung zu zerren, riss dabei einen Knopf an ihrer Bluse ab, aber weder sie noch ihn schien das weiter zu stören. Er musste ihre Haut unter seinen Händen spüren und zwar gleich. Sie selbst blieb nicht untätig, öffnete ihrerseits die unzähligen Knöpfe an seiner Robe und verfluchte sie innerlich dabei. Es dauerte viel zu lange sie alle zu öffnen. _

_Frustriert trat er einen Schritt von ihr zurück und zog sich selbst aus. Knopf für Knopf kam der ganze begehrliche Mann vor ihren Augen zum Vorschein. Hermione schob sich die Bluse von den Schultern und ließ sie einfach fallen, als nächstes folgte der BH. Es konnte ihnen beiden nicht schnell genug gehen. Bewundernd beobachtete er sie dabei. Seine schwarzen Augen wurden noch eine Spur dunkler. Es folgte ihre Hose, Slip, Schuhe, Socken…Sie war nackt und bereit. Nun war es an ihm sich zu beeilen. Hastig riss er sich die restlichen Sachen vom Körper und war schon in der nächsten Minute bei ihr. _

_Er presste sie hart gegen die Tür und hob sie hoch. Mit einem Stoss war er in ihr. Keuchend bewegte er sich in ihr. Er war genau dort wo er sein wollte und genoss jede verdammte Sekunde. Hermione ging es nicht anders, unruhig warf sie ihren Kopf hin und her und trieb ihn so zu einem schnelleren Tempo an. In wenigen Minuten erreichten beide einen gigantischen Höhepunkt. Schweißgebadet standen sie so einen Augenblick da. Ihnen fehlte die Kraft sich zu trennen und sie wollten es auch nicht. In diesem Moment waren sie eins. Severus lehnte seine nasse Stirn an ihre. _

„_Das war mit Abstand das verrückteste was ich jemals getan habe." Flüsterte er leise und ließ sie langsam an sich herab gleiten, bis sie wieder auf eigenen Füssen stand. Ihre Knie fühlten sich wackelig an. Zärtlich nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände. _

„_Schön verrückt." Wisperte sie an seinen Lippen und strich sanft darüber. Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und tastete nach seiner. _

„_Komm!" Sie zog ihn mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen. Wie selbstverständlich schmiegte sie sich an seine Seite und schloss die Augen. _

„_Vielleicht können wir das später wiederholen?" fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll. Er schmunzelte, aber das konnte sie nicht sehen. Er starrte an die Decke und dachte „Vielleicht" … _

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien zu schlafen.

Sie war so jung, so voller Leben und litt was Männer betraf unter einer schlimmen Geschmacksverirrung, aber er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren. Sachte strich er mit dem Fingern einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirkt so zart, so verletzlich auf ihn und ein unbekanntes Gefühl schnürte ihm die Brust zu.

Er sollte sie auf der Stelle rauswerfen, sie brachte nur Unordnung in sein geordnetes, ruhiges Leben. Er war ganz durcheinander und tat Dinge die er nie, niemals zuvor getan hätte. Wie sonst sollte er sich erklären sie verträumt und völlig nackt in seinem Bett, an seiner Seite, zu finden und dabei begehrte er sie schon wieder, wie nur zu deutlich an der beginnenden Schwellung seines Penis zu erkennen war.

Seufzend holte er Luft und brachte sie so dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Liebevoll sah sie ihn an, hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Er sah ihr in die Augen und fand sich selbst darin wieder. Sie fand ihn schön. Wieso? Bevor er den Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte hob sie sich ihm entgegen und bedeckte mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund. Sie küsste und liebkoste ihn als wäre er zerbrechlich, was in ihm erneut die merkwürdigsten Gefühle auslöste. So hatte ihn noch nie jemand behandelt. Wie war das möglich? Was sah sie in ihm was sonst keiner, einschließlich ihm, auf der ganzen Welt sah?

Er sank zurück auf sein Kissen und überließ sich ganz ihren Küssen. Sie lag halb auf ihm und erkundete seinen Mund mit einer Gründlichkeit die er von ihr sonst nur im Unterricht kannte. Sie löste ihre Lippen von ihm und ließ ihre Hand auf Wanderschaft gehen. Was sie entdeckte entlockte ihr ein sinnliches Lächeln.

„Ich denke wir könnten eine zweite Runde riskieren. Die Aussichten dafür erscheinen mir jetzt recht günstig." Frech blitzte es in ihren Augen. Sie neckte ihn! Schon schwang sie ein Bein über seine Mitte und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Sie packte seine Hände und hielt sie über seinem Kopf fest.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir!" flüsterte sie, ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Erregung. Das Haar fiel ihr zerzaust über die Schultern, das war sein Werk gewesen, sie sah aus wie ein wilder Engel. Besitzergreifend küsste sie ihn erneut, knabberte an seinen Lippen, ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und umspielte die seinige.

Ihre Brüste streiften stimulierend über seinen Oberkörper, er spürte wie er hart wurde. Noch einmal und dann würde er sie rauswerfen und nie wieder in sein Leben lassen. Sie war Gift für seine ruhige Welt. Dachte er, erwiderte ihre Küsse und ließ sich von ihr ins Reich der Sinne entführen.

Sie verließ seinen Mund, glitt über sein Kinn hinab auf seine Brust. Leckend und saugend erforschte sie seinen Körper, kostete jede Stelle die sie mit den Lippen erreichen konnte und registrierte mit Genugtuung sein Entgegenkommen. Er wollte berührt werden, wollte das sie all diese sündigen Dinge mit ihm tat. Sie war bei seinem besten Stück angelangt.

Einen Augenblick umspielte sie es zärtlich mit der Hand, fuhr seine Länge entlang und glitt wieder hinab. Hart packte er sie an den Schultern, nicht wissend ob er sie fortschieben, oder noch näher herandrücken wollte. Keine Sekunde länger konnte er diese Folter noch ertragen, aber sie war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig. Kurz sah sie ihm in die schwarzen Augen.

„Ich werde dich so sehr verwöhnen, dass du ohne mich nicht mehr leben kannst!" versprach sie ihm und in diesem Augenblick war er mehr als nur geneigt ihr zu glauben. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und umschloss ihn sanft mit ihrem Mund. So verwöhnt zu werden gab seinem Denken endgültig den Rest.

Unruhig fuhr er mit den Händen durch ihr Haar und brachte es so noch mehr in Unordnung. Er glaubte nicht mehr länger durchhalten zu können. Das hatte noch keine Frau mit ihm gemacht. Hielt er sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch für ein Mädchen, so hatte sie seine Meinung heute gründlich revidiert. Sie war durch und durch eine Frau und was für eine. Als er schon dachte sich nicht länger beherrschen zu können, verschwand ihr Mund. Sie setzte sich auf ihn, umschloss seinen Penis zärtlich mit der Hand und führte ihn zu ihrem Eingang. Seufzend ließ sie ihn in sich gleiten. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er sah sie an.

Sie war genauso gefangen wie er. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und passte sich ihrem Rhythmus an. Immer tiefer nahm sie ihn in sich auf, immer heftiger wurden ihre Bewegungen. Auch er schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Als er spürte wie sie kam, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Hart stieß er noch ein paar Mal in sie und dann erreichte auch er seinen Höhepunkt. Sie sank auf ihn und blieb still liegen. Lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden, genoss einfach die Nähe des anderen. Plötzlich schob er sie fort und erhob sich. Ohne sie anzusehen, zog er sich an.

„Du solltest gehen!" kam es kühl von ihm. Der Verlust seiner Nähe ließ sie frösteln. Sie zog die Decke über ihren nackten Körper.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Er drehte sich ihr zu, sein Hemd stand noch offen und gab so den Blick frei auf seine Brust. Augenblicklich blieben ihre Augen dran hängen.

„Ich, du – das geht so nicht." Sie umklammerte die Decke und erhob sich ebenfalls. Dicht trat sie an ihn heran, hob die Hand und versuchte eine Strähne die ihm in die Stirn gefallen war zurückzustreichen, doch er wich ihr aus. Kurz blitzte es verletzt in ihren Augen auf, aber gleich verschwand dieser Ausdruck wieder, dennoch war es ihm nicht entgangen. Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Geh! Komm nicht mehr hierher. Wir beide - das passt einfach nicht." Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und wartete. Traurig schritt sie an ihm vorbei, hielt dann noch einmal inne und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte sie leise und verschwand in den anderen Raum.

Er verharrte an der Stelle und starrte ins Leere. Wartete auf das Zuschlagen seiner Tür. Ganz leise schloss sie sie, doch als das Schloss einhakte zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Sie war fort.

Erst dann wagte er sich nach nebenan. Er war ein verdammter Lügner. Er wollte nicht das sie ging, aber besser er schickte sie jetzt fort, als das sie ihn später verließ und genau so würde es kommen. Sex war keine gute Basis für eine Beziehung. Er sah sich um, alles war wie als wäre sie nie hier gewesen, alles bis auf die Tür. Dort stand mit dem Zauberstab dick eingebrannt eine Botschaft an ihn.

_Du hältst das wahrscheinlich nur für Sex, _

_aber wir beide wissen dass es mehr ist. _

Kaum hatte er die Nachricht gelesen begann sie zu verblassen. Zornig ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war eingebildet, besserwisserisch, dickköpfig, stur und ging ihm auf die Nerven und er vermisste sie kein bisschen. Erklärte er sich selbst streng. Das all diese Eigenschaften auch auf ihn zutrafen, daran wollte er erst gar nicht denken.

*

Betrübt verließ sie das Schloss und übersah dabei vollkommen Professor Dumbledore. Dieser blickte ihr neugierig hinterher, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Vielleicht hatte sie nur etwas vergessen. Dachte er sich und betrat das Schloss. Darin war es totenstill, denn außer ihm und Severus war keine Seele sonst hier und natürlich noch vor ein paar Minuten Miss Granger. Wieder stutzte er kurz. Sie und Severus? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und hielt sich selbst für albern. Unbewusst dachte er an den Zwischenfall vom letzten Schultag. Severus Snape hatte seinen Unterricht vergessen. Er war paranoid. Die zwei waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, außerdem war er sich gar nicht sicher ob Severus überhaupt noch Interesse an Frauen hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte dieser mit diesem Thema schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen. Nein, er spann sich da nur was aus. Seufzend betrat er sein Büro und machte sich an seine Post. Vergessen waren Hermione und Severus.

*

Wieder ließ er seine Bettwäsche von den Hauselfen wechseln. Der bloße Gedanke in diesen Kissen und Laken, die voll von ihrem Geruch, ihrem Duft waren, trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Sein ganzes Schlafzimmer roch nach wilden, leidenschaftlichen Sex. Darin konnte er unmöglich schlafen. Wieder überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen. Sie war noch keine Stunde fort und er dachte schon wieder an Sex. An ihren wundervollen Körper dicht an seinem.

Hastig erhob er sich und stellte sich samt seiner Kleidung unter die kalte Dusche. Dort verharrte er solange bis seine Lippen blau gefärbt waren und er sich selbst jeden hitzigen Gedanken ausgetrieben hatte. Er stellte den harten Strahl ab und stieg heraus. Sein Körper war eiskalt, aber sie war dennoch in seinem Blut und wirbelte sein Denken durcheinander.

Entschlossen zog er sich trockene Sachen an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Halle. Dort traf er auf Dumbledore. Auch dieser war über die Ferien im Schloss. Beide lebten sie hier, hatten keine Familie zu der sie gehen konnten. Zwei alte Narren, das waren sie. Er nahm neben Albus Platz und schweigend aßen sie. Nach einer Weile hob Albus den Kopf.

„Miss Granger war hier. Was wollte sie?"

Diese Frage ließ Severus mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Automatisch entstanden lustvolle Bilder in seinem Kopf, von all den Dingen die sie wollte und mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Keine Ahnung." Erwiderte er trocken und aß weiter als wäre nichts, aber das kalte Wasser hatte er völlig umsonst verschwendet, stellte er zu seinem Leidwesen fest. Sie hatte ihn verhext, eindeutig.

Eine Eule kam herein geflogen. Gespannt sah ihr Severus entgegen. Sie wird doch nicht? Sie flog auf die beiden Männer zu und im ersten Augenblick sah es tatsächlich so aus als würde sie auf Severus zusteuern, überlegte sich es aber dann anders und landete direkt vor Albus. Diesem war Severus angespannte Miene nicht entgangen.

„Erwartest du Post?" fragte er ihn beiläufig und befreite die Eule dabei von ihrer Last. Severus schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf.

„Nein nicht wirklich." Lügner! Schrie alles in ihm. Er wollte dass sie ihm schrieb, nicht das er vorhatte darauf zu antworten. Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war wie jedes Jahr alleine mit dem Schulleiter in den Sommerferien im Schloss und es war gut so gewesen für ihn, bisher. Aber heute hatte er das Gefühl es wäre nicht genug. Es müsste einfach mehr geben und daran war ganz alleine Miss Granger schuld. Sie und ihre aufdringliche Art. Ärgerlich presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

*

Hermione sah aus dem Fenster und traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte schon fast jede Hoffnung aufgegeben. Hatte gedacht, sich diesmal wirklich geirrt zu haben, aber sie sollte sich besser kennen. Sie biss sich vor Freude auf die Lippen. Da stapfte er. Er, der so gar nicht gerne nachgab, ihre Auffahrt herauf. Schnell zog sie sich vom Fenster zurück. Er sollte sie auf keinen Fall sehen. So leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Er sollte sich nach ihr verzehren, sollte sie bis aufs Blut begehren, sie jede Stunde in seinem Leben, in der sie nicht an seiner Seite war vermissen, aber so etwas erforderte Zeit und vor allem Geduld.

Sie hörte das Klopfen an der Tür und wie ihre Mutter hinging um diese zu öffnen. Hörte leises Stimmengemurmel zu ihr herauf steigen, verstand aber kein Wort. Ihre Mutter erschien in ihrer Tür und sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Da unten wartet ein ehemaliger Lehrer auf dich!?" Ihre Worte waren Frage und Feststellung zugleich.

„Hat er gesagt was er will?" fragte Hermione hoffnungsvoll. Verneinend schüttelte ihre Mutter den Kopf.

„Wenn du mich fragst ist das ein sehr mürrischer Zeitgenosse." Murmelte sie halblaut.

„Ich arbeite gerade daran dies zu ändern." Hermione seufzte und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Roland? Hast du Zeit?"

„Gut in fünf Minuten?"

„Wir sehen uns und danke!" Sie legte auf und sah auf ihre Mutter.

„Sag ihm ich bin nicht da." Bat sie sie. Fragend sah Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter an, aber diese hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Später, Mutter, erkläre ich dir alles, aber jetzt schick ihn bitte weg." Mrs. Granger verschwand und kurz darauf war erneut Stimmengemurmel zu hören, dann kehrte Stille ein.

Hermione rannte zum Fenster und sah nach unten. Da ging er den Weg den er gekommen war zurück. Sie zählte leise bis fünf und eilte dann nach unten. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Arme laufen, aber dennoch sollte er sie sehen. Sie lief die Einfahrt hinab und kaum auf der Straße angelangt hielt sie Ausschau nach ihm. Unauffällig schielte sie über ihre Schulter zurück und trödelte herum. Sie hatte es nicht eilig. Tatsächlich er drehte sich um und entdeckte sie.

Nun schritt sie zügig voran, gab sich ganz so als hätte sie ein bestimmtes Ziel im Auge. Wieder sah sie unauffällig zurück und sah mit Freuden dass er ihr folgte. Nicht weit von ihrem Elternhaus entfernt betrat sie ein Kaffee. Dort wartete bereits Roland auf sie. Er war ein Bild von einem jungen Mann, sah verteufelt gut aus und wusste das auch und er war ihr liebster Cousin. Fröhlich lief sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

„Schön das du Zeit für mich hast!" sagte sie und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Um was geht's eigentlich? Wofür brauchst du mich?" Roland war angehender Schauspielschüler und besaß einen sehr klugen Kopf. Ihm etwas vorzumachen war nicht leicht.

„Guck mal über meine Schulter. Was siehst du?" Roland streckte seinen Hals und sah auf die einzelnen Tische, doch dann blieb sein Blick an etwas anderem hängen.

„Sagt dir ein großer dunkler, finster dreinblickender Mann etwas?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß, sie fasste nach seinen Händen.

„Was tut er?" fragte sie leise. Roland lehnte sich seinerseits zurück und sah nun direkt über ihre Schulter.

„Tja ich würde sagen er steht hinter dir." Roland schluckt mühsam und machte sich Sorgen um sein Gesicht. Automatisch duckte Hermione sich und drehte den Kopf zu ihm um.

„Professor Snape – Severus?" vorsichtig sah sie hoch zu ihm und versuchte dabei unerschrocken auszusehen, aber ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht sicher.

Finster blickte er sie an, um seinen Mund lag ein harter Zug. Sie hatte ihn belogen und betrogen. Er hatte Recht, sie spielte nur mit ihm. Zornig wandte er sich um und verließ mit großen Schritten das Kaffee.

Hermione sprang schnell auf die Beine, rief Roland „Ich ruf dich an!" zu und lief hinter Severus her. Sie musste sich ganz schön beeilen um ihn einzuholen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte sie ihn leicht außer Atem als sie endlich zu ihm aufgeholt hatte. Kurz hielt er im Schritt inne und dachte an all die Gründe die ihn heute dummerweise hierher gebracht hatten.

*

_Das Abendessen verlief , bis auf die Eule, so unspektakulär wie man sich es bei zwei Männern die einander schon eine Ewigkeit kannten nur vorstellen konnte. Einzig das Klappern der Gabeln und Messer auf den Tellern war zu hören. Sie hatten einander nach all den Jahren nicht mehr viel zu erzählen und da ihrer beider Leben eher ruhig verlief, gab es eigentlich nichts über das sie sprechen konnten. So beendeten sie das Dinner im gegenseitigen Schweigen. _

_Severus kehrte in seinen verlassenen Kerker zurück und wieder empfing ihn außer Stille nichts. Er setzte sich mit einem guten Buch auf sein Sofa und versuchte zu lesen, doch haselnußbraune Augen verhinderten das sehr erfolgreich. Ständig musste er an sie denken. Er klappte das Buch zu und verließ seine Räume. Langsam stieg er den Astronomieturm hoch und betrachtet die Sterne. Etwas das er, auch wenn es keiner wusste, immer wieder gerne tat. _

_In der Unendlichkeit des Universums versuchte er seine Unzufriedenheit, die ihn in den letzten Tagen und heute besonders überfiel zu ergründen und kam nur zu einer einzigen Lösung – Hermione Granger. Sie war an allem Schuld. Vorher war ihm die Leere in seinem Leben gar nicht aufgefallen. Menschliche Nähe und Sex war für ihn sowieso nie ein großes Thema gewesen. Bis jetzt. _

_Zu seinem Leidwesen wollte er all das wieder spüren. Wollte sie wieder sehen, ihr Lachen, ihren sinnlich verklärten Ausdruck, selbst dieses überlegen, spitzbübische Grinsen, das sich immer dann zeigte wenn sie dachte er würde es nicht sehen, aber er hatte. Er schritt ruhelos an den Zinnen entlang und strich mit der Hand über den kalten Stein. Sie spielte mit ihm, das wusste er und trotzdem hatte er Feuer gefangen. _

_Ob sie wieder kam? Sie wird doch nicht aufgegeben haben? Sinnierend starrte er in die dunkle Nacht. Die Tage vergingen, aber sie kam nicht zurück. Belästigte ihn nicht länger. Schickte auch keine Nachrichten, geschweige denn, das er ihr aus Versehen in der Winkelgasse über den Weg lief, auch wenn er zweimal noch ganz dringend hin musste, um Besorgungen zu machen, die keinerlei Aufschub duldeten. _

_Ging es doch um Bücher die er für übernächstes Schuljahr unbedingt brauchte und er wollte gut vorbereitet sein. Betrübt schlich er im Schloss herum und erschreckte Dumbledore dabei fast zweimal zu Tode. Sie hat gesagt das sie ihn liebte – was meinte sie damit? Das sie ihn wirklich liebte? War sie nur verliebt, oder schwärmte sie einfach für einen Lehrer. _

_Verächtlich schnaubte er durch die Nase. Wenn sie schon für einen Lehrer schwärmen wollte, wieso dann nicht für Lockhart oder Lupin? Die waren für so was die geeigneteren Kandidaten. Er hatte es ganz sicher nicht drauf angelegt, obwohl…Vielleicht hat sie gemerkt, dass er sie, wenn es keiner sah, heimlich beobachtete? War er zu unvorsichtig gewesen? _

_Dieses Lachen war ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Immerzu musste er daran denken und auch wie sie ihr Haar mit der Hand hinter das Ohr schob und wie sie schrieb, wie leicht ihre Feder über das Pergament glitt. Ihre Stirn war dabei konzentriert in Falten gelegt. Mehr als einmal war er versucht sie mit den Fingern glatt zu streichen. Sie sollte nicht so ernst sein. _

_Sein Herz begann aufgeregt zu flattern, wenn sie ihm ihre Hausarbeiten, oder sonstiges in die Hand drückte und ihm dabei ganz nahe kam. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber das waren die Höhepunkte in seinem trostlosen Leben. Er konnte ihre Wärme spüren, ihren Duft in sich aufnehmen. Und nun kam sie nicht mehr._

*

Und deswegen war er heute gekommen. Er wollte sie fragen, warum sie nicht mehr kam. Aber das war bevor er sie mit diesem hübschen, jungen Mann gesehen hatte, der dummerweise tausendmal besser zu ihr passte, als er es jemals könnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr." Antwortete er schroff und schritt weiter energischen Schrittes aus. Fort. Nur fort von hier. Hermione eilte einen Schritt voraus, drehte sich um und ging verkehrt vor ihm her.

„Hab ich dir gefehlt?" Sie hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und blickte hoch in sein wütendes Gesicht.

„Nein! Warum?" kam es kalt von ihm. Sie blieb stehen und zwang ihn so, wenn er nicht um sie herumlaufen wollte, ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben.

„Lügner" flüsterte sie ihm laut zu. Zornig funkelte er sie an, schob sie zur Seite und lief weiter.

„Ach der Mann im Kaffee…" rief sie hinter ihm her und sah wie er im Schritt zögerte. Er wollte hören was sie zu sagen hatte. „…war mein Cousin Roland."

Abrupt drehte er sich um und sah ihr prüfend ins Gesicht. Sprach sie die Wahrheit? Sie kam wieder auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich mag ihn sehr und durch meine Zeit in Hogwarts war es uns nur selten möglich uns zu sehen, darum habe ich mich heute mit ihm getroffen." Sprach sie sanft weiter und sah ihm noch immer aufrichtig ins Gesicht.

Das war eine Lüge. Sie wollte das er sie mit ihm sah, und ja sie liebte ihren Cousin wie einen Bruder, aber heute war er einfach Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, denn wie sonst sollte Severus erkennen was er an ihr hatte, wenn er den Verlust nicht spürte falls es sie nicht mehr in seinem Leben gab. Aus einem Impuls heraus stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm mitten auf der Straße einen Kuss.

„Du hast mir gefehlt." Wisperte sie an seinen Lippen und wippte zurück auf die Fersen.

Wie machte sie das nur? Er war doch gerade noch so wütend gewesen? Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und spazierte mit ihm die Straße entlang.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt warum du gekommen bist?" fragte sie ihn erneut neugierig. Sie wollte so gerne etwas Nettes von ihm hören.

„Den Teufel werde ich tun." Kam es bissig von ihm.

Vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern blieb er stehen. Unschlüssig sah er auf sie herab. Was nun?

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte sie leise und schritt auf das Haus zu.

„Warte!" rief er hinter ihr her.

„Sehe ich dich wieder?" Nun war es heraus. Er hatte sie gefragt. Hermione lachte leise in sich hinein. Er mochte sich noch so sträuben, aber er gehörte ihr.

„Wer weiß?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihn stehen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Ich habe deine Verbesserungsvorschläge gleich übernommen - vielen Dank. Ja sie liebt ihn wirklich, unseren Severus, aber sie muss ihn noch ein bisschen weich kochen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

4 Die 4. Lektion oder rette ihn aus seinem Turm.

Er sah auf sie. Wider seiner Natur war er ihrem Ruf gefolgt. Der Wind zerrte an seinem Haar und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Einzig der Ruf einer Eule durchbrach die Stille. Sie hatte ihn auf seinen Turm gelockt. Niemand außer ihr und ihm befand sich hier. Sie stand an der Brüstung und blickte hinaus in die Nacht.

„Ich mag den Mond. Er hat so etwas Geheimnisvolles, Verträumtes." Sagte sie ohne ihn dabei anzublicken. Sie hatte mit ihm fest gerechnet. Auf die Idee, dass er nicht kommen würde, war sie scheinbar nicht gekommen. War er für sie schon so durchschaubar? Unwillig legte er die Stirn in Falten. Sie war ihm überlegen und immer einen Schritt voraus. Stur stand er da, er wollte sich ihr nicht nähern, aber auch nicht gehen. So blieb er wo er war. Hermione drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Komm zu mir!" forderte sie ihn auf und winkte ihn zu sich. Er sollte nicht, aber ehe er sich versah stand er an ihrer Seite. Tief holte sie Luft und sah ihn an.

„Warum nur wehrst du dich so gegen das Unvermeidliche?" Eine Weile blickte er stirnrunzelnd auf sie herab, dann richtete er den Blick in die Ferne.

„Siehst du es so? Als unvermeidlich?" Stellte er die Gegenfrage. Statt einer Antwort suchte sie mit ihrer Hand die seine und hielt sie fest.

„Du hast mir gefehlt."

Der Mond und die Sterne. Sie hatte ihn, ohne es zu wissen, an seinen Lieblingsplatz gelockt. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich unvermeidlich?

*

Einen Tag zuvor – oder besser Nacht!

Zwei Wochen waren bereits vergangen seit er sie zuletzt vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern sah. Er schlich hinab in seinen Kerker. Wieder einmal dachte er, ohne es zu wollen, an sie. Es war still in Hogwarts. Die Nacht hatte sich bereits herabgesenkt und schickte ihre Schatten voraus. Ihn störte das nicht, er liebte die Dunkelheit. Er betrat seine Räume und begab sich direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Gedankenlos entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, warf sie einfach auf den Boden, was für ihn untypisch war. Er liebt die Ordnung bis zur Besessenheit, aber heute nicht.

Heute wollte er einfach zwischen seine Laken kriechen und vergessen. Sie war immer noch in seinem Blut und manchmal, wenn er ganz still stand und die Augen schloss, glaubte er sie beinahe hören zu können. Selbst jetzt bildete er sich ein ihren Geruch wahrnehmen zu können, noch so eine seltsame Sache. Ihr Duft hatte sich, wie es aussah, für alle Ewigkeit in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Das war verrückt! Er sollte sie einfach vergessen. Sie würde nicht wiederkommen und er würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht wieder besuchen. Seufzend richtete er sich noch einmal auf und löschte die Kerzen.

Ihn umgab vollkommene Dunkelheit. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke und sah doch nichts als Schwärze. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Bewegung im Raum. Er war nicht länger allein. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich automatisch und pumpte das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Lautlos tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab. Er würde sich nicht nackt und wehrlos in seinem Bett überfallen lassen. Schon richtete er sich halb auf, um den Eindringling niederzustrecken, als sich ein Körper auf ihn stürzte und ehe er protestieren konnte wurde sein Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen.

Er sank zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie war hier! Den Zauberstab den ließ er achtlos fallen um sie fest in seine Arme ziehen zu können. Sie war wie er nackt. Nicht einen Faden trug sie am Leibe wie er unschwer ertasten konnte und steigerte damit seine Erregung schier ins Unermessliche. Er musste sie auf der Stelle spüren.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte er nach Atem ringend zwischen den Küssen.

„Niemals weit von dir!" kam von ihr ebenso atemlos die Antwort. Ungeduldig zerrte sie an der Decke. Sie wollte ihn auf der Stelle, sonst verging sie vor Lust. Er half ihr und gemeinsam schafften sie den störenden Stoff zur Seite. Haut berührte Haut. Er fasste sie um die Taille und drehte sich mit ihr herum. Auf ihr liegend suchte und fand er ihren feuchten, heißen Eingang. Mit einem Stoß war er in ihr.

Kurz hielt er inne, wollte dieses Gefühl einfach genießen und auskosten. Er sah auf sie herab, aber es war zu dunkel. Er konnte nichts erkennen, nur fühlen. Sachte strich er ihre Schulter herab, über ihre Brüste und wieder zurück. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich vollkommen an seinen. Unmerklich begann er sich zu bewegen, zwang ihr, obwohl sie ihn zur Eile trieb, sein langsames Tempo auf. Hektisch glitten ihre Hände über seinen Körper und streichelten jede erreichbare Stelle. Unwillig stöhnte sie unter ihm, wimmerte, biss ihm in die Schulter, doch er fing mit den Händen ihren Kopf ein und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

Immer noch kämpfte sie gegen ihn an, wollte bestimmen, doch er hielt sie fest und küsste sie solange bis sie nachgab, sich ihm ergab und ihn das Tempo bestimmen ließ. Gemeinsam erreichten sie einen einzigartigen Höhepunkt. Das Gesicht an ihres gelehnt sank er auf ihr zusammen und fühlte so wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Was hast du?" flüsterte er besorgt und richtet sich wieder leicht über ihr auf.

„Das war wunderschön." Wisperte sie unter Tränen.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich herab. Sanft strich sie mit den Lippen über seinen Mund und küsste ihn. Er rollte sich mit ihr zur Seite, ohne sie dabei auch nur eine Sekunde loszulassen. Er hatte Angst, dass sie sobald er sie nicht mehr spürte, so leise verschwand wie sie gekommen war. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er strich sanft über ihr Haar hinab über ihre Schulter bis zur Hüfte und begann wieder von vorne. Angenehm ermattet schloss er die Augen.

„Versprich mir hier zu sein,…" egal was er noch sagen wollte, ging unter da ihn der Schlaf überwältigte. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Tastend strich sie ihm über das Gesicht.

„Ich komme wieder. Versprochen!" Flüsterte sie, löste sich von ihm und verließ ihn. Schnell warf sie sich ihre Kleider über und huschte so leise wie sie gekommen war aus seinen Räumen. Nachdenklich zog sie sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und sah sie noch einmal auf das dunkle Schloss zurück, dabei dachte sie an ihr Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter…

Gespannt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah sie sie an als sie das Haus betrat. Tief holte Mrs. Granger Luft ehe sie sprach.

„Was geht hier vor?" Sie hatte so eine dunkle Ahnung und war sich auch fast sicher, dass Hermione sie mit ihren Worten zur Gewissheit machen würde.

„Ich liebe ihn." Meinte sie schlicht. Mrs. Granger brauchte nicht zu fragen, wen sie mit „ihn" meinte. Es war dieser finster dreinblickende Lehrer.

„Er ist ein bisschen zu alt für dich, findest du nicht?" Unschlüssig zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke über das Alter nicht nach wenn ich ihn sehe." Woran sie tatsächlich dachte, wenn sie ihn sah, konnte und wollte sie ihrer Mutter nicht sagen. Bei aller Toleranz, die einer Mutter hatte Grenzen. Mrs. Granger ging auf ihre Tochter zu und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Pass auf das er dir nicht das Herz bricht." Meinte sie besorgt und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Keine Angst, Mutter, das werde ich." Schelmisch grinste Hermione vor sich hin. Sie hatte schon den nächsten Schritt zur Eroberung von Severus Snape geplant und wenn alles gut ging würde er schon bald gar nicht mehr anders können und sie genauso lieben wie sie ihn. Sie hatte einen Verbündeten gefunden im Kampf der Liebe. Auch dieser war der Meinung eine weibliche Hand würde dem finsteren Zaubertränkemeister sehr gut tun…

*

Er erwachte. Der Tag hatte bereits begonnen, auch wenn es im Zimmer immer noch sehr dunkel war und doch konnte er mit einem Blick erkennen, dass er alleine war. Sie war fort. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zum Betthimmel hinauf.

Vielleicht ging es ihr nur um Sex, keimte plötzlich in ihm der Verdacht auf. Irgendwie war es genau das was immer passierte, wenn sie alleine aufeinander trafen. Sie betrachtete ihn scheinbar als Lustobjekt oder so? Auch ihre Anspielungen, wenn sie sich dennoch für einen kurzen Moment unterhielten, zielten genau darauf ab. Er hob die Decke und sah an sich herab. Er sah einen mageren, wenig trainierten Körper, der mit einigen Narben bedeckt war. Außerdem sah seine Haut nicht sehr oft die Sonne. Auf einen braungebrannten, muskelbepackten Adonis hatte Hermione es offenbar nicht abgesehen. Seufzend ließ er die Decke wieder fallen. Diesmal hatte sie es gar nicht gesagt.

Sie hatte ihm nicht ihre Liebe gestanden. Ob sie es sich anders überlegt hatte? Er hasste sich dafür und er hasste sie dafür. Er hing schon wieder merkwürdigen Gedanken nach. Energisch schob er die Decke fort und stieg aus dem Bett. Kurz überlegte er einen der Hauselfen zu bitten das Bettzeug zu wechseln, doch aus einem ihm völlig unerfindlichen Grund konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden. Er blickte auf das zerwühlte Laken. Wie ein Traum war sie zu ihm gekommen und wie ein solcher wieder verschwunden. Schnell verließ der den Raum, duschte sich, kleidete sich an und machte sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle um mit Dumbledore zu frühstücken. Was er jetzt dringend brauchte, nach dieser Nacht brauchte, war ein bisschen Alltag.

Er hatte vor, nach dem Frühstück in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen, um Kräuter und Pilze zu sammeln. Wie war sie eigentlich in seine Räume gekommen?

Erstarrt blieb er mitten auf dem Gang stehen. Darüber hatte er bisher gar nicht nachgedacht. Ohne Passwort war es schlicht unmöglich seine Räume zu betreten. Hatte er ihr es unvorsichtigerweise verraten? Aber wann, wie? Diese Frau wurde ihm mehr und mehr zum Rätsel. Er mochte keine Rätsel. Er mochte klare Antworten und Fakten. Das Frühstück mit Dumbledore verlief wie immer. Nachdem sie kurz über das Wetter gesprochen hatten, schwiegen sie beide beharrlich. Mit dem Wetter hatte sich ihr ganzer Gesprächstoff erschöpft.

Nach diesem eher trostlosen Ereignis machte sich Severus sogleich auf den Weg in den Wald. Draußen traf er niemanden, nicht einmal Hagrid. Dieser war nach Frankreich gereist um Madame Maxime zu besuchen. Hagrid nannte es einen Liebesurlaub, wie er selbst das nannte wollte er nicht einmal laut aussprechen. Leicht schüttelte er sich, als er an dessen Hütte vorbei schritt. Er war gerade durch die ersten Bäume geschlüpft als ihn eine Stimme erschrocken herumfahren ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!" gurrte eine, ihm schon viel zu vertraute Stimme.

„Hermione? Ich meine Miss Granger was machen sie hier?" unbewusst war er wieder auf das distanzierte „Sie" zurückgefallen, was Hermione unwillig die Stirn runzeln ließ.

Sie hatte noch einen weiten Weg, was ihn betraf, vor sich.

„Dich begleiten, wenn du mich lässt?" Elegant stieß sie sich von dem Baum, an dem sie gelehnt hatte um auf ihn zu warten, ab und trat auf ihn zu. Leicht verwirrt legte sich seine Stirn in Falten.

„Ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Ich sammle, um meine Vorräte wieder zu ergänzen." Meinte er schroff.

„Tust du eigentlich irgendetwas, außer mit mir zu schlafen, nur zum Spaß?" fragte sie ihn provozierend. Tief sog er die Luft ein und ließ sie stehen.

„Wenn du mitkommen willst, dann musst du dich beeilen! Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag im Wald verbringen. Und benimm dich gefälligst." Hastig eilte er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Sie hatte bedauerlicherweise Recht. Das einzige, was er momentan zum eigenen Vergnügen machte, war mit ihr zu schlafen und es war mit Abstand der beste Zeitvertreib, den er sich denken konnte.

Schnell holte sie ihren Korb hinter dem Baum hervor und lief hinter ihm her. Dieser Mann regte eindeutig ihren Jagdinstinkt an. Flink eilte er vor ihr her, bückte sich einmal nach einem Pilz, dann wieder nach einer Pflanze, oder Wurzel. Er schien sie nach wenigen Minuten vollkommen vergessen zu haben, was ihr wiederum gar nicht gefiel. Zu ihren Füßen entdeckte sie ein seltenes Kraut, grub es vorsichtig mit den Fingern aus und schritt zu ihm.

„Manche Dinge sind so rar, man sollte aufpassen sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren." Sagte sie leise zu ihm und legte ihm die Pflanze in den Korb. Ohne Hast entfernte sie sich wieder wohl des Wissens, das sie nun seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, nicht länger würde er sie mit Ignoranz strafen, dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Er sah auf ihren Rücken und erneut quälten ihn die unterschiedlichsten Fragen.

„Woher wusstest du, das ich in den Wald gehe?" rief er ihr plötzlich hinterher. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Das ist mein Geheimnis." Erwiderte sie leise lächelnd und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie muss Hilfe gehabt haben. Jemand hatte es ihr verraten.

„War es Albus? Hat er dir gesagt das ich heute in den Wald gehe?" Sie schritt weiter zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.

„Nein." Kam es knapp von ihr. Erfreut registrierte sie, dass er sie wieder duzte. Er war schwierig, aber lernfähig. Immer tiefer drangen sie in den Wald vor und unterhielten sich dabei über die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen und Pilzarten. Sie kannte fast so viele wie er. Es hatte durchaus seinen Vorteil ein Streber zu sein. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als sie plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Pause?" schlug sie vor und sah ihn an. Er war auch stehen geblieben und sah hinauf zum Himmel. Er hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen. Eigentlich wollte er gegen Mittag wieder im Schloss sein, um mit Albus zu Mittag zu essen. Als seine Augen wieder auf sie fielen, sah er wie sie eine große Decke auf den Boden legte und Essen darauf verteilte. Wieder versetzte sie ihn in Erstaunen. Sie war sich seiner schon sehr sicher. So musste sich eine Fliege im Netz der Spinne fühlen, es gab kein Entrinnen.

Andererseits war er sich schon längst nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt entkommen wollte. Nachdenklich setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Decke und stahl sich eine kleine Kirschtomate, um sie genüsslich zu verspeisen. Gespielt entrüstet sah Hermione ihn an.

„He ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig." Wies sie ihn scherzhaft zurecht, doch er schnappte sich noch eine Tomate und steckte sie ihr in den offenen Mund.

„Du redest zuviel." Erwiderte er und strich dabei mit dem Daumen über ihren Mund. Schlagartig vergaß sie alles, was sie hatte sagen wollen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Vergaß beinahe zu kauen und zu schlucken und musste husten. Sie war gar nicht so tough wie sie sich gab. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das und auch das Wissen, das er die gleiche Wirkung auf sie ausübte, wie sie auf ihn. Er schenkte ihr einen Schluck des mitgebrachten Weines in einen der Becher und reichte ihn ihr. Vorsichtig trank sie davon und schon ging es ihr wieder besser. Er nahm sich selbst davon und nippte prüfend daran. Sie hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und aßen. Er genoss ihre Nähe und auch die Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte nichts gezwungenes, nichts peinliches, wie er es sonst gewohnt war, außer natürlich mit Dumbledore. Zwischen ihnen war Schweigen etwas Normales. Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, dass es nicht leicht war sich mit anderen zu unterhalten, aber vergleichsweise tausendmal schwieriger war es, mit anderen in Harmonie zu schweigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er sie. Sie steckte sich gerade ein Stück Käse in den Mund und kaute genüsslich.

Sie schien das Leben zu nehmen wie es kam. Ein Vorzug der Jugend. Er hatte diese Eigenschaft, wenn er sie überhaupt je besessen hatte, schon vor Äonen verloren.

Er holte tief Luft. Es wurde an der Zeit über einiges zu reden. Sie konnten nicht ständig miteinander schlafen, obwohl sein Körper in diesem Punkt anderer Meinung war, ohne sich darüber zu unterhalten. Nicht unbedingt darüber, eher so generell.

„Verrate mir eines. Wieso ich?" fragte er leise.

Hermione war gerade dabei in einen Apfel zu beißen, doch seine Frage ließ sie innehalten.

„Wieso was du?" stellte sie wenig geistreich die Gegenfrage, was in ihm den Verdacht auslöste sie stellte sich absichtlich dumm.

„Du weißt schon, du – ich, wieso?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich liebe dich." Meinte sie sachlich und selbstverständlich.

Also doch noch, seine Sorge, dass sie es nicht mehr tat, war unbegründet gewesen.

„Du hast das schon sehr oft gesagt. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht." Er musste sie davon überzeugen, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte wer er wirklich war. Hermione legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah ihn an.

„Oh doch ich weiß wer du bist." Meinte sie selbstbewusst.

„Ach ja und wer? Wer bin ich deiner Meinung nach?" er wollte wissen wie sie ihn sah, oder was sie sah, wenn sie ihn, wie jetzt, ansah.

„Du bist ein wunderbarer, verschlossener und ich muss es ehrlich sagen bissiger Mann, den ich liebe und den ich beschlossen habe aus seinem Turm, oder besser seinem Kerker zu erretten."

Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ich bin kein Hauself den du befreien musst. Ich habe nicht um Hilfe gebeten!" Entrüstete er sich und doch ahnte er, war sie der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe gekommen.

„An dir ist alles ein Hilfeschrei und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen ihn zu hören, ob du das willst oder nicht." Erwiderte sie selbstsicher. Nichts was er sagte konnte sie in ihrer Überzeugung erschüttern, das sah er ihr an der Nasenspitze an. Verärgert erhob er sich.

„Ich bin keines deiner Rettungsprojekte und wollte es auch nie sein. Das ist idiotisch! Halte dich fern von mir!" grob herrschte er sie an, packte seinen Korb und stapfte Richtung Schloss davon.

Hermione ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und aß in Ruhe weiter. Sie würden einander schon bald wieder sehen. Was ihre Beziehung anging, er mochte noch anderer Meinung sein, so kamen sie gut voran. Er ließ sie in sein Bett und fast schon in sein Leben. Severus hatte einfach zu lange alleine gelebt, er musste sich einfach nur daran gewöhnen das es da jetzt sie gab. Sie würde mit ihm geduldig sein müssen.

*

Achtlos stellte er den Korb ab und schritt unruhig in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Er musste bestimmt vor nichts, rein gar nichts gerettet werden. Das war die kindische Idee eines unreifen Teenagers. Sein Leben war völlig in Ordnung. Sein Leben war toll. Andere würden ihn glatt darum beneiden.

Er hatte seine Räume wieder verlassen und stieg, ohne es zu merken, die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hoch. Dort blickte er über die Zinnen zum verbotenen Wald. Andererseits war es eindeutig besser geworden seit sie in seiner Welt herum spukte. Er mochte ihre Ideen ihn zu erobern, wie sonst sollte er sich erklären, dass er es zuließ. Lange stand er da und starrte in die Ferne.

Die Sonne begann sich bereits gegen den Horizont zu neigen, als er wieder hinab in sein Reich stieg. Nachdenklich setzte er sich auf seine Couch. Sie in seiner Welt war tausendmal besser, als sie nicht in seiner Welt. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an letzte Nacht. Wer hätte sich träumen lassen, das er einmal so etwas erleben würde. Eine Frau verschaffte sich gewaltsam Zutritt in seine Räume, um mit ihm Sex haben zu können und es war fantastisch.

Stöhnend legte er bei der bloßen Erinnerung den Kopf in den Nacken. Er sollte das vergessen. Auf Dauer würde das niemals gut gehen, mit ihm und ihr. Verwirrt wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und erhob sich. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen mit Dumbledore und dieser würde sich wundern, wenn er nicht pünktlich erschien.

Er nahm wie immer neben dem Schulleiter Platz, ihre ganze Unterhaltung hatte sich bisher auf ein kurzes Zunicken beschränkt und es war zu erwarten, dass dem nichts mehr hinzugefügt werden würde. Schweigend aßen sie. Es war wie immer angenehm ruhig zwischen ihnen. Severus mochte das.

Eine Eule schwirrte herein und flog auf sie zu. Diesmal war Severus gerüstet und erwartete gar nicht, das sie zu ihm kam und doch tat sie genau das. Elegant landete sie vor ihm und streckte ihm ihren Fuß entgegen. Daran war eine Nachricht gebunden. Seine Hände zitterten unmerklich als er das Band löste. Er ahnte, er hoffte, von wem die Nachricht kam. Vorsichtig rollte er das kleine Stück Pergament auseinander. Von ihr.

_Folge mir zu den Sternen. Ich erwarte dich auf dem Astronomieturm um Mitternacht. _

Ihre anmutige und doch so kühne Handschrift würde er selbst unter tausenden wiedererkennen. Sie hatte nicht unterschrieben, aber das war für ihn auch nicht notwendig. Still saß er da, studierte die Nachricht und stellte sich selbst die Frage ob er hingehen sollte!


	5. Chapter 5

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, Queen Jane, Lynya 77 und Celina HP!_

_Marylein vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis, ich habs gleich umgebessert und vielleicht gefällt dir dieses Kapitel besser?_

_Queen Jane vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ja Severus mag sich Rätsel ausdenken, aber keine selber lösen und es tut ihm ganz gut wie Hermione ihn behandelt. ;-)_

_Lynya 77 Hermione hats faustdick hinter den Ohren, da weiß der gute Severus gar nicht recht was er machen soll. ;-)_

_Celina HP du hast Recht - die beiden sind so kindisch! :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

5 Die 5. Lektion oder auch Streber haben noch zu lernen

Wieder vergingen einige Tage und er hörte weder von ihr, noch sah er sie, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie wiederkam. So oder so. Noch immer durchliefen ihn wohlige Schauer, wenn er an die eine Nacht, in der sie ihn nackt im Bett überfallen hatte, dachte. Sie war noch nicht einmal ganz 18 Jahre alt und doch die heißeste Frau, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Gelangweilt sah er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete in Strömen, schon den ganzen Tag und wie es, aussah würde es auch sobald damit nicht aufhören. Er hasste es ans Haus gefesselt zu sein. Warum überließ er ihr eigentlich die Führung? Er war ein Kontrollfreak, bestimmte gerne über alles und jeden. Warum hier nicht? Er ergab sich ihr voll und ganz, lieferte sich ihr aus und ließ sie das Tempo in ihrer Beziehung bestimmen.

Diesen kleinen Sieg gestand er ihr neidlos zu. Er sah das, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte als so etwas wie eine Beziehung und er wollte nicht das es endete. War das der Grund? Hatte sie deswegen die Macht? Irgendwie gefiel es ihm sich treiben zu lassen, nicht zu bestimmen, sondern bestimmt zu werden.

Er würde nach draußen gehen. Schnell wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und rauschte hinab in seinen Kerker. Nichts als Dunkelheit und Leere empfing ihn dort. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und eilte nach draußen. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, da spürte er bereits wie die Nässe durch seine Kleidung drang. Das war kein einfacher Schauer, sondern eher die Sintflut. Er verzog das Gesicht und lief wie zum Trotz weiter. Bevor er die erste Baumreihe am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatte, war er bereits bis auf die Haut nass, aber es tat gut draußen zu sein.

Befreit lehnte er sich an einen Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. Das Wasser tropfte von seiner Nase und die Haare hingen ihm in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht und doch fühlte er sich einfach gut. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das war der Grund. Deswegen ließ er sie gewähren. Sie schaffte es, das er sich besser fühlte. Er öffnete die Augen und betrachtete die Welt rund um sich. Alles war besser geworden. Schöner.

Gelassen ging er weiter, der Regen störte ihn nicht länger, er war schon nass. Was sie wohl gerade tat? Ob sie wieder Pläne schmiedete, um gewaltsam in sein Leben einzudringen? Er hoffte es. Vielleicht sollte er es ihr ein kleines bisschen schwerer machen. Bisher hatte sie es fast schon zu leicht. Zuerst galt es ihren Verbündeten zu finden. Im Schloss gab es jemanden der ihr half, aber wer? Dumbledore schied schon mal aus. Das hatte sie bestritten. Wer blieb da noch? Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über seine Züge.

Er hatte da so eine Ahnung. Gemächlich machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Vielleicht sollte er heute ihrer Entschlossenheit ein wenig nachhelfen. In seinem Kopf nahm der Plan sie zu sich zu locken langsam Formen an und er tat etwas was er nie tat. Er grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht. Es war herrlich sich frei zu fühlen und geliebt zu werden.

*

Es tat sich kaum Neues. Nichts, das ihr gedient hätte ihn noch mehr unauffällig zu umgarnen. Obwohl ganz so widerspenstig wie zu Beginn, war er gar nicht mehr. Er begann sich an sie zu gewöhnen, nun musste sie ihn noch dazu bringen sie zu lieben und da brauchte sie irgendein Ereignis, etwas Außergewöhnliches. Seufzend lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Was sie bisher gemacht hatte war schön und gut, aber es reichte noch nicht. Mit keinem Wort hat er bisher gesagt was er für sie fühlte. Ständig hielt er sie nur für aufdringlich und lästig.

Auch wenn sie sich ganz sicher war, das er das nicht so meinte. Es wäre dennoch schön mal etwas Nettes von ihm zu hören. In ihrem Kopf entstand ein Entwurf nach dem anderen und alle wurden gleich wieder von ihr verworfen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm noch einen nächtlichen Besuch abstatten? Das einzige was zwischen ihnen problemlos klappte war der Sex und er war fantastisch. Nur sie wollte mehr.

Sie wollte ein Teil seines Lebens sein. Wollte seine Träume und seine Wünsche genauso kennen, wie seinen Kummer und Schmerz. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und sah zum Fenster. Vielleicht, wer weiß, wenn sie ganz lange darauf starrte kam eine Eule vorbei und brachte ihr eine Nachricht von ihm.

Natürlich passierte nichts. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett und schlenderte hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Dort lag obenauf in ihrer Zeichenmappe ein skizziertes Porträt. Sie war noch nie gut im Zeichnen gewesen, aber diese fand sie war ihr gelungen. Sie zeigte das Objekt ihrer Begierde. In groben Strichen war es ihr gelungen seine ganze Persönlichkeit einzufangen.

Immer wenn sie sich etwas mutlos fühlte betrachtete sie es und gewann dadurch wieder an Stärke. Sie würde ihn kriegen, koste es was es wolle und zwar bevor sie ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag feierte. Der würde ihn wenigen Wochen sein. Sie schloss die Zeichenmappe und beschloss ihn heute Nacht aufzusuchen. Sie musste ihn spüren, seine Nähe fühlen.

*

Schnell streifte er sich die nasse Kleidung ab und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch trocken. Er hatte noch tausend Dinge zu erledigen und jede einzelne Idee machte ihm jetzt schon Spaß. Seit wann hatte er Spaß? Seit sie sich in seinen Welt gedrängt hatte. Er zog sich trockene Sachen an und machte ein ebensolches Gesicht. Showtime.

„Dobby!" rief er den Hauself zu sich. Mit einem fast lautlosen Plopp erschien dieser kaum war sein Wort verklungen. Kurz verengten sich Severus Augen und er sah einmal mehr seinen Verdacht bestätigt.

„Dobby ich brauche deine Hilfe." Begann er. Dobby verneigte sich leicht und war ganz Ohr.

„Ich erwarte heute einen besonderen Gast. Eine Frau und vielleicht, wer weiß, ergibt sich da mehr." Erzählte er dem Hauself geheimnisvoll. Dessen Ohren wurden immer länger und spitzer. Hatte Miss Hermione Granger es geschafft und das Herz des Zaubertränkemeisters erreicht? Verträumt hing er seinen Gedanken nach, sah die beiden schon glücklich vereint, als er die nächsten Worte von Master Snape vernahm.

„Du kennst sie noch nicht, aber ich hoffe sie nach diesem Abend noch öfter hier begrüßen zu können und darum brauche ich dich. Du musst mir helfen hier alles für einen besonderen Abend vorzubereiten."

Severus drehte sich leicht zur Seite und tat so als müsste er seinen Raum genau studieren und dabei überlegen was er verändern wollte. Aber insgeheim beobachtete er Dobby ganz genau. Dessen Gesicht wurde immer länger und enttäuschter. Hatte er es doch gewusst. Zufrieden mit sich selbst wandte er sich Dobby wieder zu.

„Du bist so still, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er ihn scheinheilig. Sofort fasste sich Dobby wieder und versuchte so vergnügt wie immer auszusehen.

„Nein, Master Snape, alles bestens. Was wünschen Sie verändert zu haben?"

Sobald er von hier weg konnte musste er Miss Granger Bericht erstatten. Die würde darüber gar nicht erfreut sein…

*

„Er hat was?" schrie sie wütend. „Wie kann er es wagen sich hinter meinem Rücken mit einer anderen Frau zu verabreden?"

Zornbebend lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Dobby hatte sich ängstlich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen. So hatte er Miss Granger noch nie gesehen. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an Master Snape, wenn dieser wütend war.

„Erzähl mir noch einmal alles ganz genau." Verlangte sie von dem eingeschüchterten Hauselfen.

„Er wollte, dass ich sein Zimmer romantisch herrichte. Kerzen mussten überall hin und dann schoben wir noch die Couch näher zum Kamin und, und Rotwein musste ich ihm bringen." Stammelte er völlig durcheinander.

DAS war noch schlimmer als sie dachte, das war eine Katastrophe!

„Ich werde ihr sämtliche Haare einzeln ausreißen und dann verwandle ich ihn in eine hässliche Kröte!" tobte sie und begann wieder durch das Zimmer zu laufen.

„WAS habe ich Närrin für diesen Mann alles getan? Und so dankt er es mir? Aber nicht mit mir!" schwer atmend blieb sie mitten im Zimmer stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. Sie war so wütend, wütender als jemals zuvor und dann wurde sie traurig.

Tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit überfiel sie. Niemals. Niemals würde er sie so lieben wie sie ihn. Ungehalten wischte sie die Tränen fort die ihr unbemerkt über das Gesicht liefen. Er war ein mieses Schwein, ein räudiger Hund, eine fiese Ratte und eine bösartige Schlange. Er hatte sie nur ausgenutzt und das die ganze Zeit. Tief holte sie ein paar Mal Luft. Mitleid mit sich selbst konnte sie später haben, zuerst aber würde sie ihm den Abend gründlich verderben. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht haben konnte, sollte es eine Andere auch nicht leicht haben.

*

Gemütlich saß er auf seiner Couch, ein Buch auf den Knien und ein halbgefülltes Glas Rotwein in der Hand. Er tat so als würde er lesen, dabei lauschte er gebannt auf alle Geräusche von draußen. Bis jetzt war es still gewesen, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und er sollte Recht behalten. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und krachte laut gegen die Wand. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und so erlaubt er sich siegessicher zu grinsen.

„Wo ist sie?" schrie sie zornerfüllt. Gespielt erstaunt hob er den Kopf und blickte sie völlig unwissend an.

„Suchst du wen?" Ihm gelange es vollkommen ahnungslos zu klingen, dafür klopfte er sich insgeheim selber auf die Schulter.

„Sie…sie, die du eingeladen hast!" brachte Hermione stotternd über die Lippen. Sie fühlte sich komplett aufgelöst. Was ging hier vor?

„Ich habe niemanden eingeladen." Meinte er ruhig.

„Aber…" sie verstand nichts.

„Ich habe nur deinen Informanten mit Informationen gefüttert die dich hierher bringen sollten und wie man sieht ziemlich erfolgreich." Gelassen erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Er wusste also von Dobby und das dieser ihr alles was ihn betraf berichtete.

„Das lasse ich nicht mit mir machen." Entrüstete sie sich schwach. Ein Teil von ihr begann zu jubeln. Es gab keine Andere. Oh ja sie machte Fortschritte.

„Ich werde gehen." Sagte sie bestimmt und drehte sich zur Tür um. Vor ihrer Nase schlug diese wie von Geisterhand zu. Sie war eingesperrt. Wieder einmal.

„Mach die verdammte Tür auf! Ich möchte gehen." Sagte sie entschlossen.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin." Erwiderte er ruhig und stellte sein Glas auf den Kaminsims. Unbemerkt war er hinter sie getreten und strich sanft ihr Haar zur Seite. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrem Hals und glitt erregend mit den Lippen über die empfindliche Haut.

„Heute unterhalten wir uns über Verführung, Miss Granger." Flüsterte er ihr rau ins Ohr. Wie von selbst löst sich ihr Widerstand auf. Vergessen war warum sie eigentlich gehen und nicht bleiben wollte. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, tastete er nach ihrer Hand und geleitete sie zu einem im Dunkel verborgenen Tisch.

„Warte hier." Forderte er sie leise auf und so blieb sie wo sie war.

„Schließ die Augen." Schweigend gehorchte sie. Sie fühlte einen seidigen Stoff der sich über ihre Augen legte und am Hinterkopf verknotet wurde. Nun sah sie nichts mehr. Unruhig stieg sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Das war so fremd, so neu.

„Vertrau mir." Sagte er nahe an ihrem Ohr und automatisch hielt sie still, ließ ihn gewähren. Sie vertraute ihm. Sie fühlte wie er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und diese zur Seite streifte. Sanft schälte er sie aus dieser. Darunter trug sie nur einen schlichten BH. Obwohl im Kamin ein wärmendes Feuer brannte, fröstelte sie leicht. Diese Situation war so bizarr, so anders und doch so voll von Sinnlichkeit.

Geschickt hakte er den BH auf und auch dieser wurde achtlos zur Seite geschoben. Fehlte nur noch ihre Jeans, Slip und Schuhe. Hier stand sie halbnackt und konnte nichts sehen. Unbewusst kreuzte sie ihre Hände vor ihren Brüsten. Zärtlich begann er sie zu küssen. Zuerst den Mund dann die Nase, die Stirn. Wanderte hinab zu ihrem Hals, ausgiebig wurde dieser liebkost und gekostet. Immer und immer wieder strich er mit Lippen und Zähnen drüber. Sie begann sich zu entspannen. Leicht seufzte sie unter seinen Berührungen.

Er streichelte mit den Händen über ihre Arme, über ihren Bauch und ließ sie für einen Moment am Bund ihrer Hose ruhen. Solange bis er sich sicher war, sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten, sondern gewähren lassen. Langsam öffnete er ihren Reißverschluss und schob ihr die Hose samt Slip über die Hüften.

Sie spürte wie er vor ihr kniete und das war für sie mit Abstand das erotischste, was sie jemals erlebt hatte. Das Wissen alleine, ihn zu ihren Füßen, wie er sich daran machte sie von den störenden Kleidungsstücken zu befreien, das war atemberaubend und aufregend. Nackt bis auf das Tuch um ihre Augen stand sie vor ihm. Langsam kam er wieder hoch und ließ sie dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie vertraute ihm tatsächlich.

Dieses Wissen wärmte ihn von innen und machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Wieder fasste er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. Auch ohne etwas zu sehen ahnte sie wohin er sie bringen würde. Er hielt an und zwang auch sie stehen zubleiben.

„Du bist wunderschön." Flüsterte er und strich mit den Händen zärtlich über ihren Körper und entfachte dabei ihre Lust. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Kühles an ihren Lippen.

„Trink!" befahl er ihr und willig öffnete sie den Mund. Er gab ihr Wein zu trinken. Kaum war das Glas fort, folgten schon seine Zunge und fing einen einzelnen Tropfen der sich in ihren Mundwinkel verirrt hatte geschickt auf. Genüsslich leckte er ihn ihr von den Lippen und entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen.

„Mein kleines mutiges Kätzchen heute wirst du genau das tun, was ich sage, wenn ich es dir sage." Verlangte er herausfordernd und beinahe hätte sie geknurrt. Sie mochte es nicht herumkommandiert zu werden. Das hatte sie schon während der gesamten Schulzeit gehasst und vor allem von ihm. Innerlich knirschte sie mit den Zähnen. Er merkte wie sie sich verspannte.

„Das gefällt dir gar nicht, habe ich Recht?" sagte er leise und strich mit dem Finger über ihre Lippen. „Aber das wird es noch." Versprach er ihr und jagte ihr so eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Lautlos schlich er um sie herum und blieb hinter ihr stehen.

„Leg dich nieder." Forderte er sie auf und fasste nach ihrer Hand um ihr den Weg zu weisen. Es war ein Spiel. Sein Spiel und es begann ihr zu gefallen. Willig kletterte sie auf die Matratze, legte sich auf den Rücken und wartete was er als nächstes tun würde.

Er stand da und genoss ihren Anblick. Sie verbarg nichts vor ihm und so konnte er jeden Zentimeter ihres herrlichen Körpers betrachten. Langsam begann er sich auszuziehen, wie sie an den Geräuschen unschwer erkennen konnte.

Er war kein Verführer. Erst heute hatte er diesen absurden Plan gefasst und sich nichts gedacht…nicht weiter gedacht, ob das tatsächlich passieren konnte. Sie übertraf seine kühnsten Träume und nun stand er hier aufs höchste erregt, einen Zustand den sie mit Leichtigkeit in ihm hervorrufen konnte, obwohl sie rein gar nichts tat. Passiv ließ sie alles mit sich geschehen. Überließ sich seiner Führung. Seine Finger bebten leicht als er sein Hemd zu Boden fallen ließ und sich an den Knöpfe seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

Nackt trat er an den Rand des Bettes und strich sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Körper. Sie reagierte auf der Stelle auf ihn und hungerte nach mehr.

„So empfindlich?" kam es leise von ihm. Sie streckte die Hand aus und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch er fing sie ein und band ein weiches Tuch um ihr Handgelenk.

„Meine Verführung du erinnerst dich?" Er zwang sie die Hand über ihren Kopf zu stecken, fädelte dort das Tuch durch eine der Streben vom Kopfteil und fasste nach ihrer anderen Hand. Nun bekam sie doch Angst. So war sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert, ohne die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren oder zu gehen.

„Hab keine Angst ich werde dir nicht wehtun." Versprach er ihr und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund, da war sie sich ganz sicher er würde ihr niemals ein Leid zufügen. Sie ließ zu das er auch ihre andere Hand fesselte. Locker hatte er ihre Hände festgebunden. Fest genug das sie sich nicht befreien konnte, aber ohne das es schmerzhaft für sie wurde. Er kniete an ihrer Seite und streichelte mit einer Hand über ihren Körper, fast so als wäre sie tatsächlich ein Kätzchen. Seine Lippen folgten und umschlossen eine Brust. Sanft saugte er daran und entlockte ihr ein Wimmern.

„Das gefällt dir." Sagte er zufrieden. Er streichelte ihren Bauch, ihre Beine, ihre Arme, aber berührte sie nicht dort wo sie es am meisten ersehnte. Unruhig wandte sie sich unter ihm, seufzte, stöhnte, zog an ihren Fesseln. Sie wollte ihre Arme um ihn schlingen um ihn an sich ziehen zu können. Sie musste ihn spüren. Tief in sich.

„Schsch." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Wir haben erst begonnen." Erklärte er ihr und überschüttete ihren Bauch mit Küssen. Spielerisch umkreiste er mit der Zunge ihren Bauchnabel und ließ die Zungenspitze kurz in diesen gleiten. Sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Es war fast mehr als sie ertragen konnte, aber er hielt ihre Hüften fest und setzte seine Folter unerbittlich fort. Ließ seine Lippen tiefer wandern bis zu der Stelle wo sich ihre Lust am meisten konzentrierte. Ihre Atmung ging heftig und stoßweise. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen und sah hoch auf ihr Gesicht. Hektische Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Meine süße kleine Gryffindor." Flüsterte er zärtlich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoss. Verwöhnte sie dort mit Lippen und Zunge. Küsste, neckte und leckte sie, so dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging. In ihr explodierte das Universum und sie sah tausend bunte Sterne, doch ihre Reise war noch nicht vorbei. Er kam hoch zu ihr und drang in sie ein. Tief und fest stieß er zu und trieb sie zum nächsten Höhepunkt. Plötzlich hielt er still. Löste ihre Fesseln und befreite sie von der Augenbinde.

„Sieh mich an." Befahl er ihr und begann sich wieder zu bewegen. Nicht eine Sekunde löste sie ihren Blick von seinem und gemeinsam erreichten sie einen unvergesslichen Höhepunkt. Erschöpf ließ er sich neben sie fallen.

„Das war…" begann er und brach ab, da ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Mit Abstand das Geilste was ich je erlebt habe." Beendete sie seinen Satz und erntete ob ihrer Wortwahl einen entrüsteten Blick von ihm.

„Aber es stimmt doch." Meinte sie achselzuckend und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Miss Granger ihre Ausdrucksweise lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig, auch wenn sie in diesem Fall Recht haben." Sanft küsste er sie auf den Scheitel.

Still blieben sie liegen und genossen die Nähe zueinander. Zärtlich verknoteten sie ihre Finger miteinander, so das man nicht mehr sagen konnte wo die eine Hand aufhörte und die andere begann.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?" fragte er sie vorsichtig. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust auf und sah ihn an.

„Wenn du das möchtest." Er nickte bejahend. Sie schmunzelte ihn an, drückte einen Kuss auf seine Brust und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Er streckte seine Hand aus und angelte nach der Decke. Behutsam deckte er sie und sich damit zu. Hüllte sie beide in einen Kokon, abgeschieden von der Außenwelt. Er fühlte an ihrer gleichmäßigen Atmung, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Nun gehörte sie ihm. Er malte sich bereits aus, wie sie sich immer wieder trafen. Miteinander spielten, lachten, schliefen…

Sein Leben war mit ihr eindeutig besser geworden und sie hatte Recht. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr und erwachsen. Sie beide konnten tun und lassen was sie wollten. Warum sich weiter gegen das Angenehme wehren? Geistesabwesend strich er über ihre Schulter und dachte dabei weiter über sie und sich nach. Er würde sich gegen eine Beziehung mit ihr nicht länger sträuben und gleich morgen würde er es ihr sagen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

*

Verträumt betrachtete sie ihn. Er schlief noch. Sanft zeichnete sie mit dem Finger eine seiner dünnen Narben auf der Brust nach. Sie war genau dort, wo sie sein wollte und wie es aussah wehrte er sich nicht länger gegen sie. Im Gegenteil, wie ihr die letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte. Er wollte sie und er liebte sie da war sie sich ganz sicher, auch wenn er die Worte noch nie ausgesprochen hatte. Langsam flatterten seine Lider. Er erwachte.

„Guten Morgen!" flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Guten Morgen." Erwiderte sie liebevoll und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, meine Schöne?" Um ihre Lippen spielte ein Lächeln, seine Worte taten ihr gut.

„Besser als je zuvor und du?" stellte sie die Frage zurück.

„Hm!" brummte er und schwieg.

„Sag mir, das du mich liebst!" verlangte sie plötzlich und fühlte wie er sich versteifte. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen und wartete. War sie zu weit gegangen? War er noch nicht so weit? Tief holte er Luft.

„Das kann ich nicht." Kam es ehrlich von ihm. Das schmerzte. Sie löste sich von ihm und stand auf. Sie war so dumm, so unendlich dumm. Hatte sie tatsächlich erwartet er würde sie lieben? Schnell lief sie nach Nebenan und zog sie sich an, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Er war unterdessen aufgestanden und ihr gefolgt. Nackt stand er vor ihr.

„Hör zu." Begann er und brach ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Diese Frage, die hatte er nicht erwartet und er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie liebte. Dieses Gefühl, dass er sowas empfunden hatte, war schon so unendlich lange her. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern.

„Schon gut." Kam es gepresst von ihr. Nach dieser Nacht fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft sich mit ihm zu streiten. Auch war ihre Selbstsicherheit, was ihn und sie anbelangte, auf ihren Nullpunkt angelangt. Momentan konnte sie ihn nicht ertragen und wollte nur raus hier. Sie schloss die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und eilte zur Tür.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen." Sagte sie ruhig, öffnete die Tür und war verschwunden. Entsetzt und traurig blickte er auf die Tür.

Nie wieder.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, Marylein, SeverusHermioneSnape, Lynya77, CaroloveSeverus und Ika! _

_Marylein danke für deine hilfreichen Tipps - tja ich versuche besser zu werden. Mal sehen. _

_SeverusHermioneSnape du weißt ja die beiden sind schreckliche Kopfmenschen und leicht geht da nie was. ;-)_

_Lynya77 den armen Severus so etwas so direkt zu fragen - natürlich kommt da nix vernünftiges zurück. :-)_

_CaroloveSeverus natürlich lass ichs nicht so enden - wo bleibt denn da dann die Romantik, der Kitsch? ;-)_

_Ika so die Woche ist rum und ich hoffe das war vom warten her nicht zu lange und das neue Kapitel gefällt dir, so das sich das warten auch gelohnt hat. ;-)_

_Wahrscheinlich ist das jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel - mal sehen. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

6 Die 6. Lektion oder das perfekte Date will geplant sein.

Leicht verzweifelt rieb er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. Hätte er lügen sollen? Warum konnte er diese drei simplen Worte nicht einfach sagen? Sie würden immer noch in seinem Bett liegen und wer weiß was tun, aber so… Zeit. Alles was sie jetzt brauchte war Zeit und dann, wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, würde sie bestimmt feststellen, dass…Ja was?

Er diese dämliche Frage vermutlich nie zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantworten konnte. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Er hatte es vermasselt und gerade jetzt, da er für sich festgestellt hatte, dass es eigentlich nicht so schlecht war sie in seinem Leben zu haben. Betrübt schlich er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, packte sich frische Sachen und ging unter die Dusche. Wenn man es recht bedachte, hatte er bereits den nächsten Schritt getan. Er hatte sie praktisch hier her eingeladen. Konnte sie das nicht sehen?

Frauen waren so schrecklich kompliziert und deshalb ließ er normalerweise die Finger von ihnen. Man konnte nur verlieren, egal was man als Mann tat. Tat er nichts, lief sie hinter ihm her, ob er wollte oder nicht. Kaum zeigte er Interesse, schon war sie weg. Der Teufel soll sie holen. Sein Leben war vorher so friedlich gewesen, doch mit dieser Ruhe war es aus und vorbei und wie es aussah endgültig. Er stellte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Kräftig rubbelte er sich trocken.

Was hatte er nur so schlimmes verbrochen, das er das verdient hatte? Schnell zog er sich an und mit einem letzten Blick auf sein Bett wollte er das Zimmer verlassen. Da stach ihm ein bunter Schal in die Augen. Mit diesem hatte er ihr die Augen verbunden. Verträumt hob er ihn hoch und ließ ihn sich spielerisch durch die Finger gleiten, dabei erlebte er die gestrige Nacht vor seinen Augen noch einmal. Es war eine besondere Nacht gewesen. Aber war das nicht jede Nacht mit ihr? Sie war einzigartig. Fest umschloss er den Schal mit der Faust und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. War das Liebe?

*

„Erzählst du mir was das letztes Mal sollte?" fragend blickte Roland auf sie und wartete.

Die Kellnerin brachte ihre Bestellung und stellte sie vor sie hin. Gedankenverloren rührte sie in ihrem Cappuccino und dachte an die vergangene Nacht.

„Der Mann dem du hinterher gelaufen bist – wer war das?"

Seufzend hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an. „Das war Severus Snape, Lehrer von meiner ehemaligen Schule und so nebenbei der Mann den ich, zu meinem Unglück, liebe." Stieß sie betrübt und voller Selbstmitleid hervor.

Roland warf ihr einen leicht entgeisterten Blick zu. In diesen düsteren, bedrohlich wirkenden Mann war Hermione verliebt? Er war doch viel zu alt für sie und gut aussehen tat er auch nicht. Wohin hat sie da nur geguckt? Er verstand sie nicht. Sie war doch ganz hübsch. Sie musste doch leicht einen besseren und vor allem zu ihr passenden Mann finden? Hermione konnte förmlich seinen Gedanken von seinem Gesicht ablesen. Tieftraurig sah sie wieder in ihren Kaffee.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber was soll ich machen? Mein Herz hat sich nun mal für ihn entschieden." Entschuldigend hob sie die Schultern. Wie sollte sie erklären was sie selbst kaum verstand? Es war nun mal einfach so. Das letzte halbe Jahr in der Schule hat sie begonnen sich schleichend und unaufhaltsam in ihn zu verlieben.

Sah seine tausend Gesten die er machte plötzlich mit anderen Augen. Seine Stimme jagte ihr nach wie vor Schauer über den Rücken, aber waren es früher welche aus Angst, so waren es jetzt mehr solche aus Lust. Auch sein Gesicht, sie wusste er war nicht schön im herkömmlichen Sinne. Er war viel zu blass und seine Gesichtszüge zu hart und kantig und doch fand sie ihn so wie er war anziehend. Im Unterricht ertappte sie sich selbst mehrmals dabei wie sie ihn verträumt anstarrte. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass das sonst niemandem auffiel. Wahrscheinlich konnte sich keiner vorstellten, das jemand ihn lieben konnte.

Am meisten mochte sie seine Art sich zu bewegen. Diese Dynamik, die von jedem seiner Schritte ausging. Eine geballt Kraft, die er mit Gewalt im Zaum halten musste. Und er war ein fantastischer Liebhaber. Nicht grob oder ungestüm, sondern sanft und zärtlich. Wenn sie an manch ihrer Abenteuer dachte, die sie mit Schülern hatte, da war keiner dabei der ihm hätte das Wasser reichen können. Zu schnell gingen die voran, ließen sich gerade genug Zeit die Hosen runterzulassen und dann war es vorbei. Keine Fantasie, kein Spiel, nichts. Oh ihre Begegnungen mit Severus waren auch von Feuer und Schnelligkeit geprägt, aber dennoch war es anders, besonders.

„Okay du liebst ihn also und warum siehst du so aus als wäre dein bester Freund gestorben?" Er merkte natürlich, das sie kreuzunglücklich war.

„Er liebt mich nicht." Kam es leise von ihr, dabei stahl sich eine Träne aus ihren Augen und lief ihr über die Wange.

„So sah das neulich nicht für mich aus. Er war doch eindeutig eifersüchtig. Einen Moment lang habe ich mich tatsächlich vor ihm gefürchtet. Ich dachte schon er tut mir irgendetwas Schreckliches an." Meinte Roland halbscherzhaft, halbernst.

Wie nahe er der Wahrheit kam, wollte sie ihm lieber nicht sagen, ansonsten würde er kein Wort mehr mit ihr reden. Immerhin hatte sie ihn dazu benutzt um Severus ein bisschen Eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie wollte ihm gefühlstechnisch auf die Sprünge helfen. Wohin sie das gebracht hatte, konnte sie ja sehen. Hier saß sie und starrte traurig in ihre Tasse. Tief holte Roland Luft und fasste nach Hermiones Händen. „Erzähl es mir." Bat er sie und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Manch eifersüchtiger Blick blieb dabei von den Frauen rund um sie auf Hermione hängen. Wie gerne hätte die eine oder andere mit ihr getauscht. Roland war ein hübsches Teufelchen und wusste seine Schönheit durchaus noch zu betonen. Heute trug er einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover der ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles und Verwegenes gab. Hermione hasste ihn insgeheim ein kleines bisschen dafür. Severus Farbe war schwarz und nur er sollte sie tragen und nur ihn wollte sie damit sehen. Schnell schluckte sie diesen albernen Gedanken hinunter und berichtete Roland von ihrer Beziehung mit Severus, ließ nur ganz wenige Dinge – Sex – dabei aus.

„Ich habe aufgegeben. Ich kann nicht mehr." Sagte sie leicht trotzig zum Schluss noch. Ungläubig schüttelte Roland seinen Kopf.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht. Wie können zwei Menschen nur so blöd sein? Dabei dachte ich immer du wärst klug. Welch Irrtum." Zog er sie ironisch auf, was ihm von ihr natürlich einen wütenden Blick einbrachte.

„Klar du brauchst doch nur mit deinem Popo wackeln und schon laufen dir die Frauen scharenweise hinterher, aber bei manch anderen von uns läuft das nun mal nicht so!" herrschte sie ihn grob an und lehnte sich beleidigt zurück.

Auch er wurde wütend. Gut er sah vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht aus, aber ihm das jetzt zum Vorwurf zu machen, war nicht nett und die Frauen liefen ihm bestimmt nicht scharenweise hinterher. Sein Aussehen machte es ihm vielleicht leichter, die eine oder andere zu erobern und dafür musste er noch nie mit dem Popo wackeln.

„Mach doch was du willst, Sturkopf!" gab er hitzig als Antwort.

„Selber Sturkopf!" kam es kindisch zurück und dann mussten beide lachen. Als sich wieder beruhigt hatten, schlug er ihr noch einmal vor nicht einfach aufzugeben.

„Sieh mal ich kenn dich ein bisschen und ich weiß es liegt nun mal nicht in deiner Natur klein beizugeben. Das hast du schon als Kind nicht getan." Nur allzu schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich daran wie sie ihm einmal aus lauter Wut einen Kinnhaken verpasst hatte, weil er sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte und das obwohl er größer und stärker als sie war. Sie hatte ein hitziges Temperament.

*

Noch ruhiger und leiser als sonst schlich er durchs Schloss und wieder einmal wäre es ihm fast gelungen den Direktor dabei zu Tode zu erschrecken. Er hasste es wenn dieser so lautlos durch die Gänge geisterte, denn nichts anderes war es. Ruhelos war der Kerl. Wütend starrte er ihn an.

„Was machst du hier?" fauchte er ihn böse an. „Es gibt kein einziges Kind hier, dass du schikanieren könntest!" Warf er ihm noch vor und ließ ihn stehen.

Traurig senkte Severus seinen Kopf. Er wollte kein Kind schikanieren, er wollte…Hermione. Genau das wollte er. Er wollte sie. Er kratze sich am Kopf und schlich weiter. Eigentlich wollte er hinauf auf den Astronomieturm, doch als er vor der Treppe stand konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden. Was sollte er da oben? Da oben war es leer und einsam. Ob er zu ihr gehen sollte? Sie könnten darüber reden.

Selbst in seinem Kopf klang das Wort ‚Reden' merkwürdig. Er redete nicht über solche Dinge, über Gefühle und eigentlich wusste er immer noch nicht was er fühlte. Vergessen. Er würde alles vergessen. Es war vorbei und so war es am Besten. Es wäre sowieso nie gut gegangen. Sie war jung, hübsch und viel zu intelligent um bei ihm zu bleiben, außerdem liebte er seine Ruhe. Ständig jemanden um sich zu haben ertrug er nicht auf Dauer. Daran war er gar nicht gewöhnt und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht. Sich daran gewöhnen.

Selbst das er sich so viele Gedanken um sie machte war albern. Sie ging ihren Weg und er den seinigen. Schmerzhaft zog sich seine Brust zusammen und ließ ihn überrascht Luft holen. Was war das? Wurde er krank? Wahrscheinlich, denn was sollte es sonst sein? Alles andere was dafür in Frage kam ignorierte er einfach.

*

Dobby schlich unterdessen hinter Snape her. Beobachtete ihn. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Er sah auch heute Morgen Hermione aus dem Schloss stürmen als sei Mr. Malfoy der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her. Dabei lief doch alles so gut. Hermione kam, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte Master Snape treffe sich mit einer anderen Frau, hereingestürmt, ging aber erst am Morgen wieder. Er wertete das als gutes Zeichen, bis er ihren Gesichtsausdruck beim Verlassen des Schlosses sah und nun verfolgte er Snape, wie dieser trostlos durch die Gänge lief.

Menschen waren so kompliziert, er verstand sie nicht. Elfen waren da anders. Man sah sich mochte sich und blieb zusammen, so wie er und Winky, aber die beiden. Stumm schüttelte er seinen Kopf und lief weiter hinter Snape her. Dieser war einmal komplett durch das ganze Schloss gelaufen und das war riesig. Er ließ nur den Gryffindorturm, den Astronomieturm und den Kerker aus. Alles andere durchmaß er einmal mit schnellem Schritt um urplötzlich ganz langsam zu werden, aber stehen blieb er nie. Es war wie als wäre er auf der Flucht.

*

Fluchend stand er vor der Eingangstür von Hogwarts. Nun war er durchs ganze Schloss gelaufen und fühlte sich noch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, er war noch genauso unruhig wie zuvor. Sie hatte ihn irgendwie verzaubert, oder vergiftet, oder beides. Dieses heimtückische Lachen von ihr, er hatte es geahnt, das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis.

Warum musste ihm auch plötzlich auffallen, dass sie hübsch war? Die kleinen Grübchen an ihren Wangen, der Schwung ihrer Lippen, das Blitzen ihrer Augen. Ihre Art zu gehen, oder wie sie ihr Haar in den Nacken warf, wie sie ihn ansah.

Er war bereits die Stufen hinabgeeilt, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Sie sah ihn anders. Sie sah ihn voller Liebe an und genau das würde er schrecklich vermissen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben. Er wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht verlieren. Angestrengt dachte er nach. Vermutlich würde sie ihm, wenn er bei ihr auftauchte, nicht einmal die Tür öffnen, geschweige denn, dass sie mit ihm ein einziges Wort sprach.

Nein, er musste einen anderen Weg geben.

Dobby. Er war der Schlüssel zu seinem Glück. Denn genau darum ging es. Ohne sie fühlte er sich unglücklich und mit ihr nicht. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben ungestört mit ihr zu reden. Alles was er brauchte war ein Plan. Ein idiotensicherer Plan. Er setzte sich auf die Stufen und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen. Sie sollte nicht die Möglichkeit haben vor ihm davonzulaufen, aber er wollte sie nicht einsperren. Ohne Unterbrechungen, fernab von allem und jedem. Er musste einen solchen Ort finden, den sie mochte, wo sie gerne sein wollte. Wohin konnte er sie locken?

*

Nachdenklich saß sie da und nippte an ihrem bereits kalten Cappuccino. Sie musste Roland Recht geben. Sie gab normalerweise niemals auf. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach überstürzt gehandelt. Sie wollte, dass er sie liebte, aber er war einfach noch nicht soweit. Immerhin hatte er sie mit einem Trick zu sich gelockt, weil ihm doch etwas an ihr lag.

Oder war es nur der Sex?

Alles was sie jetzt brauchte war ein guter Plan. Sie musste ihn dazu bringen sich ihr gegenüber mehr zu öffnen. Sie brauchten einen neutralen Ort wo er ihr nicht ausweichen konnte und er ihr zuhören musste. Hogwarts fiel schon mal aus, dort war er zuhause, das wollte sie nicht. Nein es musste woanders sein. Ein Ort an dem er sich wohl fühlte, der ihm vertraut war und wo sie ungestört waren. Fieberhaft dachte sie nach. Roland hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er sie. Er sah wie es in ihrem Kopf zu arbeiten anfing.

Sie würde dem armen Lehrer, obwohl so arm sah er in seinen Augen gar nicht aus, eher unberechenbar, bedrohlich, das waren die Worte die ihm spontan durch den Kopf gingen, wenn er an ihn dachte, mit Sicherheit das Leben noch ganz schön schwer machen.

„Cousinchen?" flüsterte er laut umso ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Leicht irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Viel Glück!" wünschte er ihr, küsste sie auf die Wange und schlenderte zum Tresen um seinen und ihren Kaffee zu bezahlen, dann verließ er das Lokal.

Dabei verabsäumte er es nicht dem einen oder andrem Mädchen noch ein hinreißendes Lächeln zu schenken. Sie mochte ihn, aber er konnte so ein eitler Charmeur sein. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie auf die Tür, die sich nach ihm geschlossen hatte, dann schweiften ihre Gedanken zurück zu Severus. Er hatte es eigentlich nicht verdient, aber sie würde ihm noch einen Chance geben. Schließlich war der Mann schon älter, gut möglich, dass seine Gehirnzellen in Punkto Liebe nicht mehr so schnell auf Touren kamen.

Sie würde es ihm beibringen. Bis jetzt war sie mit ihren Ideen auch gut bei ihm vorangekommen, warum sollte das nicht auch weiterhin klappen? Entschlossen erhob sie sich. Sie hatte viel über das sie nachdenken musste und das konnte sie am besten, wenn sie in Bewegung war. Sie schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch, draußen ging ein frischer Wind. Genüsslich hob sie ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Genau das würde sie für Severus sein. Eine frische Brise, ohne die er nicht mehr leben konnte. Sie war der Wind in seiner Welt.

Beschwingt und eine Spur vergnügter schlenderte sie den Bürgersteig entlang. Sie würde Dobby wieder um Hilfe bitten müssen. Der gute Dobby. Niemals hätte er ihr geholfen, wenn sie ihm nicht erklärt hätte sie meinte es nur gut mit Severus. Er war es der sie in sein Schlafzimmer brachte, nachdem sie ihm ihre Liebe zu Severus gestand. Dobby wünschte sich so sehr, dass Severus glücklich wurde. Immer nur war er ärgerlich, hatte an nichts wirklich Freude und kaum Spaß, denn, und da waren sie sich einig, Schüler schikanieren und ihnen unnötige Strafen aufbrummen, war kein Spaß. Er brauchte eindeutig eine andere Aufgabe der er sich voll und ganz widmen konnte und selbstlos und verliebt wie sie war, wollte sie sich dafür freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen.

Nun musste sie sich nur noch den nächsten Schritt überlegen. Was konnte sie tun um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie brauchte? Was wusste sie über seine Vorlieben? Was tat er gerne, außer seine Mitmenschen quälen? Er war ein guter Lehrer solange er sich auf den Unterrichtsstoff beschränkte, sobald er sich auf etwas anders konzentrierte, beispielsweise einen Schüler, wurde er zur wandelnden Katastrophe. Gerade diese Eigenschaft brachte ihm bei ihr Bonuspunkte. Klar konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass er sie liebte. Dieser Mensch war so sehr darin geübt nur gemeine und boshafte Dinge zu sagen, das konnte er nicht so schnell ändern.

Er hatte sie wirklich bitter nötig und es wurde Zeit ihm diesbezüglich die Augen zu öffnen. Also wohin sollte sie ihn locken und wie? Sie blieb stehen, einen Zeigefinger hatte sie sich auf die Lippen gelegt und sah nachdenklich geradeaus, ohne dabei wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

*

Er erhob sich und lief quer über die Wiesen. Einzig der Wind und etwas weiter hinten Dobby begleiteten ihn. Von letzterem hatte er so eine Ahnung, dass dieser nicht weit war. Ersteres spürte er angenehm auf seiner Haut. Er mochte den Wind. Umso heftiger es stürmte, umso besser. Er fühlte sich dann so lebendig. Hermione war so ein Wirbelwind. Sie kam ihn sein Lebens gestürmt und nichts mehr war so wie es vorher war und wenn er ehrlich war wollte er es auch nicht mehr.

Sie mussten auf jeden Fall einmal miteinander reden. Das war bisher eindeutig zu kurz gekommen. Was wussten sie schon voneinander, außer das sie im Bett perfekt zusammen passten? Praktisch nichts. Das sollten sie schleunigst ändern. Er kannte sie nur als Schülerin. Nicht die beste Voraussetzung für eine Beziehung. Auch da war er bereit einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er diesen Gedanken als völlig lächerlich herabgewürgt, aber jetzt.

Jetzt hatte sie beschlossen es war vorbei. Er lehnte sich an einen Baum und spürte die raue Rinde an seinen Handflächen. Ein Ort. Irgendein Ort musste ihm einfallen. Doch alle, an die er dachte, waren nicht gut. Und was wenn er einen Schritt weiterging und einen neuen Ort für sie beide fand? Keine Erinnerungen, keine Enttäuschungen, nichts. Wo würde es ihr gefallen?

„Dobby?" rief er leise und schon stand der Hauself vor ihm. „Du kennst sie doch, wohin würde sie gerne reisen?"

Bei dieser Frage sanken Dobbys Ohren herab. Natürlich kannte er Miss Granger, aber wenn er jetzt die falsche Antwort gab, wurden zum Schluss beide wieder sehr unglücklich.

„Dobby kann es nicht sagen, Sir." Erwiderte er leicht weinerlich. Severus sah den Konflikt der in dem Elfen tobte und hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt. Wie konnte man sich nur wegen einer solch simplen Frage so aufregen?

„Kannst du mir irgendeinen Hinweis oder Tipp geben? Es ist wichtig!" herrschte er ihn unbewusst an. Der kleine Elf duckte sich und seine Ohren sanken noch weiter herab.

„Miss Granger mag Bücher sehr gerne." versuchte er es vorsichtig. Severus schloss die Augen um sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Das weiß ich selber." Erwiderte er grob und betonte dabei jedes Wort einzeln. „Was sonst noch?"

Dobbys Lippe hatte mittlerweile zu beben begonnen. „Miss Granger hat Dobby gebeten auf den Master Snape aufzupassen, nicht auf sie." Brach es stockend aus ihm heraus. Ärgerlich stieß Severus die Luft aus.

So ein Mist aber auch. Der Elf hatte Recht. Er hatte ihn Auftrag von Hermione beschattet. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und erschreckte den armen Dobby damit fast zu Tode.

„Geh und finde heraus was sie mag!" befahl er ihm streng. Hastig verneigte Dobby sich und wollte schon verschwinden, doch Severus hielt in am Arm fest.

„Und kein Wort zu ihr. Hast du mich verstanden? Das bleibt unser Geheimnis." Heftig nickte Dobby mit dem Kopf und entfernte sich.

Gedankenschwer stand er da. Er musste sie zurückgewinnen. Warum vermasselte er bloß immer alles in seinem Leben?

*

Lautlos erschien er in Hermiones Zimmer. Sie war noch nicht zurück. Was sollte er tun? Warten? War wahrscheinlich das Klügste, denn wenn er ohne Informationen in Hogwarts auftauchte, schrie ihn Master Snape nur wieder an. Neugierig sah er sich um. Ihr Zimmer quoll fast über vor Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an der Wand hängen. Da prangte ein Bild von einem Wal mit einem riesigen Eisberg dahinter. Seine Augen wurden groß. Er wusste, das sich Menschen gerne mit Dingen umgaben, die sie sehr mochten. Scheinbar liebte Miss Granger Eis und Schnee. Das ging schneller als er dachte. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Hermione erschien.

„Ah Dobby! Gut das du da bist." Rief sie glücklich aus.

„Miss Granger liebt Eis und Schnee?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Jaja." Antwortete sie ohne genau hingehört zu haben und so entging ihr auch wie Dobby zu strahlen anfing. Er hatte es herausgefunden und es ging ganz leicht.

„Hör mal Dobby du musst noch einmal etwas für mich tun." Bat sie ihn. „Finde heraus was Severus gerne mag." Zustimmend nickte Dobby mit dem Kopf, aber auch er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Er musste Master Snape sogleich Bericht erstatten. Nun wusste er wohin Hermione gerne wollte. Kaum war Dobby fort, ließ sie sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen. Sie hatte noch immer keine Idee wohin sie Severus locken konnte und konnte nur hoffen, dass Dobby etwas in Erfahrung brachte. Sie hatte tausend Ideen, sie aber alle als blöd und albern wieder verworfen. Zufällig fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild, das ihre Mutter in ihrer Abwesenheit wieder aufgehängt hatte.

Das schreckliche Walbild. Wie sie es still nannte. Sie hasste den Schnee und das Eis. Sie konnte der ewigen Kälte keine Freude abgewinnen. Wenn es nach ihr ging, dann sollte es immer Sommer bleiben. Wahrscheinlich würde sie irgendwann auf eine Südseeinsel ziehen um diesem nasskaltem Wetter zu entfliehen. Wie konnten manche nur freiwillig dort hinfahren um ihren Urlaub dort zu verbringen? Nicht zehn Pferde würden sie da hin bringen. Um sich zu beschäftigen stand sie wieder auf und hängte das Bild ab.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Du kennst sie, die Beiden sind immer so schrecklich kompliziert und dann kommt nur Blödsinn dabei raus. ;-)_

_Das ist jetzt noch nicht, wie angekündigt, das letzte Kapitel. Ein bisschen was kommt noch. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

7 Die 7. Lektion oder Ausgerechnet Alaska!?!

„Schnee und Eis?!?" Severus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Das hätte er nicht gedacht. Wo sollte er jetzt im Sommer Schnee und Eis herzaubern.

„Und du bist dir da ganz sicher?" fragte er noch einmal streng nach. Bejahend nickte Dobby heftig mit dem Kopf. Natürlich war er sich sicher, er hatte Miss Granger doch persönlich gefragt. Unruhig schritt er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und rieb sich dabei die Hände.

„Erzähl es mir noch einmal genau. Was hat sie gesagt? Wie sah sie aus?" War sie traurig über den Bruch zwischen ihnen? Ging es ihr gut? Vermisste sie ihn? Unzählige Fragen purzelten durch seinen Kopf und eine war idiotischer als die andere, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Dobby blickte ihn verunsichert an. Was sollte er sagen.

„Miss Granger war wie immer. Vielleicht ein bisschen…aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie hat da ein Bild an der Wand, mit Schnee und Eis drauf und Dobby hat sie gefragt ob sie das mag, da hat sie ja gesagt." Bei den letzten Worten wurde er wieder etwas selbstbewusster. Es waren Miss Grangers Worte. Er hat sie gefragt und sie hat es gesagt. Genau so war es. Erwartungsvoll sah er auf Severus, doch dieser war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Vielleicht ein bisschen was? Dieser Teil von Dobbys Worten war der einzige, der in seinem Kopf hängen geblieben war. Alles andere hörte er schon nicht mehr. Ging es ihr nicht gut? Und wenn dann war es sicher seine Schuld. Er musste einen Weg finden ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie liebte den Winter sie soll ihn bekommen. Entschlossen stürmte er auf seine Tür zu. Tausend Dinge waren noch zu überlegen, zum Beispiel wie sollte er sie unauffällig zum Nordpol schaffen?

„Master!" rief Dobby hinter ihm her. Ungeduldig drehte Severus sich um und blickte abwartend auf Dobby.

„Mögt ihr Eis und Schnee auch so gerne wie Miss Granger?" Was war das denn für eine alberne Frage? Severus Miene verfinsterte sich kurz. Er hatte für so was keine Zeit.

„Fast so gerne wie Zaubertrankunterricht mit Neville Longbottom!" erwiderte er grob und rauschte davon.

*

„Snape?"

„Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Snape?"

„Es lief alles so gut und dann…Ich habe es vermasselt!" selbst anklagend stand sie in Ginnys Zimmer.

„Wir reden von demselben Snape? Der in der Schule zu allen nur gemein war? Den keiner leiden kann?"

Genervt blickte Hermione auf Ginny.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, dass es sich um Professor Severus Snape handelt? Warst du zu lange in der Sonne?"

Leicht wütend verschränkte Ginny die Arme vor der Brust und sah Hermione finster an.

„Sag mal in jener Nacht in der wir gewettet haben … was war da eigentlich? Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht wieder du warst spazieren, denn das glaube ich dir nicht!"

Hermione ließ sich neben Ginny auf das Bett fallen und blickte auf ihre Hände. „Ich war nicht spazieren, ich war bei ihm." Offenbarte sie ihrer Freundin.

„Und du hast die Wette gewonnen, nehme ich mal an?" Bejahend nickte Hermione mit dem Kopf.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Ginny.

„Entschuldige, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich wollte das noch ein bisschen für mich behalten. Ach und kein Wort zu den Jungs." Bat sie sie.

„Ehrenwort! Aber nun erzähl doch endlich – wie ist er so?" Neugierig blickte sie Hermione an. Severus Snape und Sex hatte sie bisher noch nie in einem Satz untergebracht. Irgendwie wollten die beiden Wörter nicht zusammenpassen.

„Ganz okay, aber… Ich bin so durcheinander. Ich liebe ihn." So nun war es raus. Ginny wartete ein paar Minuten ab, ob Hermione noch etwas dazu sagen würde, aber es kam nichts.

„Ihr habt zusammen eine Nacht…" Hermiones Kopf ruckte bei Ginnys Worten in die Höhe und sie konnte an ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass es mehr als nur die eine Nacht war. „Nächte zusammen verbracht, du liebst ihn, aber glücklich schaust du nicht aus." Fasste Ginny zusammen, ohne dabei Hermione auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Er liebt mich nicht." Stieß sie hervor und sank in sich zusammen. Ginny holte tief Luft.

„Also das ist nicht die Hermione die ich kenne. Die hätte bereits einen Plan sich den Mann, den sie will, zu schnappen und weder Tod noch Voldemort könnten sie davon abhalten." Versuchte sie ihre Freundin aufzumuntern und es funktionierte.

„Du hast Recht. Ich führ mich auf wie ein dummes, verliebtes Mädchen, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss!" Hermione straffte die Schultern und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Ich weiß was ich will. Warum sollte ich darauf warten bis ich es bekomme? Ich werde es mir einfach holen!" Entschlossen sprang sie auf, packte ihre Jacke und wollte sich schon auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen. Sie wollte ihn, er wollte sie und der Rest würde sich von ganz alleine finden.

Ginny hielt sie an der Hand fest. Sie wusste noch immer nicht die ganze Geschichte und bevor sie die nicht kannte, wollte sie Hermione nicht gehen lassen.

„Du denkst doch nicht etwa ich lasse dich so einfach gehen, bevor du mir nicht alles ganz genau erzählt hast, oder?" Schmunzelnd ließ Hermione sich wieder neben Ginny fallen und begann zu erzählen.

Ginnys Augen wurden von Minute zu Minute immer größer und mehrmals entfuhr ihr ein: „Das hast du nicht getan!" , aber das zustimmende Nicken von Hermione versicherte ihr – sie hatte sehr wohl.

*

„Ah Severus, gut das ich dich treffe!" rief Dumbledore aus und legte einen Arm um Severus Schultern. „Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen. Aberforth und ich wollen, wie in alten Zeiten, angeln gehen." Eröffnete ihm Albus und durch Severus lief ein freudiger Schauer. Er hatte das ganze Schloss für sich alleine und brauchte sich um einen Eisberg nun keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

Er würde eine Eiswelt wie sie noch keiner zuvor gesehen hatte im Raum der Wünsche erschaffen und er wäre mit Hermione völlig ungestört. Ein neuerlicher Schauer durchlief ihn, doch diesmal war es eindeutig einer vor Erregung. Was sie miteinander alles tun konnten? Er spürte wie ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Dumbledore sah ihn abwartend an, scheinbar erwartete er irgendeine Antwort von ihm.

„Viel Spaß!" rief Severus aus, löste sich von Dumbledore und sprang die Stufen hoch. Er hatte noch soviel vorzubereiten und am Besten fing er gleich an damit. Dumbledore, der ihm verblüfft hinterher blickte, hatte er schon vollkommen vergessen. Albus schüttelte erstaunt seinen Kopf.

Je älter Severus wurde umso merkwürdiger benahm er sich. Vielleicht vermisste er Voldemort? Solange es ihn gab war Severus mit dem Krieg beschäftigt und hatte genug zu tun, doch in letzter Zeit…

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Schloss, dabei überlegte er kurz die Reise mit Aberforth zu verschieben, aber das hatte keinen Sinn. Severus würde auch in einer Woche noch merkwürdig sein, egal ob er blieb oder ging. Er brauchte eindeutig ein Hobby oder so – vielleicht hätte er ihn zum angeln mitnehmen sollen?

Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Severus die nötige Geduld für diesen Sport aufbrachte. Stundenlang stillsitzen und dabei auf die glatte Oberfläche eines Sees zu blicken, war für Severus mit seinem unberechenbarem Temperament sicher ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Zum Schluss würde er bestimmt nur rummeckern und sie müssten wegen ihm nach Hause fahren. Nein. Besser er blieb im Schloss und bewachte es, oder tat sonst irgendwas, was auch immer.

*

Severus öffnete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche und trat ein. Konzentriert sah er sich um. Zwischen den hohen Säulen lag der Staub mehrerer Jahre und ein paar alte Kisten standen in einer Ecke, sonst gab es hier nichts. Kurz schloss er die Augen und gab sich längst vergangenen Erinnerungen hin. Hier hatte er sich mit James duelliert und ihm eine schmerzhafte Niederlage erteilt. Gut dieser James war nicht echt, aber es war dennoch ein gutes Gefühl gewesen.

Und er hatte mit Lily getanzt. Das war echt und wunderschön gewesen. Er würde es wieder tun. Diesmal mit der vorlautesten Person die er kannte – Hermione Granger. Doch zuvor musste dieser Raum stilgerecht verwandelt werden. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überlegte kurz wie er am Ende aussehen sollte, dann legte er los. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit sah er sich zufrieden um. Es war genauso geworden wie er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Eine Winzigkeit fehlte noch.

Er hob den Arm und deutete mit dem Zauberstab an die Decke. Feine Kristalle rieselten herab und schmolzen in seiner Hand. Jetzt war es perfekt. Gutgelaunt verließ er den Raum und bemerkte erst jetzt wie spät es geworden war. Draußen setzte bereits die Dämmerung ein. Er hatte mehrere Stunden damit verbracht den Raum umzugestalten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich hungrig und so machte er sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Er würde eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen und dann vielleicht ein paar Zeilen an Hermione schreiben, oder sollte er lieber Dobby los schicken? Fröhlich rieb er sich die Hände und lief seltsam beschwingt die Stufen hinab, dabei sah er nicht, dass ihm ein paar Augen misstrauisch folgten.

*

„Danke für alles, Ginny!" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin zum Abschied und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie hatten länger geredet und so war es schon reichlich spät, als Hermione aufbrach. Sie wollte noch heute mit Severus sprechen. Ihn zur Rede stellen. Keine Ausflüchte mehr! Wenn er ihr sagte es war vorbei und er wolle sie nie wieder sehen, dann … musste sie sich eine andere Strategie einfallen lassen um ihn dennoch zu erobern.

So wollte sie es machen, doch als sie an seine Tür klopfte, sie hielt das für besser, als einfach einzubrechen, öffnete ihr niemand. Enttäuscht ließ sie ihre Schultern sinken. Er war nicht da. Ob sie drinnen auf ihn warten sollte? Lieber nicht, dann regte er sich bestimmt nur auf, obwohl…Nein! Sie war zum Reden hergekommen und nicht um mit ihm zu schlafen, dass konnten sie danach tun, eventuell, hoffentlich. Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Tür und wartete. Ein Geräusch von oben ließ sie aufhorchen. Vielleicht war er zurück? Oder es war Dumbledore.

Leise schlich sie nach oben und versteckte sich hinter eine der hohen, dicken Säulen. Da kam er fröhlich die Treppen herab. Er schien sie kein bisschen vermisst zu haben. Wütend und enttäuscht sah sie hinter ihm her. Und was nun? Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Sie wartete nur noch bis er im Speisesaal verschwunden war, dann verließ sie hastig das Schloss und apparierte nach Hause.

*

Zornig klopfte sie mit dem Finger auf sein Porträt. „Soso du bist also kein bisschen traurig darüber das ich dich verlassen habe!" beschuldigte sie ihn und wurde dabei noch wütender. Sie hatte ihm den wahrscheinlich besten Sex seines Lebens beschert und was bekam sie dafür? Nichts!

„Aber wenn du denkst du kommst damit durch, dann hast du dich geschnitten, mein Freundchen!" beschimpfte sie das Bild weiter und wünschte sich dabei sehnsüchtig der echte Severus wäre hier. Sie würde ihm gern all das persönlich sagen und ihn dann zur Hölle schicken. Immer mehr steigerte sie sich in ihre dumme Wut hinein. Mit einem fast lautlosen Plopp erschien Dobby unvermittelt neben ihr und erschreckte sie beinahe zu Tode.

„Ach du meine Güte Dobby! Musst du so plötzlich und ohne Warnung auftauchen?" rief sie immer noch zornig aus. Automatisch duckte sich der kleine Elf und ließ seine Ohren sinken. Hermione verspürte sogleich einen Hauch schlechten Gewissens. Er tat alles damit sie Severus nahe sein konnte und so dankte sie es ihm.

„Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich sogleich bei ihm. Dobbys Miene hellte sich wieder auf und aufgeregt hielt er ihr einen Umschlag hin.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie neugierig nach, bevor sie das Schriftstück entgegen nahm.

„Das hat Master Snape für Miss Granger geschrieben." Berichtete er stolz. Erneut flammte der Zorn in ihr auf und sie riss Dobby den Brief förmlich aus den Händen. Feinsäuberlich zerriss sie ihn in lauter kleine Stückchen und gab die die nicht auf den Boden gefallen waren Dobby zurück.

„Du kannst ihm ausrichten, wenn er mir irgendetwas mitteilen möchte, dann soll er gefälligst herkommen und mir das direkt ins Gesicht sagen." Zischte sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. So nicht! Er wollte sich nur billig aus der Affäre ziehen, aber das würde sie ihm nicht erlauben.

Ungläubig blickte Dobby auf seine Hände. Das würde Master Snape gar nicht gefallen. Er hatte sich soviel Mühe mit dem Brief gegeben.

*

Kaum war er im Speisesaal angekommen, machte er auch schon wieder kehrt. Er konnte nichts essen. Nicht bevor er ein paar Zeilen an sie geschrieben hatte. Er musste wissen ob sie kam. So lief er mehr als das er ging in seinen Kerker hinab, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben.

_Ich würde Dir gerne etwas zeigen. Komm zu mir. Bitte._

_Severus_

Kurz betrachtete er das Geschriebene, war zufrieden mit sich und steckte das Stück Pergament in einen Umschlag. Dobby sollte ihn ihr sogleich bringen. Schon jetzt spürte er freudige Schauer die ihn durchrieselten bei dem Gedanken sie schon bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Das letzte Mal war schon solange her.

Eine Woche war bereits vergangen, als sie wie von Furien gehetzt aus seinen Räumen floh. Er hatte gedacht sie würde, sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte, wiederkommen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte das gedacht, denn bisher konnte er sie weder mit groben Worten noch mit ablehnender Miene davon abhalten ihn zu belästigen.

„Dobby!" rief er und es dauerte nicht lange da erschien der Gerufen schon vor ihm. „Bring das bitte zu Hermione und warte was sie dir für eine Antwort gibt." Sagte er angespannt und ärgerte sich sogleich über sich selbst, das er so aufgewühlt war. Wie würde sie reagieren? Ob sie sogleich zu ihm kam?

*

Da stand er nun mit den Pergamentschnipseln in den Händen und sollte sie Snape bringen. Dobbys Ohren sanken merklich herab. Leise schlich er sich in die Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters. Dieser saß auf seiner Couch und las in einem Buch. Bei Dobbys Erscheinen schnellte sein Kopf, so als hätte er auf ihn gewartet, sogleich empor. Seine erwartungsvolle Miene begann bei Dobbys Gesichtsausdruck langsam zu versteinern.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Dobby zeigte ihm was er in den Händen hielt. „Master Snape solle selber kommen, wenn er Miss Granger etwas sagen möchte." Übermittelte er ihm Hermiones Worte.

Wut flackerte in Severus hoch. Er gab sich Mühe um sich mit ihr wieder zu versöhnen und sie trat dieses Angebot mit Füßen!

„Das hat sie gesagt?" fragte er tonlos nach, doch Dobby bildete sich ein, ein unterschwelliges Knurren wahrgenommen zu haben. Bejahend nickte er mit dem Kopf und wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Ganz ruhig erhob sich Severus von seiner Couch und legte vorsichtig sein Buch zur Seite, nicht das es aus versehen noch beschädigt wurde.

„Und den Brief hat sie gar nicht erst gelesen, nehme ich an?" Diese ruhige Art wie er sprach machte Dobby zunehmend nervöser. Verneinend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er wagte es nicht ein Wort zu sagen.

Nun gut, wenn sie es so wollte, dann würde er ihr das persönlich ins Gesicht sagen, auf seine Art. Zornig griff er nach seinem Umhang und marschierte auf seine Tür zu.

„Sir?" wagte Dobby hinter ihm herzurufen, er ahnte was dieser vorhatte, hielt es aber für keine gute Idee.

„WAS?" knurrte dieser vernehmlich zurück.

„Ähm…ich…vielleicht wäre es besser bis morgen zu warten?" wagte er vorsichtig einzuwerfen und erntete lediglich einen verächtlichen Blick als Antwort.

Nicht eine Sekunde würde er warten. Das wurde jetzt auf der Stelle geregelt. Er rannte förmlich durch das Schloss und auf den Apparierplatz zu. Er konnte es kaum erwarten sie zu sehen und ihr seine Meinung zu sagen. So nicht.

*

„Liebes, dein Vater und ich gehen ins Theater. Möchtest du mitkommen?" Mrs. Granger hatte den Kopf zur Tür ihrer Tochter hineingesteckt und sah sie fröhlich an.

„Nein danke, Mum. Ich habe keine Lust auf Theater. Ich bleibe lieber zuhause." Mit ihrer Laune stand es immer noch nicht zum Besten. Sie war unglaublich wütend auf Severus.

Wütend, weil er nicht selber kam. Wütend, weil er eine Woche nichts von sich hören hat lassen und ihr dann einfach einen Brief schickte. Wütend, weil sie unglücklich war und ihn gutgelaunt durchs Schloss laufen hatte sehen. All das in Summe machte sie wütend und traurig zugleich. Er sollte sie doch vermissen, schrecklich unglücklich sein ohne sie, nicht fröhlich. Das war alles so unfair. Betrübt lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte sie gar nicht verdient.

Ein leises Klopfen von unten an die Eingangstür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Eltern waren noch nicht lange fort, vielleicht hatten sie ihren Schlüssel vergessen, denn wer sollte sonst kommen? Lustlos erhob sie sich und schlenderte nach unten. Sie schnappte einen der Schlüssel vom Schlüsselboard und riss mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen die Tür auf.

„Habt ihr…" jedes weitere Wort was sie sagen wollte erstarb auf ihren Lippen.

Es waren definitiv nicht ihre Eltern, die sie mit vor Wut glühenden, schwarzen Augen anstarrten. Leicht ängstlich schluckte sie den Klos der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte hinunter.

*

Er war aus dem Schloss gestürmt ohne groß nachzudenken, was er eigentlich tun wollte, wenn er tatsächlich vor ihr stand und nun sah er sie, wie sie ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen ansah und das machte ihn noch rasender als er bereits war.

„Weißt du was mein größter Fehler bis her war?" Stumm schüttelte sie ihr Haupt, sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt unter seinem Blick und ihr Kopf war völlig leergefegt.

„Ich war viel zu nachsichtig mit dir! Aber das hat nun ein Ende!" Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie schon gepackt und sie sich wie einen Sack über die Schultern geworfen.

Sie würden reden und zwar sobald er sie nach Hogwarts geschafft hatte. Keine Ausflüchte mehr, keine Spielchen mehr. Nur er, sie und das was zwischen ihnen war. In Hermione kam wieder leben, wütend schlug sie mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein.

„Weißt du was du bist?" Brüllte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen, wofür sie ihn hielt, eigentlich war ihm das im Moment sogar ziemlich egal. Er hielt sie endlich wieder in seinen Händen und das war alles was für ihn zählte.

„Ein primitiver Neandertaler!" kreischte sie weiter. Es gelang ihr noch mit den Fingerspitzen die Tür zu erreichen und sie zuschließen, da lief er auch schon los.

„Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst, du kommst trotzdem hier nicht runter." Erwiderte er entschieden und versetzte ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Allerwertesten damit sie still hielt. Ein empörtes Schnauben war ihre Antwort darauf.

„Wenn ich hier runterkomme, werden wir uns einmal über deine rüden Manieren unterhalten. Ach was sage ich da – du hast gar keine Manieren!" fauchte sie völlig von Sinnen vor Wut.

„Bisher hat dich aber dieser Mangel noch nie gestört." Warf er kühl ein und apparierte mit ihr auf der Schulter nach Hogwarts.

„Nur weil ich bisher noch nicht dazu geäußert habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es mich nicht gestört hat!" kam es patzig von hinten. Sie hatte damit aufgehört seinen Rücken mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten, da sie damit nicht weiterkam. Er trug sie durch das Schlossportal und setzte sie ab, doch bevor er sie endgültig aus seinen Armen entließ, zog er ihr noch den Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Den behalte vorerst einmal ich. Du scheinst in deiner Wut zur Gewalttätigkeit zu neigen." Reizte er sie unbewusst weiter, schnappte ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Gib ihn mir auf der Stelle wieder zurück! Wo, verdammt noch mal, bringst du mich eigentlich hin?" rief sie zänkisch und stemmte dabei ihre Füße fest in den Boden. Sie würde sich das nicht länger gefallen lassen. Wie kam er auf die Idee sie so behandeln zu dürfen?

„Ich habe für dich eine Überraschung und die werde ich dir auch jetzt zeigen!" meinte er fest entschlossen und zog sie unerbittlich weiter. Verblüfft schwieg sie, diese Neuigkeit nahm ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. Ihre Neugierde war erwacht und so folgte sie ihm nun ganz freiwillig.

Eine Überraschung? Was für eine Überraschung? Er öffnete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche und schob sie hinein. Er trat hinter sie und schloss die Tür wieder. Schweigend starrte sie auf ihre Umgebung. Er hatte es geahnt, sein Werk war atemberaubend schön geworden. Selbst Hermione, die sonst immer so vorlaut war, schwieg andächtig.

Der Anblick alleine schon ließ sie frieren und mit den ersten Schneeflocken die ihr Haupt berührten, wurde das was sie bisher für eine Halluzination hielt zur schrecklichen Gewissheit. Sie stand mitten in einem fürchterlichen Schneesturm.

_Man darf mir ruhig einen Kommentar da lassen - würde mich echt freuen! :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Nur keine Sorge, du wirst schon sehen, ich gebe mein Bestes für die Beiden. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

8 Die 8. Lektion oder Eiszeit und Frühlingserwachen

Eiszeit. Er hat sie in die verdammte Eiszeit verschleppt. Was zur Hölle hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie hasste Schnee, sie hasste die Kälte und vor ihr türmte sich ein riesiger Eisberg auf. Rings um sie fielen unzählige Schneeflocken. Sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. Wie sehr musste er sie nur verabscheuen um ihr das anzutun?

Mit welcher Tat hatte sie den Bogen überspannt? War es die Nacht gewesen in der sie ihn überfallen hatte? Nein nicht die Erste, sondern die in der sie ihm nackt in seinem Zimmer aufgelauert hatte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab schon griffbereit, aber an dem hatte sie so gar kein Interesse. Viel mehr interessierte sie was er unter der Decke vor ihr verbarg.

Nur wenn sie daran dachte überlief es sie heiß und dann wurde ihr schlagartig wieder kalt. Fröstelnd und mit garantiert bereits blauverfärbten Lippen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie wischte sich als könnte sie so den Schnee vertreiben mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht, aber natürlich prasselten noch immer unermüdlich flauschige, wattige Schneeflocken auf ihr Gesicht und auf den Rest ihres Körpers. Sie hatte einen Alptraum und der der ihn verursacht hatte stand vor ihr.

Tief holte sie Luft und registrierte dabei voller Entsetzen die aufsteigenden Atemwolken aus ihrem Mund. Ihr fehlten noch immer die Worte, aber dennoch rang sie sich zu einer Antwort auf dieses Desaster durch.

„Warum tust du mir das an? Hasst du mich so sehr? Quält dich mein Anblick dermaßen das du dich gezwungen siehst dich so an mir zu rächen? Wenn ja, dann finde ich das nicht komisch!" stieß sie gepresst hervor.

Der Mann brauchte doch nur einfach zu sagen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Es war bestimmt nicht notwendig bei ihr zu solch drastischen Mitteln zu greifen. Severus war sprachlos. Sie liebte doch den Schnee, oder nicht? Warum sollte der Anblick – unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf – ihr Anblick ihn quälen? Nun ja, wenn er sie nur ansah und nicht anfassen durfte, dann empfand er das als durchaus quälend, aber nicht so wie sie scheinbar dachte. Nur wie sollte er ihr das erklären. Er kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Ich dachte du würdest das mögen." Versuchte er es vorsichtig. Jetzt nur nichts Falsches sagen.

„Das?!?" Sie wies mit der Hand um sich. „Ich soll das mögen? Wer sagt denn sowas?" erwiderte sie zänkisch, was in ihm automatisch den Zorn schürte.

„Du selbst!" Perplex drehte sie sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn verständnislos. Eine leichte Unsicherheit schlich sich in seinen Blick. „Dobby hat dich gefragt und du hast ihm gesagt du würdest Schnee und Eis lieben…" begann er zögerlich und bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, eigentlich gesamten Körperhaltung stockte er immer mehr bei jedem Wort.. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, scheinbar hatten sie sich beide, er und Dobby, geirrt.

„Du magst es nicht. Du kannst Schnee und Eis nicht ausstehen habe ich Recht?" Erkannte er plötzlich ganz klar und schloss die Augen. Von Minute zu Minute wurde dieser Abend immer schlimmer.

„Du hast das alles geschaffen um mir eine Freude zu machen?" fragte sie ungläubig nach. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ganz atemlos und schwindlig. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er hat das alles für sie getan, weil er dachte ihr würde das gefallen. Wahnsinn! Sie hatte doch gewonnen. Ihre ganze Wut, ihr Unmut über die Situation verpuffte im Nichts. Alles war auf einmal unwichtig. Nur mehr er zählte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit einem Schrei warf sie sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Er fing sie auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie mochte Schnee und Eis nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen können, aber ihm schon.

„Das ist ja so romantisch!" rief sie zwischen den Küssen gerührt aus und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Er konnte es vielleicht nicht sagen, aber er musste sich wirklich etwas aus ihr machen. Sie musste ihm etwas bedeuten. Warum sonst sollte er diesen Aufwand für sie betreiben, wenn nicht aus Liebe? Sie löste sich von ihm und strahlte ihn glücklich an.

„Ich wusste es doch!" meinte sie triumphierend, was ihn seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen ziehen ließ.

„Du wusstest gar nichts! Ich wollte dich einladen und was hast du mit meiner Einladung gemacht?" bezeichnend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte sie ernst an. Errötend und leicht beschämt senkte sie den Kopf und murmelte dabei unverständliches Zeug.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn ich heute nicht zu dir gekommen wäre?" fragte er herausfordernd. „Wärst du wiedergekommen?" Wieder streckte sie die Arme nach ihm aus und wollte ihn an sich ziehen, doch er wich ihr geschickt aus und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Oh nein! Jetzt wird geredet. Das heben wir uns vielleicht für später auf!" stellte er unmissverständlich klar und machte, um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, einen großen Schritt nach hinten. Jetzt stand er zwar mit dem Rücken zur Wand, aber besser das, als in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben. Wer weiß, wenn sie es tatsächlich darauf anlegte wie lange würde er ihr widerstehen können? Nicht sehr lange, wenn er so nach unten sah und die leichte Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose betrachtete. Hermione stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Du willst also reden? Gut! Dann mach, verdammt noch mal, das hier endlich der Winter aufhört." Verlangte sie streng und sah ihn immer noch hungrig an. Sex wäre entschieden die bessere Idee gewesen. Er bot ihr Einhalt, indem er ihr sachte eine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an." bat er leise und ging dann an ihr vorbei.

Und er kann mir kaum noch widerstehen. JA! Sie schluckte und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie hatte sich den begehrtesten und unwiderstehlichsten, gut auch unausstehlichsten Mann von ganz Hogwarts geschnappt. Strahlend vor Glück drehte sie sich zu ihm um und war sprachlos.

Der Schnee, das Eis, der ganze verdammte Eisberg war fort und stattdessen war der Frühling angebrochen. Überall blühte es. Blumen, Bäume, sogar Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören. Es war zauberhaft. Und inmitten alldem stand einladend eine Parkbank und er. Die Kälte war gewichen und hatte einer warmen, frühlingshaften Brise Platz gemacht. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und ohne zögern gab sie ihm die ihrige.

„Setz dich!" forderte er sie auf, kaum das sie die Bank erreicht hatten. Lange sah er sie einfach nur an, schien auf etwas zu warten. Leicht unruhig rutschte sie hin und her.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte er sie plötzlich und verwirrte sie damit. Das du mich liebst. Das du willst, das ich bei dir bleibe. Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber laut wollte sie das nicht sagen.

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihn schon einmal durcheinander gebracht und irgendwie hatte sie Angst vor der Antwort. Was wenn er sie nie, niemals lieben konnte? Diese Möglichkeit bestand durchaus. Wer war sie schon? Seine ehemalige Schülerin die ihn förmlich zum Sex genötigt hatte, nicht das da allzu viel zum nötigen gewesen wäre. Nur zu willig ließ er sich verführen. Aber war sie nicht für ihn der Reiz des Verbotenen? Konnte daraus überhaupt Liebe wachsen? Still sah er auf sie und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Das ist kompliziert und nicht einfach zu beantworten." wich sie aus. Wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit gestand, war er vermutlich schneller draußen als sie bis drei zählen konnte.

„Miss Granger Sie wissen doch sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort und hier, wo es persönlich um sie geht, scheitern sie." forderte er sie heraus. Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen zog er ungläubig und tadelnd zugleich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Unwillkürlich straffte Hermione sich. Das konnte, nein das durfte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Oh ich habe durchaus darauf eine Antwort, nur frage ich mich ob du schon bereit dafür bist." meinte sie ausweichend. Hieß es nicht mit älteren Menschen musste man nachsichtig sein? Ab einem gewissen Alter war es nicht mehr so leicht sich zu ändern. Sie musste Geduld mit ihm haben. Unruhig klopfte er mit den Fingern auf der Lehne der Bank.

„Du spielst Spielchen mit mir. Lass das und gib mir eine klare Antwort." verlangte er streng. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen. Sie kannte seinen strengen Ton vom Unterricht, aber im Vergleich wie er jetzt zu ihr sprach war das nichts. Sie riss ihre Augen von ihm los und blickte geradeaus.

„Wenn du die Antwort noch nicht kennst, dann...ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Das musst du schon ganz alleine herausfinden." meinte sie leise. „Und das hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Spielchen zu tun." Tränen brannten ihr kurz in den Augen. Zu lange schon. Zu lange liebte sie ihn schon. Er war ihr so vertraut. In ihrer Welt war er der Mann ihrer Träume.

„Ich will dich. Schon das ganze Jahr über hungere ich nach dir, aber ich bin mit meinen Gefühlen nicht alleine." brach es aus ihr ungewollt heraus. Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an und zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er hastig nach. Hatte er sich doch verraten? ER war zu auffällig gewesen, er wusste es. Sein Blick war an ihr zu oft hängen geblieben. Oder war es dieses fast berühren, wenn er dicht hinter ihr stand und ihre Arbeit kontrollierte und dabei nichts anderes als ihren Duft wahrnahm und die Möglichkeit nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Wärme zu spüren? Hatte ihn das verraten? Es gab so viele Momente und somit auch tausend Möglichkeiten. Unbemerkt von ihr gingen ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache." stieß sie gepresst hervor, Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, dass es auch andere gab, Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang die ihn auch sexy fanden. Sie hatte sie darüber reden gehört und war zornig geworden. Es war dieses Schwarz. Er trug keine andere Farbe und ohne es zu wollen, so wie er war wollte er das ganz bestimmt nicht, weckte er die Fantasie der Mädchen, einschließlich ihrer.

Aber nur sie kannte die Wahrheit. Sie wusste was er unter seiner Robe und all dem Schwarz verbarg und um nichts in der Welt wollte sie dieses Wissen missen, oder ihn gar verlieren. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen.

„Ich wollte dir das eigentlich nicht sagen." sagte sie klar und deutlich, ein leicht belustigter Ton hatte sich bei ihr eingeschlichen.

„Aber?" hakte er nach.

„Nichts aber. Du weißt was ich für dich empfinde." Keine Ausflüchte mehr. Entweder er liebte sie auch, oder konnte es sich zumindest vorstellen es in naher Zukunft zu tun, oder sie war hier weg und würde nie wieder kommen. Sie hat es also nicht gemerkt. Gut! Halt. Moment. Sie hatte es wieder getan. Sie gestand ihm ihre Liebe. Was sollte er tun? Er mochte sie irgendwie und vielleicht auch mehr. Natürlich mehr. Darum hatte er sie hierher gebracht und eine Eislandschaft für sie erschaffen. Frustriert strich er sich durchs Haar.

„Ich...ich..." Er zwang sich Luft zu holen. Nun war sie es, die ihm mit der Hand den Mund verschloss.

„Ich möchte nicht das du etwas sagst was nicht aus deinem Herzen kommt." bat sie leise.

„Willst du das ich bleibe?" Er nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Möchtest du, dass ich nach diesem Abend wiederkomme?" Wieder ein Nicken.

„Das ist zumindest ein Anfang." Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an und legte ihre Hand zärtlich an seine Wange.

„Mehr darf ich wahrscheinlich von einem Mann wie dir nicht erwarten." zog sie ihn halbscherzhaft auf, aber ein Teil tief in ihr war auch ein klein wenig traurig. Er sollte sie nicht nur begehren. Begehren war gut, ohne Zweifel, aber nicht gut genug. Es sollte mehr sein, was sie verband. Plötzlich kehrte ihr Übermut zurück.

„Findest du wir haben fürs erste genug geredet?" fragte sie und sah ihn unschuldig an, was natürlich seinen Verdacht erregte. Was hatte sie vor? Ernst runzelte er die Stirn. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal von ihr überrumpeln lassen. Nicht das die paar Mal vorher schlecht gewesen wären, ganz im Gegenteil, aber...Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Überlegungen.

Sie war unbemerkt näher gerückt und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und überließ sich ganz ihr. Lange Zeit später löste sie sich von ihm und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoss. Verliebt sah sie hoch zu ihm. Ihre Hand suchte die seinige und wie von selbst woben sich ihre Finger ineinander.

„Ich denke..." ein schelmisches Lächeln spielte um ihren verführerischen Mund und verzauberte ihn. Er hatte nur noch Augen für sie. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, er merkte es nicht und wenn so war es ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Sachte schwang sie den Stab in ihrer Hand und veränderte die Landschaft erneut. Plötzlich sah ihre Umgebung so aus wie auf dem Astronomieturm. Es war Nacht geworden im Raum der Wünsche. Über ihnen stand der volle Mond und strahlte mit tausenden Sternen um die Wette.

„Ich war erst einmal so richtig verliebt. Das ist schon sehr lange her und hat heute eigentlich auch keine Bedeutung mehr." erzählte er leise. Sie lag da und hörte zu.

„Was ist daraus geworden?" wagte sie zu fragen, als sein Schweigen zu lange dauerte. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. Sie wäre nicht sie, wenn sie ihm nicht diese Frage stellen würde.

„Nichts. Sie heiratete einen Anderen und das war gut so. Ich war bestimmt nicht der Richtige." Sie drückte seine Hand und hielt sie noch fester.

„Und jetzt?" Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals bei dieser Frage und eigentlich bereute sie es schon sie überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Wollte sie ihm nicht Zeit geben? Nun war es zu spät. Die Frage gestellt und den Atem anhaltend harrte sie der Antwort. Er schluckte. Dachte nach. Er nahm seine andere Hand von der Bank und ließ sie in ihr Haar gleiten. Es tat gut sie zu berühren. War beruhigend und aufregend zugleich. Schon komisch. Dieses Mädchen brachte seine Emotionen stärker in Aufruhr als Voldemort es je gekonnt hätte, spielte mit seinen Gefühlen und ließ sie Achterbahn fahren und doch war es das Schönste was er jemals erlebt hatte.

„Ich bin zu alt...ich war dein Lehrer. Du solltest nach jemand Passenderem Ausschau halten..." sagte er ruhig und emotionslos.

Hermiones hatte das Gefühl ihr bräche das Herz bei seinen Worten. Sie hatte verloren. Das alles, was sie sich geschaffen hatte, war wie dieser Raum eine Illusion. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie hatte damit gerechnet und würde nun damit klar kommen müssen. Vielleicht, wer weiß, eines Tages war sie tatsächlich über ihn hinweg und es kam ein anderer. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht und so versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Weg. Nur weg von hier. Von ihm. Von dieser Demütigung, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Aber ich will nicht dass du das tust. Alleine die Vorstellung jemand anderes könnte dich so berühren, so sehen..." Sie fühlte wie er sich verkrampfte. Es fiel ihm schwer über sich und seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Ein paar mal atmete er tief ein und aus.

„Bleib." sagte er schlicht. „Bleib solange du willst." brachte er mühsam über die Lippen. Sie erhob sich von der Bank und sah ihm in die Augen. Ganz dicht rückte sie dabei an ihn heran. Suchte in seinem Gesicht nach irgendwelchen verborgenen Wahrheiten. Meinte er es wirklich so wie er es sagte? Wollte er sie wirklich hier haben? Hier in seinem Leben?

„Was wenn ich für immer bleibe und nie wieder fortgehe?" forderte sie ihn heraus. Die meisten Männer würde diese Frage zu Tode erschrecken und sie erfolgreich in die Flucht schlagen. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien keine Panikattacke, sondern ein warmes Lächeln.

„Dann müssten wir einen Platz für all deine Sachen finden." schlug er neckend vor und beugte sich ihr ein Stück entgegen. Sie neigte ihren Kopf, auch auf ihren Lippen lag ein Lächeln.

„Ich möchte eines Tages Kinder. Wie stehst du dazu?" Das war schlicht die ultimative Frage, wenn er jetzt nicht um sein Leben rannte, dann musste er sie einfach lieben. Kurz flackerte ein Funken Angst in seinen Augen auf. Das war neu für ihn. Er hatte vor nichts und niemanden Angst, aber diese Frage machte ihm Angst. Er musste sich vernehmlich räuspern, ehe er eine Antwort zustande brachte.

„Ich mag Kinder. Sie sind eine Bereicherung der Gesellschaft."

Sie musste sich stark beherrschen um nicht einfach loszuprusten.

„Wer hat dir denn diesen Satz eingeflüstert?" fragte sie kichernd. Völlig entrüstet und gespielt beleidigt sah er sie an.

„Das muss mir keiner einflüstern..." meinte er entsetzt. „Aber es kann sein, dass Dumbledore es das eine oder andere Mal erwähnt hatte." gestand er ihr und grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

„Und dieser Mann behauptet ich höre ihm nie richtig zu."

Hermione konnte nicht länger an sich halten und lachte bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Wieder hatte er es geschafft und ihr eine völlig neue Seite an sich zu offenbaren. Er besaß einen feinen Sinn für Humor. Wer hätte das gedacht? Die meisten hielten ihn für absolut humorlos, doch die hatten sich alle geirrt und sie war froh darüber. Sie erhob sich und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ich möchte ein gutes Glas Wein, eine schönes, warmes Kaminfeuer und mit dir ins Bett gehen, aber nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge."

*

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ging rückwärts weiter, dabei begann sie ihren Körper zu enthüllen.

„Jetzt, da es nicht mehr so kalt ist, brauche ich das nicht mehr." Langsam zog sie sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos fallen. Darunter kam ein schlichter weißer BH zum Vorschein. Sie zupfte unschuldig am Bund ihrer Jogginghose herum. Sie hatte sich zuhause in gemütliche Sachen geworfen – wie hätte sie auch damit rechnen sollen, dass er noch vorbeikam und sie praktisch entführte?

„Ich denke, ich kann, so warm wie es hier auf einmal ist, auch auf die Hose verzichten." Schelmisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu und schob diese in Zeitlupe über ihre Hüften, die Beine hinab. Beinahe ungeduldig schüttelte sie diese ab und stand nun nur noch mit Slip und BH bekleidet vor ihm.

„Willst du nicht auch etwas ausziehen?" forderte sie ihn heraus. Die ganze Zeit hingen seine Augen nur hungrig auf ihr und sahen ihr gebannt beim Entkleiden zu, doch bei ihren Worten kam wieder Leben in ihn. Hastig zerrte er an seiner Robe und riss beinahe einen Knopf ab, um sich ihrer zu entledigen, dabei ließ er sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen und so entging ihm nicht wie sie die Hände auf ihren Rücken wandern ließ um den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen. Hemd, Schuhe, Socken alles warf er von sich, es konnte ihm nicht schnell genug gehen.

Zum öffnen der Hose musste er kurz den Blick von ihr nehmen und als er wieder hoch sah war sie verschwunden. Verblüfft starrte er auf den Platz wo sie noch vor einer Minute gestanden hatte.

„Wenn du mich suchst ich bin hier!" rief sie ihm leise aus dem angrenzenden Raum zu. Sie war in seinem Schlafzimmer und so wie es sich anhörte in seinem Bett.

„Zieh dich aus und komm her!" verlangte sie. Schnell zog er auch noch den Rest aus und folgte ihrer Stimme.

Das überschreiten der Türschwelle gab den Blick frei auf Hermione die sich nackt in seinem Bett räkelte. Sie sah aus wie eine Göttin, schön wie Aphrodite. Gebannt starrte er sie an bis sie zu lachen anfing.

„Willst du dort noch länger rumstehen und mich anglotzen oder besteht doch noch die Möglichkeit das du heute noch zu mir ins Bett steigst und mir zeigst wie sehr ich dir gefalle?" Dabei blickte sie anzüglich auf seine Körpermitte wo sie eindeutig den Beweis sehen konnte wie sehr er sie begehrte. Da war sie wieder, sein vorlaute Miss Granger, mit einer Aufforderung die sie nicht zweimal sagen musste.

Er kletterte zu ihr ins Bett und schloss sie in seine Arme. Ein angenehmes Gefühl ihre nackte Haut an seiner zu spüren. Minutenlang blieb er einfach liegen und genoss den Augenblick, aber nicht lange. Schon erhob sie sich auf die Knie und stütze sich auf seinen Schultern mit den Händen ab.

„Jetzt, mein lieber Professor, werde ich Sie so verwöhnen, dass Sie mich gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Leben fortschicken können." drohte sie ihm und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln. Ihre Lippen folgten ihren Händen auf dem Weg hinab. Er ahnte bereits ihr Ziel und eine Hitzewelle brannte durch seinen Körper, doch das war nichts im Vergleich als er seinen Verdacht tatsächlich bestätigt fand.

Er musste sich stark beherrschen um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. Sie war wahrlich eine Hexe und zwar eine von der ganz üblen Sorte. Er meinte vor Begierde vergehen zu müssen. Sie wusste scheinbar ganz genau was ihm gefiel, was er mochte, was er nötig hatte. Schließlich hatte er den Punkt erreicht, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Er brauchte sie, wollte sie. Unter sich, in ihr.

Knurrend packte er sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie auf den Rücken und bevor sie sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte war er bereits in ihr. Regungslos verharrte er über ihr und blickte sie mit vor Erregung ganz dunkel gewordenen Augen an. Zärtlich strich sie ihm einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du ungeduldig wirst. Mit dieser Eigenschaft hast du mich, ohne es zu wollen, bereits im Unterricht erobert." Eröffnete sie ihm und keuchte kurz auf als er sein Gewicht bei ihren Worten verlagerte und so sanft in sie stieß.

„Mach das nochmal und ich bewege mich nie wieder aus diesem Bett." Versprach sie ihm mit atemloser Stimme. Neckend sah er auf sie herab und gab sich unschuldig.

„Was meinst du? Das hier?" Wieder bewegte er sich ein kleines Stück und trieb damit Hermione fast in den Wahnsinn. Kurz rang sie nach Luft um sie dann anzuhalten.

„Professor Snape entdecke ich da etwa eine leicht herrschsüchtige Seite an Ihnen?" fragte sie provozierend und hob ihrerseits unmerklich ihr Becken an und stürzte Severus damit fast an den Rand des Abgrundes.

„Biest!" stieß er stöhnend hervor, um gleich darauf um mehr zu bitten.

„Mach das noch mal." Kam es schwer über seine Lippen. Nun war er es der um Atem rang. Hermione hob ein Bein und ließ es langsam von oben nach unten über seines gleiten. Gleichzeitig strich sie mit der Zunge über sein Ohr, spielte damit und biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen.

„Nun Professor sind Sie bereit für die nächste Lektion?" hauchte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr und begann sich rhythmisch unter ihm zu bewegen. Severus schloss die Augen und ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen überrollen, um sich dann ihrem Tempo anzupassen.

„Das nächste Mal binde ich dich wieder am Bett fest." Versprach er ihr knurrend und stieß tief in sie.

„Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon!" Ihre Augen blitzten übermütig ehe auch sie sich ihrer Erregung ergab und sich von ihren Gefühlen fortschwemmen ließ. Das Liebesspiel mit ihm war wundervoll wie immer.

Träge lag sie auf der Seite, ihr Körper war immer noch schweißgebadet. Sie hörte ihn hinter sich schwer atmen. Auch er war davon nicht unberührt geblieben. Plötzlich glitten Finger, so zart wie Samt, ihre Schulter hinab, folgten den Rippen, strichen über ihre Taille und an ihre Hüfte entlang um wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

„Du hast einen fantastischen Körper und ich berühre ihn viel zu gerne." Sachte hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich verführt hast." Gestand er ihr ein. Hier in der Dunkelheit, geschützt vor ihren Augen, fiel es ihm leichter über seine Gefühle zu reden. Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, nahm die Hand von ihr und schien schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen zu sein.

Hermione lag noch lange wach. Zu vieles ging ihr durch den Kopf. Er hatte bereits viel gelernt. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht sie zu begehren, sie zu brauchen und was ihr noch tausendmal mehr bedeute er gab praktisch zu sie in seinem Leben haben zu wollen. Wenn man ihn betrachtete wie er war kam das einer Liebeserklärung verdammt nahe. Plötzlich lächelte sie.

Sie dachte an den Eisberg. Er hatte sich all die Mühe mit Schnee und Eis gemacht, weil er dachte sie würde es lieben. Für sie hatte er im Raum der Wünsche den Nordpol herbeigezaubert. In ihm steckte mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutete. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und für diesen Abend der so katastrophal begann und doch so wundervoll endete, liebte sie ihn tatsächlich noch ein Stückchen mehr, sofern das möglich war.

„Du bist ein wunderbarer Mann, Severus Snape und ich gebe dich nie wieder her." Flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.

Severus riss die seinigen weit auf, achtete aber darauf ruhig weiter zu atmen und sagte kein Wort, doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken.


	9. Chapter 9

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und CaroloveSeverus!_

_Marylein Zeit das ist das Zauberwort. Vor allem Severus braucht Zeit. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

9 Aurelis Hypnotica oder und was jetzt?

Unruhig schlich er vor der offenen Tür auf und ab und lugte immer wieder hinein. Da lag sie. Auf dem Bauch, die Hände lagen abgewinkelt um ihren Kopf, das Haar war wild zerzaust. Die Decke war während der Nacht verrutscht, doch bevor er aufgestanden war, hatte er sie noch ordentlich zugedeckt. Unentwegt musste er an all das denken was sie gestern gesagt hatte. Sie sprach von Kindern. Sie war selber fast noch ein Kind! Er haderte schwer mit sich.

Einerseits war es toll, geradezu fantastisch sie in seinem Leben, in seinem Bett zu haben, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie erst siebzehn und sie war seine Schülerin gewesen. Was hatte er nur getan? _Du könntest ihr Vater sein und genauso solltest du dich benehmen!_ Ermahnte er sich selbst streng. Wenn das raus kam, dass er mit ihr eine Beziehung hatte, dann war er mit Sicherheit seinen Job los und was ihre Eltern, oder auch Dumbledore mit ihm anstellten, daran wollte er erst gar nicht denken und doch…

Wieder warf er einen Blick auf sie, war sie jede verdammte Sekunde wert, die er mit ihr verbrachte, auch wenn er dafür in der ewigen Verdammnis landete. Was sollte er nur tun? Er hätte sie nie einladen dürfen. Warum nur hatte er das getan? Mit seiner unüberlegten Aktion im Raum der Wünsche hatte er ihre fehlgeleiteten Gefühle, die er auch empfand, bei Merlin er war verliebt, es zu leugnen hatte keinen Sinn, nur noch verstärkte.

Aber es war einfach nicht richtig. Nur weil er und sie es wollten, war es dennoch nicht richtig. Alle würden das so sehen. Es passte einfach nicht. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und er…Er hatte seine Lebensmitte bereits überschritten und sowieso war er nicht gut im Bereich zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen, egal welcher Art. Er hatte keine Freunde, keine Kumpels und schon gar keine Freundinnen. Bis jetzt.

Ein Seufzer aus seinem Schlafzimmer ließ ihn schnell wieder dorthin eilen. Wachsam blickte er auf sie. Sie hatte ihre Position leicht verändert. Lag etwas auf der Seite und grub ihr Gesicht dabei tief ins Kissen. Sie schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen. Unruhe befiel ihn wieder und erneut eilte er ruhelos auf und ab. Am Besten beendete er den Wahnsinn - was war es sonst, bevor ihm die Situation endgültig entglitt und er gar keinen Einfluss mehr darauf hatte. Das sie diesen Punkt vielleicht bereits überschritten hatten, dieses Argument duldete er erst gar nicht. Wieder schlich er sich an die Schlafzimmertür heran und spähte hinein. Zärtliche Gefühle durchfluteten ihn. Warum gab es keine Möglichkeit mit ihr zusammen zu sein? Warum war in seiner Welt nie etwas einfach? Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Master?"

Erschrocken zuckte er innerlich zusammen, äußerlich war ihm natürlich nichts anzumerken. Er drehte sich mit Schwung um und warf einen todbringenden Blick auf Dobby. Dieser zwinkerte mit den Augen und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte den Mund geöffnet um noch etwas zu sagen, aber bei Snapes Gesichtsausdruck hatte er jedes Wort vergessen. Sein gesamtes Hirn war wie leergefegt. Bleich stand er da und ließ unmerklich die Ohren sinken.

Neben sich auf den Tisch hatte er ein Tablett mit heißem Tee und frischen Brötchen abgestellt. Er brachte wie jeden Morgen Severus sein Frühstück. Severus fasste sich wieder und entspannte sich. Dobby konnte nichts für seine miserable Laune, das war ganz alleine seine Schuld.

„Danke Dobby." Rang er sich zu einer einigermaßen höflichen Antwort durch. Er hatte sich unmerklich vor seiner Schlafzimmertür aufgebaut, damit Dobby nicht sah wer in seinem Bett lag.

Obwohl der kleine Hauself als einziger sowieso Bescheid wusste, wollte er dennoch nicht das er Hermione so sah. Er redete sich ein um sich zu schützen, aber im Grunde tat er es um sie zu schützen. So sollte sie niemand, außer ihm, sehen. Dobby, der von diesen Gedankengängen nichts mitbekam, schenkte Severus eine Tasse Tee ein und brachte sie ihm, dabei sah er ungewollt an Severus vorbei und hätte beinahe die Tasse fallengelassen.

„Ach wie schön!" rief er freudig aus, ehe er es verhindern konnte. „Miss Granger ist hier." Der Hauself schien darüber überglücklich zu sein. Severus wollte ihn gerade streng mahnen, als nach einem kurzen Klopfen die Tür aufsprang und Dumbledore im Türrahmen erschien.

„Guten Morgen Severus." Grüßte er ihn freundlich und trat ein. Severus Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Das war mit Abstand der schlimmste Morgen seines ganzen Lebens. Einmal hatte er eine Frau bei sich im Bett und ganz Hogwarts kam vorbei, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Was war nur los heute? Sollte Albus nicht beim Angeln sein?

Gestresst strich er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, schob mit einem Fuß Hermiones Sachen ins Schlafzimmer und schloss schnell die Tür, bevor Albus auch noch etwas merkte.

„Guten Morgen, Albus. Wolltest du nicht ein paar Tage mit deinem Bruder verbringen?" schaffte er es ihn völlig teilnahmslos zu fragen und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse wobei er sich prompt die Zunge verbrannte und zu husten begann. Zornig sah er auf Dobby, dieser zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte dich nur ungern solange alleine im Schloss lassen und habe daher beschlossen den Ausflug früher als geplant abzubrechen." Murmelte der Direktor ausweichend. Severus konnte sich denken was passiert war. Albus und Aberforth hatten sich bestimmt wieder gestritten. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis das die Beiden sich zwar liebten, aber nicht lange zusammen sein konnten, ohne das sie zu streiten anfingen.

Zumeist handelte es sich um belangloses Zeug. Letztes Mal stritten sie darum ob ein Schottenrock rot mit schwarzen Karos ist, oder schwarz mit roten. Eine sinnlose Debatte, wie Severus insgeheim fand, aber er sagte nie etwas dazu. Stattdessen überlegte er fieberhaft wie er Dumbledore aus seinen Räumen herausbekam bevor er bemerkte das er Besuch hatte. Wenn dieser Hermione sah war bestimmt die Hölle los. Warum dachte er auch nie nach, bevor er etwas tat? Unschlüssig kratzte er sich am Kopf.

„Tja nun schön. Dann lass uns doch nach oben gehen und frühstücken." Schlug Severus vor und machte bereits einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Dumbledore hatte ganz andere Pläne.

„Da ich schon hier bin und du bereits dein Frühstück hast, könnten wir genauso gut hier zusammen frühstücken." Schlug er vor und steuerte auf den Tisch mit dem Tee zu. Leichte Panik befiel Severus. Alles nur das nicht.

„Lieber nicht. Mein Tee ist schon ganz kalt und ich hätte gern frischen." Erwiderte Severus schwach (Was für eine alberne Ausrede!!!) und versuchte Albus unbemerkt zur Tür hinauszulocken. Dieser war aber immer noch nicht überzeugt und sträubte sich sichtlich.

„Wir könnten doch Dobby…" weiter kam er nicht, Severus fiel ihm rasch ins Wort.

„Außerdem kannst du mir dann gleich deinen Fang zeigen."

‚_Besser ich sehe deinen, bevor du meinen entdeckst.'_ Dachte Severus sarkastisch und klopfte dem alten Mann aufmunternd auf die Schulter und lotste ihn dabei endgültig zur Tür hinaus.

*

Ausgeruht und mit der Welt zufrieden streckte sich Hermione in den Kissen, dabei umhüllte sie Severus persönlicher Geruch. Der Mann roch so gut, sie war regelrecht süchtig danach. Tief vergrub sie ihre Nase in seinem Kissen und inhalierte seinen Duft. Das war das Parfüm des puren Wahnsinns. Eine brisante Mischung aus Abenteuer, Sex und Liebe. Einfach unwiderstehlich. Suchend hob sie den Kopf und blickte um sich, doch er war fort. Enttäuscht sank sie in die Kissen zurück. Warum war er nicht hier? Sie beschloss zu warten, bestimmt kam er bald zurück. Vielleicht organisierte er nur ein Frühstück für sie beide, oder er holte sich seine Ausgabe vom Tagespropheten?

Wie schwach das war, hörte sie selbst in ihren Ohren, obwohl sie es nur dachte. Er war ohne ein Wort gegangen. Er könnte auch einen wichtigen Termin gehabt haben? Wäre möglich, aber hätte er dann nicht einen Nachricht hinterlassen? Ihre Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen, sodass ihr davon ganz schwindlig wurde. Energisch zwang sie sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Was sie zum Beispiel ihren Eltern sagte warum sie die ganze Nacht nicht zuhause gewesen war?

Am Besten beeilte sie sich um nach Hause zu kommen, bevor sie sich allzu große Sorgen um sie machten. Mit Severus konnte sie auch später noch reden. Egal wo er war, es war bestimmt wichtig und er wollte sie sicher nicht so einfach alleine lassen. Redete sie sich selber fest ein und stand auf. Ihre Kleider fand sie lieblos auf einem Haufen neben der Tür. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie war das kein gutes Zeichen. Seufzend zog sie sich die völlig zerknitterten Sachen über und verließ das Zimmer. Auch im anderen Raum war niemand. Auf dem Tisch entdeckte sie frische Brötchen und eine halbgetrunkene Tasse Tee.

Scheinbar war Severus beim Frühstück gestört geworden und irgendjemand hatte ihn dringend weggerufen. Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und stibitzte sich eines der Brötchen, dann verließ sie auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer. Auf dem Gang sah sie sich genau um. Sie wollte von niemanden hier erwischt werden, dass würde nur unnötig Fragen aufwerfen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte und konnte. Noch nicht zumindest wenn es nach ihr ging, aber sie wollte auch Severus die Möglichkeit geben ganz offen zu ihr zu stehen. Noch war es zu früh dafür. Sie hatte ihn erst gestern dazu gebracht etwas aus sich herauszugehen. Ihn dazu gebracht sie in sein Leben zu lassen und zwar freiwillig.

Sie war ungeduldig, das war nicht gut. Sie versuchte innerlich bereits den übernächsten Schritt zu tun, wo er gerade mal diesen hier geschafft hatte. Wenn es nach ihr ging würde sie der ganzen Welt ihre Liebe zu ihm zurufen und das er ihr gehörte. Ihr ganz alleine. Ungesehen gelangte sie aus dem Schloss und zum Apparierplatz. Sie drehte sich um und sah sehnsüchtig auf das Schloss. Hinter diesen Mauern war er irgendwo. Sie hätte ihn so gerne noch gesehen. Sich so gerne noch mit einem Kuss verabschiedet. Das musste warten. Zuerst musste sie nach Hause und zwar dringend.

*

Dumbledores Monolog über seinen Angelerfolg schien ewig zu dauern. Severus betete um Geduld, die er nicht hatte. Schon beim ersten Satz vom Schulleiter war er mit seinen Gedanken abgetaucht und bei Hermione gelandet. Ob sie noch schlief? Sie sah so süß aus in seinem Bett, auch wenn das falsch war und trotzdem sehnte er sich nach ihr. Sobald er von hier wegkam würde er sofort zu ihr eilen und vielleicht konnte sie noch gemeinsam frühstücken, bevor sie sich für immer trennten. Es war unausweichlich. Er musste sie dazu bringen das sie damit aufhörte zu glauben sie würde ihn lieben.

Es war schon verrückt genug, dass er sie liebte. Er würde vernünftig mit ihr Reden. Ihr dabei alle Gründe nennen warum sie einfach nicht zusammenpassten und ihr dann für ihre Zukunft alles Gute wünschen.

Dann würde er eine Weile an gebrochenem Herzen leiden, aber das würde wieder vergehen, schließlich war er ein Mann des Geistes, er wurde mit so was spielend fertig. Dachte er sich. Nur wieso glaubte er sich selbst nicht? Laut seufzte er und zog somit das Interesse von Dumbledore auf sich.

„Langweile ich dich etwa?" fragte dieser leicht beleidigt und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur wie schade das ich nicht dabei war." Er bemühte sich nicht allzu sarkastisch zu klingen, Albus war ein schlauer Fuchs und außerdem war er sowieso schon misstrauisch. Albus fuhr in seiner Geschichte fort und Severus dachte bei sich: Solange war er doch gar nicht weg gewesen, dass er soviel erzählen konnte? Aber Albus liebte es detailgetreu zu erzählen. Ihm fiel selbst die nebensächlichste Winzigkeit ein und ließ Severus daran teilhaben. Dieser fügte sich in sein Schicksal und war abermals in Gedanken bei Hermione.

*

Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür, sah sie überrascht an, sagte aber kein Wort und ließ sie ein.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" fragte sie ihre Tochter, doch diese schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich habe frischen Tee und warme Croissants." Machte sie ihr den Mund wässrig und hungrig folgte sie ihr. Satt und zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie hatte zwei Tassen Tee getrunken und unzählige Croissants verdrückt.

„Ich würde gerne erfahren wo du letzte Nacht warst." Begann ihre Mutter das Verhör.

Hermione wusste das sie darum nicht herumkam. Für einen älteren Mann zu schwärmen war eine Sache, eine ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause zu kommen eine ganz andere. Sie hatte sich bestimmt Sorgen um sie gemacht. Trocken schluckte sie, ihr Mund war wie ausgedörrt. Noch nie hatte sie über solche Dinge mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen. Sie hatte ihre gesamte Erfahrung was Männer betraf in Hogwarts gesammelt und zwar so, das es niemand merkt und schon gar nicht ihre Eltern. Die hatten keine Ahnung wie viel sie tatsächlich schon wusste und so sollte es auch bleiben, wenn es nach ihr ging.

„Ich war bei Ginny. Sie hatte Liebeskummer. Sie und Harry haben sich wieder einmal gestritten. Du weißt doch wie temperamentvoll Harry sein kann?" Plapperte sie darauf los.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht ihre Mutter zu belügen, aber diese Ausrede war tausendmal besser als die Wahrheit. Sie glaubte nicht, das ihre Mutter diese so leicht verkraften würde. Außerdem wäre es besser sie würde Severus als ihren Freund kennen lernen, bevor sie auf die Idee kam da läuft bereits mehr. Inbrünstig betete sie, das ihre Mutter diese Lüge glaubte. Lange sah Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter an.

„Die arme Ginny." Meinte sie dann nur und somit war das Thema wo sie gestern war erledigt.

Hermione musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht erleichtert auszuatmen. Rasch beendete sie ihr Frühstück und eilte nach oben unter die Dusche. Unter dem Strahl warmen Wassers überlegte sie wie es jetzt weiter ging. Sollte sie ihn am Nachmittag einfach besuchen, oder wäre das zu früh? Wäre es nicht vernünftiger zu warten bis er sich meldete? Fragen über Fragen. Es war so viel einfach gewesen, als sie das Ganze mehr wie ein Spiel betrachtete. Nur das war es schon lange nicht mehr. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und entschloss sich ihm einen Tag Zeit zu geben. Sollte er sich bis morgen nicht melden, würde sie ihn aufsuchen.

*

Sie war fort. Sein Zimmer war leer. Sie hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, nichts. Irgendwie enttäuschte ihn das. Sie war ohne ein Wort gegangen. Sie sagte zwar sie würde ihn lieben, aber er hatte mehr so das Gefühl es ging ihr nur um seinen Körper. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Sie konnten sowieso nicht zusammen bleiben. Es ging einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz elend. Seine Welt war wieder jener trister, öder Ort der er war bevor sie in sein Leben eingebrochen war und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wäre sie nicht so aufdringlich gewesen und hätte sie es nicht mit einer ungewöhnlichen Hartnäckigkeit auf ihn abgesehen, er hätte niemals diese wunderbaren Erfahrungen gemacht, die jetzt bereits schon Teil seiner Vergangenheit waren.

Unglücklich schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und beschloss in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Er brauchte frische Luft, eine andere Umgebung. Hier erinnerte ihn nur alles an sie und das er sie ganz schrecklich vermisste. Er hätte sie gerne noch gesehen, bevor sie ging, aber Dumbledore musste ihn unbedingt solange aufhalten. Das dieser Mann ohne Punkt und Komma soviel reden konnte? Noch dazu über einen so simplen Ausflug? Dabei verschwieg er wieder einmal sehr erfolgreich worüber er sich mit seinem Bruder gestritten hatte.

Severus glaubte nicht eine Sekunde länger von dem Geschwafel ertragen zu können und schon überlegte, ob er nicht doch die Taktlosigkeit riskieren sollte Albus zu fragen worüber sie sich diesmal gezankt hatten. Damit würde er ihn ganz bestimmt zum Schweigen bringen und er konnte endlich gehen, aber er schwieg. Albus war sein Freund und so eine unhöfliche Behandlung hatte dieser nicht verdient und so wartete er bis dieser von selbst zu einem Ende kam.

Mit großen Schritten lief er über die grünen Wiesen von Hogwarts auf den Wald zu. Zur Tarnung hatte er seinen Korb mit. Er wollte den Eindruck vermitteln er sammle Kräuter im Wald. Vielleicht tat er das sogar. Sie hatte gestern einige Andeutungen gemacht für immer bei ihm zu bleiben und in diesem Moment hatte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen können. Er hatte ihr mit dem Herzen und nicht mit dem Kopf geantwortet. Gestern schien auch alles irgendwie möglich zu sein.

Sie würde niemals bei ihm bleiben. Wie lange konnte es dauern bis sie erkannte einen Fehler gemacht zu haben? Eine Woche, einen Monat? Höchstens ein halbes Jahr, dann würde sie selber merken das sie vielleicht in eine Vorstellung von ihm verliebt gewesen war, aber nicht in den echten Severus Snape. Diese Gedanken schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und ließen ihn bittere Galle schmecken, aber das hatte die Wahrheit nun mal so an sich, das wusste er.

Warum nur hatte er sie eingeladen? Weil er ein Narr war und für einen Moment selber daran glauben wollte. Weil er es sich wünschte. Unbeholfen stolperte er über eine Wurzel und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm sich noch zu fangen. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst, weil er so in Gedanken war, was gerade im Verbotenen Wald nicht ungefährlich war, wies er sich streng zurecht mehr acht zu geben.

Verborgene Wurzeln waren hier die geringste Gefahr die ihm drohte, es gab noch weit Schlimmeres hier. Und alles nur wegen seiner Hormone und was Hermione daraus gemacht hatte. Zornig stapfte er weiter, fest entschlossen ganz viele Wurzeln und Kräuter zu sammeln und sich nicht noch einmal ablenken zu lassen von egal wem, ob dieser nun braune, duftige Locken und die unschuldigsten braunen Augen der Welt besaß, oder auch nicht. Er würde keine Sekunde mehr daran denken.

Er verbat sich an ihr Lachen zu denken. Er hatte sie gestern zum Lachen gebracht. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Sie fand ihn witzig. Sie stand mit dieser Meinung auf der ganzen Welt alleine da, aber was andere dachten war unwichtig. Plötzlich spürte einen kratzenden Schmerz an seinem Bein. Erschrocken sah er nach unten. In seiner Unachtsamkeit war er in die giftigen Dornen einer Aurelis Hypnotica getreten und einer der Dornen hatte seine Haut gereizt. Ein winziger Tropfen Blut bildete sich auf dem kleinen unbedeutenden aussehenden Kratzer an seinem Bein, nur war er das nicht.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich eine halbwegs geschützte Stelle finden, denn schon bald fiel er in einen tiefen, von Träumen geplagten Schlaf und würde voraussichtlich wenn er glück hatte am nächsten Tag daraus erwachen. Er war wirklich ein einfältiger Trottel. Das war das Letzte woran er dachte ehe ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

*

Hermione eilte am Nachmittag zu Ginny, damit sich diese, sollte ihre Mutter sie wider erwarten danach fragen, bloß nicht verplapperte. Ginny versprach ihr natürlich dicht zu halten, aber als Gegenleistung wollte sie alles, naja fast alles was sich gestern bei Snape ereignet hatte, erfahren. Hermione erzählte ihr vom Raum der Wünsche und was er dort für sie gezaubert hatte. Ginny war begeistert. Wer hätte geahnt, das Snape so romantisch sein konnte?

Sie ließ auch nicht aus, dass es ihr etwas Kummer bereitete, das er ohne ein Wort oder einer Nachricht verschwunden war und sie bis jetzt nichts von ihm gehört hatte, aber sie würde ihn morgen aufsuchen und wahrscheinlich gab es dafür eine ganz vernünftige und harmlose Erklärung, hoffte sie zumindest. Er war nicht gerade er Typ der eine Beziehung so einfach hinnahm. Außerdem hatte er gestern Bedenken wegen ihrem Alter geäußert. Ihr war das Alter egal. Es war unwichtig. Wichtig war was man für einander fühlte. Liebe zählt die Jahre nicht, die einen voneinander trennen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass auch Severus das eingesehen hatte. Einsah, das sie zusammen gehörten. Sie, Hermione, wusste das ganz genau.

Ihr Optimismus obsiegte wieder und so dachte sie zuversichtlich an den nächsten Tag. Wahrscheinlich erwartete er sie dann bereits ungeduldig und voller Freude, um sie endlich wieder in seine schönen, starken Arme schließen zu können. Ein wohlig-warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und brachte ihre Augen zum leuchten.

„Wann willst du es eigentlich den anderen sagen?" unterbrach Ginny Hermiones Gedankengänge und holte sie damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Mit den Anderen meinte sie Ron, Harry und die restlichen Freunde und natürlich Hermiones Eltern. Auch nicht zu vergessen war Professor Dumbledore. Was er wohl von dieser Beziehung hielt? Unschlüssig zuckte diese mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mir gedacht der beste Zeitpunkt wäre mein Geburtstag. Dann bin ich achtzehn und volljährig und niemand kann mir dann verbieten mit ihm zusammen zu sein." Meinte sie trotzig und dachte wieder an ihn.


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Genau um das gings mir auch. In der magischen Welt ist Hermione zwar volljährig, aber ihre Eltern sind Muggel und da gelten eben andere Gesetze. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

10 Albus Dumbledore macht eine Entdeckung.

Unruhig schritt sie in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Wo war er? Sie war vor gut einer halben Stunde angekommen und war dann, als sie auch nach mehrmaligem Pochen an seine Tür keine Antwort erhielt, einfach in seine Räume eingedrungen.

Es sah so aus als hätte er die vergangene Nacht gar nicht hier verbracht. Vielleicht war ihm etwas passiert? Oder er erledigte schlicht und ergreifend irgendeinen Auftrag. Unentschlossen klopfte sie mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Was sollte sie tun? Ihn suchen? Dumbledore fragen? Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Das würde zwangsläufig andere Fragen aufwerfen. Zum Beispiel warum sie den gefürchtetsten und am meisten gehassten Lehrer suchte und wozu sie ihn brauchte. Gerade Letzteres ließ sich ganz schwer erklären.

Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. Dobby! Sie würde den kleinen Hauselfen befragen. Kaum dachte sie an ihn, schon rief sie auch nach ihm. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien er. „Miss Granger?" Eigentlich hätte er Master Snape hier erwartet, obwohl…Gestern sah es ganz danach aus als wären Miss Granger und Master Snape sich sehr viel näher gekommen.

„Wo ist er?" leicht flehend blickte sie ihn an und hoffte, dass sie er ihr jetzt nicht sagte er hätte einen längeren Auftrag in Rumänien oder so zu erledigen. „Master Snape ist nicht hier?" Dobbys Augen sahen sie erstaunt an. Stumm schüttelte Hermione den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn seit gestern Vormittag nicht mehr gesehen. Seit…" Erschrocken brach Dobby ab. Eigentlich sollte er doch gar nicht wissen, dass sie hier gewesen war. Der Master war über seine Entdeckung das sie im Schlafzimmer lag nicht gerade glücklich. „Seit?" Dobby schluckte nervös, dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Professor Dumbledore holte ihn ab um mit ihm gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Ja, so war es." Bestätigte er sich selber und war glücklich darüber, dass ihm das noch eingefallen war.

„Hm nun man kann schon sehr lange frühstücken, aber das ist jetzt schon über 24 Stunden her und wie es aussah hat er hier nicht einmal die Nacht verbracht." Offenbarte Hermione Dobby ihre Sorgen. Dobby bekam große Augen. Er hatte doch einmal von einer anderen Frau gesprochen, vielleicht…? Unglücklich senkte er seine Ohren. Das konnte er unmöglich Miss Granger erzählen. Doch Hermione achtete gar nicht auf ihn und so entging ihr sein Gedankengang. Nachdenklich schritt sie auf und ab.

„Dobby es gibt doch noch andere Hauselfen. Vielleicht haben die ihn gesehen, oder wissen wo er möglicherweise sein kann. Kannst du sie für mich fragen?" Dobbys Miene hellte sich über diesen Auftrag leicht auf. Wenn er nicht hier war, bestand auch weniger Gefahr, dass er seine Ängste doch noch aus Versehen ausplauderte. „Dobby wird sogleich alle Hauselfen befragen." Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da war er auch schon verschwunden.

Hermione trat unterdessen dicht an den Kamin heran. Irgendwie hatte sie sich diesen Abend anders vorgestellt. Das sie diesem Mann auch ständig nachlaufen musste. Am Anfang war das ja noch lustig gewesen, aber so langsam fand sie das äußerst ärgerlich. Das würde sie ihm, sobald sie wusste wo er war, auf jeden Fall sagen. Sie duldete das nicht. Er könnte sich ruhig auch ein bisschen mehr in dieser Beziehung engagieren. Sie spürte die alte Wut in sich aufkeimen. Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können über diesen Punkt wären sie längst, spätestens seit vergangener Nacht, hinweg? Er war ein schwieriger Fall und es sah ganz danach aus, dass er nicht daran dachte dies als bald zu ändern. Sie beschloss ruhig zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Wer weiß mit was für Neuigkeiten Dobby zurück kam? Und wie als wäre es sein Stichwort, erschien er auch schon.

„Nun, Miss, es hat ihn keiner gesehen…" Hermione fuhr heftig herum. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das war doch unmöglich. Schon alleine wie er aussah fiel er praktisch immer und überall auf. „Das gibt's doch nicht!" ereiferte sie sich und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Dobby hob schüchtern eine Hand.

Sie zwang sich ihm zuzuhören und sich erst dann aufzuregen. „Außer Winky. Sie hatte beobachtet, als sie wie immer die Wäsche in den zweiten Stock hochbrachte, Sie wissen da gibt es einen großen Raum in dem die ganze Wäsche von Hogwarts gelagert wird und Sie wäscht sie wie jeden Sommer einmal komplett durch. Das ist sehr viel arbeit, das kann ich Ihnen sagen…" plapperte er erzählend vor sich hin. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, in einem anderen Leben, hätte sie ihm mit Sicherheit stundenlang und noch länger bei diesen spannenden Alltagsgeschichten rund um Hogwarts zugehört, doch heute drängte die Zeit.

„Dobby!" rief sie aus und bat ihn somit sich kurz zu fassen und es diesmal auf das wesentlich zu beschränken.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Nun ja wie gesagt, Winky ging in den zweiten Stock und sah, als ihr Blick zufällig aus dem Fenster fiel, wie Master Snape über die Wiesen auf den verbotenen Wald zulief."

Hermione betrachtete ihn eine Weile abwartend ob noch etwas kam, doch der Elf schwieg beharrlich. „Wann war das?" fragte sie weiter. „Gestern am späten Vormittag." Gab ihr Dobby bereitwillig Auskunft. „Und seit dem hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen?" In ihr begannen langsam die Alarmglocken zu läuten. Auch wenn Severus ein sehr erfahrener Zauberer war und die Gefahren im verbotenen Wald sehr gut kannte, so bestand dennoch die Möglichkeit, das ihm etwas zugestoßen war. „Ich muss ihn suchen." Schnell warf sie sich ihre Jacke über und verließ eilig seine Räume.

*

Mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen betrachtete er sie, wie sie über die Wiesen auf den verbotenen Wald zulief. Merkwürdig. Was machte sie ständig hier? Gedankenverloren spielte er mit seinem Bart. Gestern war er noch viel zu wütend auf Aberforth gewesen um sich allzu viele Gedanken über Severus Verhalten zu machen, doch auf Grund seiner Beobachtung gerade eben und so wie Severus sich gestern benahm, begannen in seinem Kopf die Gedanken zu rotieren. Er würde sich gründliche Informationen einholen und dann entscheiden was in seinem Schloss vor seiner Nase ablief und er hatte schon eine Ahnung wo er beginnen würde.

Entschlossen rief er ihn herbei und mit einem lautlosen Plopp erschien er augenblicklich. „Sir?" fragend sah er den alten Mann an. „Dobby du weißt doch ganz genau was im Schloss so vor sich geht." Schmeichelte er dem Elfen so, dass dieser ganz rote Ohren bekam. „Ich würde gerne erfahren, warum Miss Granger so oft hier ist, obwohl sie nicht länger eine Schülerin von Hogwarts ist und außerdem keiner ihrer Freunde, nehme ich einmal an, momentan im Schloss weilt. Außerdem würde es mich brennend interessieren, was mit meinem Zaubertränkemeister los ist. Severus benimmt sich in letzter Zeit sehr sonderbar, findest du nicht auch?" fragte er und schlich dabei lauernd um den Elf herum.

Dieser war bei jedem Wort kleiner und kleiner geworden. Man konnte es ihm förmlich an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er sich in seiner Haut gerade nicht sehr wohl fühlte. „Ich kann es nicht sagen." Erwiderte Dobby schwach und wich dabei den wissenden Augen Dumbledores aus. Dieser stützte die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah ernst auf Dobby herab. „Ich denke, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du mir alles sagst was du weißt." Dobbys Ohren begannen herabzusinken, so tief das die Spitzen tatsächlich den Boden berührten. Dumbledore war immer so gut zu ihm gewesen und er war ein schlechter Hauself, wenn er ihm seine Bitte verweigerte.

„Miss Granger hat mich gebeten auf Master Snape aufzupassen." Begann er ausweichend. Wenn er Glück hatte, ließ es Professor Dumbledore damit bewenden, aber schon die nächste Frage von Dumbledore bestätigte ihm, dass es nicht danach aussah. „Warum wollte Miss Granger das?" Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht von Dumbledore ab. Hermione ließ Severus beschatten? Wozu? „Sie wollte wissen was er so den ganzen Tag macht." Diese Antwort stiftete bei Dumbledore noch mehr Verwirrung.

„Welchen Grund könnte Hermione haben alles von Severus erfahren zu wollen?" Tja das war die entscheidende Frage und Dobby musste sie, ob er wollte oder nicht, so weit er konnte ehrlich beantworten. „Sie scheint Master Snape sehr zu mögen." Albus riss bei dieser Antwort weit die Augen auf. War denn das die Möglichkeit? Gab es auf dieser Erde tatsächlich ein weibliches Wesen, das diesen alten Grießgram interessant fand und vielleicht, so Merlin will, sogar noch mehr als das? „Hm und was macht sie jetzt im verbotenen Wald?" Das war eine unverfängliche Frage, wie Dobby fand und es fiel ihm leichter sie zu beantworten.

„Sie sucht nach Master Snape." Verkündete er aufrichtig. Nun trat Sorge in Albus Miene. „Ist er in Gefahr?" Severus war mittlerweile sein ältester und bester Freund und er hatte es scheinbar nicht einmal mitbekommen, da er sich so sehr über Aberforth geärgert hatte - Aubergine war sehr wohl eine Farbe und nicht nur eine Frucht -, dass Severus möglicherweise etwas zugestoßen war.

Sie hatten einander nach dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen. Ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass Severus nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war, aber das tat dieser öfter mal, er hatte sich dabei nichts gedacht. Dobby schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Dumbledore trat zum Fenster und blickte wieder hinaus. Er musste etwas tun. Falls Severus tatsächlich irgendetwas zugestoßen war, musste er ihm helfen. Und falls nicht? Es konnte genauso gut sein, dass er sich einfach mit Hermione heimlich im Wald traf und dann wurde es für alle Beteiligten ungewollt peinlich. Er musste einen besseren Weg finden, eine glücklichere Lösung. „Dobby würdest du so freundlich sein und Miss Granger folgen? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus."

*

Leise rief sie seinen Namen. Immer und immer wieder, obwohl sie wusste wie gefährlich das war. Es konnte sein, dass Severus nicht der einzige war, der ihrem Ruf folgte. Doch weder eine unheimliche Kreatur noch die sexy Fledermaus ließen sich blicken, was natürlich ihre Sorge nur noch vergrößerte. Was wenn ihm etwas ganz schreckliches zugestoßen war?

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an die Erzählung von Ron und Harry wie sie Aragog zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Es gab nicht nur eine Riesenspinne im Wald, sondern unendlich viele und ihr Gift war tödlich. Dann waren da auch noch die Zentauren, die hatten Umbridge entführt. Gut das war eine böse Hexe, die das verdient hatte, aber was wenn sie auch einen Groll gegen ihren Severus hegten? Und nicht zu vergessen die unzähligen Giftpflanzen die hier prächtigst gediehen. Was wenn er auch nur eine davon zufällig berührt hatte? Nicht auszudenken. Manche von denen waren tödlich. Hektisch lief sie durch den Wald, bemüht nicht allzu viel Lärm zu machen bis auf den, das sie beständig seinen Namen rief, dabei wuchs ihre Angst um ihn. Sobald sie ihn gefunden hatte würde sie ihm als erstes verbieten sich solchen Gefahren auszuliefern. Wenn er zukünftig in den Wald gehen wollte, würde er gefälligst warten müssen bis sie Zeit hatte ihn zu begleiten. Genau! Doch vorerst betete sie, dass sie ihn unversehrt und wohlauf zurück bekam. Das ihm nichts passiert war.

Sie drang immer tiefer in den Wald vor. Die Bäume standen, umso tiefer man kam, immer dichter beisammen und ließen nur noch spärlich das Licht des Tages durch ihre Blätter durchfallen. Hermione hatte das Gefühl es sei schon später Nachmittag und die Sonne beschloss bereits am Horizont zu verschwinden, so wirkte diese Dämmerung auf sie. Dabei war es gerade mal Mittag vorbei. Dennoch trieb diese Dämmerung sie noch mehr an. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Der vertraute Teil des Waldes lag hinter ihr und vor ihr gab es nur noch undurchdringbaren Urwald. Selbst das Zwitschern der Vögel klang hier anders. Der Wald war hier sehr alt.

*

Für Dobby war es leicht ihr zu folgen. Sie hatte noch keinen allzu großen Vorsprung. Vorsichtig sah er sich immer wieder um. Er mochte den Wald nicht. Er hatte von den Gefahren die hier lauerten gehört und einiges davon hörte sich so schlimm an, dass er es gewiss nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte. Er holte so dicht wie möglich, ohne dabei selber entdeckt zu werden, zu Miss Granger auf. So fühlte er sich nicht ganz so alleine hier. Unerschrocken wie es schien, schritt diese aus, steuerte noch tiefer in den Wald hinein. Mit bangem Herzen folgte er ihr und dachte dabei an Master Snape. Was wenn diesem tatsächlich etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war?

Er mochte ihn, auch wenn dieser zumeist nur schlechte, bis ganz schlechte Laune hatte. Er versprach insgeheim, sollten sie Master Snape unverletzt finden, so würde er diesen nie wieder aus den Augen lassen. Er würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens ständig begleiten und so sicherstellen, dass diesem auch wirklich nichts passierte. Das würde Master Snape sicher glücklich machen. Dieser Gedanke richtete ihn soweit auf, dass er wieder etwas unbeschwerter durch den Wald lief, aber nur solange bis ein verdächtiges, undefinierbares Geräusch ihn schnell die Nähe zu Miss Granger suchen ließ. Dieser Wald war und blieb ihm unheimlich.

*

Müde blieb sie stehen. Schon seit Stunden lief sie ziel- und planlos umher und hatte noch nichts entdeckt. Er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Was natürlich ihre Sorge um ihn ins Unermessliche steigerte und auch ihre Wut. Warum tat er das? Wusste er nicht, dass sie sich große Sorgen machen würde? Dachte er nie nach, bevor er etwas tat? In seinem Alter müsste er doch eigentlich schon vorsichtiger sein. Tief holte sie Luft. Sie würde noch eine Stunde nach ihm suchen und sollte sie ihn dann noch immer nicht gefunden haben, dann…Dann musste sie Dumbledore informieren. Dieser würde ihr mit Sicherheit eine Menge lästiger und in Anbetracht der Situation, überflüssige Fragen stellen.

Sie sah das bereits jetzt mit Grauen auf sich zukommen, aber Severus zu Liebe würde sie alles ertragen. Doch vorerst sollte sie sich selber alle Mühe geben und versuchen ihn zu finden. Mit neu gefundenem Schwung nahm sie die Suche wieder auf und lief weiter durch den Wald, aber es war zum verzweifeln. Nicht das kleinste Fusselchen war von ihm zu finden. Wütend und frustriert blieb sie zwischen den Bäumen stehen und begann zu weinen. Doch mitten in ihrer Tränenflut meinte sie vor sich etwas gesehen zu haben. Langsam ging sie darauf zu. Bitte, bitte lass es ihn sein. Und lass ihn gesund und am Leben sein. Flehte sie im Geiste. Das da vor ihr, was immer es auch war, lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Kein gutes Zeichen. Schritt für Schritt tastet sie sich an das Gesehene heran, bis sie erkannte was es war und aufschluchzend darauf zulief.

Er war es und er lag reglos am Boden. „Severus!" sie warf sich fast auf ihn drauf, kaum war sie bei ihm. Angestrengt legte sie ihr Ohr auf seine Brust. Ein Herzschlag. Es schlug kräftig und gleichmäßig. Gut! Er lebte. Noch. Meldete sich sogleich der Pessimist in ihr. „Severus! Liebster, wach auf." Zärtlich bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte er wachte nicht auf.

„Was hast du? Sag es mir." Flehte sie, aber bekam keine Antwort, also musste sie sich selbst auf die Suche nach der Ursache machen. Akribisch suchte sie ihn ab, ob er irgendwo eine Verletzung oder sonst etwas hatte, aber konnte zum Glück nichts außergewöhnliches Entdecken. Es sah so aus als würde er lediglich schlafen und ansonsten ging es ihm gut.

„Was hast du nur getan, das du hier wie Dornröschen schläfst?" fragte sie ihn erneut leicht verzweifelt. Doch ihre eigenen Worte gaben ihr das nötige Stichwort. Dornen. Es gab eine Pflanze hier im Wald und nur hier im Wald, die einen in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzen und aus dem man nicht erweckt werden konnte. Es reichte schon eine geringe Berührung mit dieser. Im nachhinein betrachtet warf das auf Dornröschen selbst ein völlig neues Licht, wie sie fand.

Streng ermahnte sie sich selbst bei der Sache zu bleiben, Dornröschen hatte schließlich schon längst ihren Prinzen, dieser hier musste mit ihr vorlieb nehmen. Vorsichtig und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte sie sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Dann wartete sie…und nichts passierte.

„Nun ja, einen Versuch war es wert. Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis die Wirkung von selbst nachlässt und bete schon mal, dass ich keine hundert Jahre warten muss." Drohte sie ihm halbernst und erhob sich wieder. Sie würde auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Wer weiß, wer sich, sobald die Dämmerung einsetzte, noch so herumtrieb und sie hatte absolut keine Lust neue Bekanntschaften, egal welcher Art, zu machen. Es glich fast einem Wunder, dass Severus die Nacht hier so unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Dieses Risiko wollte sie bestimmt kein zweites Mal eingehen. Kaum auf den Beinen zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und hob ihn mit Hilfe der Magie in die Höhe und ließ ihn vor sich herschweben.

*

Dumbledore war keine Sekunde vom Fenster gewichen und auch jetzt zwang er sich stehen zu bleiben, obwohl ihn die Neugierde schier innerlich zerfraß. Hermione hatte ihn gefunden, aber es ging ihm nicht gut. Sie brachte ihn mit einem Schwebezauber zurück. Was ihn etwas beruhigte war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der wirkte zwar besorgt, aber nicht zu Tode erschrocken. Das hatte er mittels seines magischen Fernrohrs eindeutig erkannt. Gut, das er dieses Ding immer in der Nähe des Fensters aufbewahrte, so entging ihm fast nichts.

In einem sicheren Abstand folgte Dobby den beiden. Er sah ein bisschen mitgenommen aus. Normalerweise mieden Hauselfen den Wald. Sie mochten die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen nicht und verspürten so gar keine Lust die Bewohner dort näher kennen zu lernen. Irgendwie konnte er ihn sogar verstehen. Die meisten Geschöpfe im Wald mochten keine Fremden und sahen sie oft nur als Nahrung an. Mit einem Plopp erschien der heiß ersehnte in seinem Büro. „Endlich!" stieß Dumbledore heftiger als er wollte aus. „Wo wart ihr so viele Stunden? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Verlangte er eingeschnappt zu wissen. Dobby machte sich automatisch noch kleiner und sah ganz bedrückt aus. „Miss Granger hat Master Snape ganz, ganz tief im Wald gefunden." Erklärte er dem Schulleiter. Sofort bekam dieser ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte in den Wald gehen sollen und nicht die beiden. Was wenn ihnen auch etwas passiert wäre? Weder Hermione noch Dobby waren mit den Gefahren tatsächlich vertraut. „Was fehlt Severus?"

*

Vorsichtig legte sie ihn auf sein Bett und deckte ihn, nachdem sie seine Kleider mittels Magie verschwinden ließ, sorgfältig zu. Sie entledigte sich selbst ihrer Kleidung und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn, schloss dann die Augen und schlief ein. Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie plötzlich wach. Orientierungslos sah sie um sich. Wo bei Merlin war sie? Dann fiel ihr schlagartig alles wieder ein. Severus, der Wald und wie sie ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Apropos, sie sah auf die leere Seite des Bettes, wo war er? „Severus?" ängstlich rief sie nach ihm.

„Ich bin hier!" kam es vom anderen Zimmer zurück. Er war also wieder wach und sogleich hatte er sie wieder verlassen. Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass ihn immer wieder flüchten ließ? Sie würde es herausfinden und am Besten gleich. Energisch schob sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Kurz überlegte sie so wie sie war hinüberzugehen, verwarf aber fast im gleichen Atemzug diese Idee wieder, denn ein Gefühl sagte ihr sie es war besser sich dem was sie erwartete im bekleideten Zustand zu stellen. Angespannt betrat sie den anderen Raum.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr beim Kamin und schien sich in die kalte Asche vertieft zu haben. Alles an ihm wirkte abwehrend. Trotzig schob sie ihr Kinn vor und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust. Sollte doch er zuerst was sagen.

„Warum bist du hier? Wieso liegst du unbekleidet in meinem Bett?" Aha daher wehte der Wind. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschüttelt für soviel Sturheit.

„Oh bitte. Du brauchst dich doch nicht so überschwänglich bei mir zu bedanken, dass ich dir wahrscheinlich im Verbotenen Wald das Leben gerettet habe. Ich renne doch gerne stundenlang durch den Wald, schlepp dich nach Hause und lass mich dafür auch noch blöd anmotzen." Also war es doch kein Traum gewesen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich im verbotenen Wald mit einem Dorn von der Aurelis hypnotica verletzt. Verdammt. Er sollte sich vermutlich jetzt umdrehen und bei ihr bedanken, aber das schaffte er nicht.

„Es war nicht notwendig, dass du dich wegen mir dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hast." Versuchte er schroff zu sagen, nur klang es nicht so. Seine Stimme war etwas belegt, nicht weil er über ihre selbstlose Wahnsinnstat so ergriffen gewesen wäre. Wie oft in seinem Leben passierte es schon, dass jemand sich für ihn in Gefahr begab, außer nie? Nie.

Aber das änderte nichts an seinem Entschluss. Tief holte er Luft und wappnete sich für seine nächsten Worte, dann drehte er sich mit Schwung zu ihr um. Und musste feststellen, dass er sich in zwei Dingen gründlich geirrt hatte.

Erstens dachte er sie würde noch am anderen Ende des Raumes stehen und nicht eine Handbreit entfernt vor ihm und zweitens glaubte doch tatsächlich er könnte ihr widerstehen.

Bevor er auch nur darauf reagieren konnte, schlang sie bereits ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Lippen fest auf seine. Sofort sprang die Leidenschaft ihres Kusses auf ihn über und all die guten Vorsätze, die er sich für ihre endgültige Trennung so sorgfältig zurecht gelegt hatte, verpufften im Nichts und kaum eine Minute später konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr an sie erinnern.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein und du hast natürlich völlig Recht - Sex kann nicht immer die Lösung sein. :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

11 Plötzlich war alles klar, oder?

Dankbar nahm er die Tasse entgegen. Ließ sich noch zwei Stück Zucker reichen, einen Schuss Milch und einen Hauch von Zitrone. Das war er, der perfekte Tee. Genüsslich ließ er den Löffel in der Tasse kreisen, sah zu wie sich der ganze Zucker auflöste. Anschließend klopfte er den Löffel elegant am Rande der Tasse exakt dreimal ab und legte ihn leise, sodass kaum ein Klirren zu hören war, auf die Untertasse. Niemals würde er den Löffel ablecken, nicht solange es jemand sehen könnte und wenn dieser jemand nur Dobby war. Er schürzte die Lippen und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Tee. Perfekt!

So sollte jeder Tag beginnen, auch wenn es Nacht war. Mit einer Ausnahme. Er hasste Geheimnisse und Severus hatte eindeutig eines vor ihm. Noch heute würde er diesem auf den Grund gehen und es mit Sicherheit aufspüren. Er war gut in solchen Dingen.

„Danke Dobby. Wie immer ist der Tee ausgesprochen köstlich." Lobte er den kleinen Hauself. Der bekam davon ganz rote Ohren.

„Was denkst du? Haben wir Severus genug Zeit gegeben mir zu sagen, was in seinem Kerker so vorgeht?" Tatendrang sprach aus Dumbledores Augen. Er hatte etwas entdeckt auf das er sich voll und ganz stürzen konnte. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee und gab dann die Tasse Dobby zurück.

„Ich glaube ich werde Severus einen Besuch abstatten und zwar jetzt." Entschlossen nahm er sich ein Zitronenbonbon aus seiner Süßigkeitenschale. Wickelte es aus und steckte es sich vergnügt in den Mund. Er hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune heute.

*

Ein dumpfes Hämmern in seinem Kopf störte ihn. Egal was es war er würde es ignorieren, er war gerade im siebten Himmel. Es war fantastisch sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, ihren Atem zu schmecken, seine Zunge auf eine sinnliche Reise zu schicken. Jeder Kuss von ihm wurde sofort erwidert und mit einem neuen Kuss belohnt. Fest schlang er einen Arm um ihre Hüften und presste sie an sich. Sie waren so ineinander verschlungen, dass niemand mehr mit Sicherheit sagen konnte wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann. Es musste für sie fast schon schmerzhaft sein, so festgehalten zu werden, aber das einzige was er von ihr hörte war ein zufriedenes Seufzen, immer dann wenn sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick trennten, um dem sinnlosen Drang nach Luft zu schnappen nachzugeben. Was war schon das mühselige Füllen der Lunge mit Luft im Vergleich zu der abenteuerlichen Reise auf die sie ihn mit jeder Berührung schickte? Unbedeutend.

Das Hämmern hörte nicht auf, wurde zu einem Klopfen und zu einer nervtötenden Stimme. „Severus? Bist du hier?" Severus bekam große Augen und löste sich hastig von Hermione.

„Dumbledore - vor der Tür und er kann jeden Moment hier hereinkommen!" stammelte er gehetzt. „Schnell…in mein Schlafzimmer. Versteckt dich unter dem Bett. Er darf dich nicht sehen!" verlangte er eindringlich und schubste sie in diese Richtung. Gleichzeitig rief er über die Schulter zurück: „Ich komme! Nur noch einen Augenblick."

„Tztztz, auf keinen Fall ohne mich, hörst du?" zischelte ihm Hermione frech zu und verschwand in sein Schlafzimmer. Sprachlos sah er ihr einen Moment hinterher und wäre ihr am liebsten gefolgt. Tief holte er mehrmals Luft. War es heute hier nicht ausgesprochen heiß oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung bei dir da drinnen?" fragte ihn Dumbledore scheinheilig von draußen.

Ob alles in Ordnung war? Fragend sah er hinunter auf seinen kleinen Freund. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Eine begehrenswerte, junge Frau lag gerade vermutlich unter seinem Bett die da aber gar nicht sein sollte und vor seiner Tür stand sein ältester und zurzeit nervigster Freund, und das verursachte ihm irgendwie Stress und die Nacht hatte gerade erst begonnen. Seufzend ging er zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„Guten Abend, Severus." Flötete Dumbledore quietsche vergnügt, zwinkerte ihm dabei zu und rauschte an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

„Guten Abend, Albus. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" Er klang kühl und distanziert, fast schon beleidigend und wollte Albus so zu verstehen geben, dass er absolut kein Interesse an seiner Gesellschaft hatte, doch dieser merkte es nicht, oder ignorierte es einfach. Albus marschierte ziellos durch den Raum wischte mal und mal dort über ein Regal oder einen Tisch und stellte Severus beiläufig Fragen.

„Was treibst du eigentlich so den ganzen Tag, entschuldige Nacht, hier herunten?"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er ahnte worauf Dumbledore hinauswollte, er wollte wissen was hier vor sich ging, aber diesen Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tun. Seine Geheimnisse gingen nur ihn etwas an.

„Nichts von Bedeutung. Ein paar kleinere Experimente. Bei dem einen oder anderen gelang mir ein bemerkenswerter Durchbruch. Warum fragst du?"

Dumbledore hatte seinen unbedeutenden Rundgang beendet und blieb vor Severus stehen.

„Ich habe Miss Granger gesehen. Sie wollte scheinbar zu dir." Sprach er ihn nun doch direkt an, sparte aber noch einige Details aus. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja sie war hier. Sie hatte ein paar Fragen und ich denke die meisten konnte ich doch zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantworten." Erwiderte Severus gelassen, dabei geisterten erotische Bilder durch seinen Kopf, von ihr, von sich.

Er sagte die Wahrheit und doch sagte er nichts. Severus wollte also Katz und Maus mit ihm spielen. Ihm konnte es nur recht sein. Albus klaubte ein Bonbon aus seiner Tasche, wickelte es umständlich aus seiner Verpackung und stecke es sich in den Mund.

„Aha, Fragen also. Was für welche?" Er hatte es sich auf einem der Stühle bequem gemacht und sah lauernd auf Severus. So leicht würde er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

„Ach über dieses und jenes. Nichts bestimmtes, mehr so allgemein." Severus nahm schräg gegenüber von ihm Platz. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall aus der Reserve locken lassen. Niemals. Das hatten schon andere probiert und waren jämmerlich gescheitert.

„Ich habe sie das Schloss betreten, aber nicht mehr verlassen sehen – ist sie noch hier? Ich würde sie zu gern begrüßen." Meinte er zuckersüß und warf dabei einen interessierten Blick auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Diese Unterhaltung begann Severus Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Ein viel beschäftigter Mann wie du, kann nicht überall seine Augen haben. Sie ist gegen 7 Uhr heute gegangen, da warst du bestimmt beim Abendessen."

_Irrtum mein Freund, er kann und er hat!_ Dachte Albus erbost, aber zugeben konnte er das schlecht.

„7 Uhr sagst du? Komisch da war ich noch auf dem Astronomieturm und habe die Aussicht genossen. Mir wäre es sicher aufgefallen, wenn ein Gast das Schloss verlassen hätte."

*

Genervt verdrehte Hermione ihre Augen. Sie lag immer noch unter Severus Bett und schön langsam wurde das unbequem. Außerdem konnte sie nicht schon wieder die Nacht woanders verbringen. Ihre Eltern machten sich sicher bereits Sorgen um sie. Sie rutschte so leise wie möglich hin und her um eine bessere Position zu finden. Sie könnte vielleicht…

„Dobby?" flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich. Er konnte sie retten. Sie aus diesem Dilemma erlösen. Was die zwei da drüben veranstalteten würde vermutlich noch die ganze Nacht dauern.

„Miss?" Dobby blickte erstaunt unter das Bett. Seltsam warum lag sie dort? Bevor er den Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, wurde er durch hektische Bewegungen von ihr unterbrochen.

„Schsch. Sei leise!" zischte sie ihm eindringlich zu und unterstrich ihre Bemühungen noch zusätzlich mit den Händen, soweit das unter dem Bett möglich war. Dobby legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und überlegte um was für ein merkwürdiges Spiel es sich hier handeln könnte. Zauberer und Hexen verhielten sich manchmal so… Elfen taten so was nicht. Hermione winkte ihn zu sich heran, damit sie nicht mehr so laut flüstern musste.

„Kannst du mich von hier wegbringen? Am Besten gleich Nachhause?" fragte sie ihn bittend und atmete erleichtert auf, als er zustimmend nickte.

„Danke!" Wenigstens eine Sorge war sie mit einem Plopp los. Um Severus würde sie sich ein andermal kümmern. Er sträubte sich noch immer ein bisschen, dass musste sie ihm noch austreiben.

*

„Was war das?" Albus war aufgesprungen und spitze seine Ohren. Er wusste das sie noch hier war, da war er sich genau genommen sogar ganz sicher, und das Severus, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sie vor ihm versteckte. Er wollte ihm partout nicht verraten was hier vorging und er wollte nicht gehen ehe er es wusste. Severus stand ebenfalls auf. Er hatte es auch gehört. Hermione machte Krach.

Er hätte sie in jener ersten Nacht gleich erwürgen sollen. Sie kostete ihm bestimmt die besten Jahre seines Lebens. Nein. Sie schenkte ihm die besten Jahre seines Lebens. Plötzlich sah er alles ganz klar und deutlich vor sich. Die ganze Zeit wehrte er sich gegen das Beste was ihm je passieren konnte. Selbst das hier. Dieses Versteckspiel mit Albus machte irgendwie Spaß.

Er hatte noch nie soviel Freude in seinem Leben gehabt, sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. Vielleicht war es falsch, vielleicht war sie viel zu jung und er garantiert zu alt, aber warum sollte er diese Zeit die sie hatten, egal wie lange sie dauerte nicht einfach genießen? Da fiel ihm so etwas Wunderbares wie sie einfach in die Hände und er stieß sie von sich. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit gelebt und auch schon in der Zukunft. Jetzt war das jetzt daran. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und er nahm wieder Platz. Was solls? Auch wenn Dumbledore sie entdecken sollte, er konnte ihr und ihm nichts mehr anhaben. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr von ihm und fast 18 Jahre alt. Sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte und er auch. Schon lange.

Sobald er Albus losgeworden war, würde er mit ihr sprechen. Zum Teufel mit der Vernunft. Was hatte die ihm schon all die Jahre gebracht? Nichts. Er wollte einmal unvernünftig sein. Wollte albern sein. Wollte lachen und glücklich sein, aber das ging nur mit ihr. Befreit atmete über die neu gewonnene Erkenntnis auf.

Er würde keinen Rückzieher mehr machen und es war ihm auch egal was alle anderen von ihm denken würden, Hauptsache sie liebte ihn und das auch weiterhin. Entspannt saß er da und blickte gelassen auf Dumbledore. Diesem war die Veränderung an Severus nicht entgangen. Es war als hätte sich etwas lange Verschlossenes wie von Zauberhand plötzlich geöffnet. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren in denen er ihn nun schon kannte, sah er richtig glücklich aus. Langsam setzte er sich wieder, ohne dabei Severus aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich denke ich halte dich schon zu lange auf." Begann er leise und es war als meinte er nicht nur den heutigen Abend. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Severus ihn. Was meinte Albus nur?

„All die Jahre warst du mir ein treuer und besonderer Freund, hast so vieles für mich getan. Ich denke es wird an der Zeit das du etwas nur für dich selber tust. Vielleicht findet sich da etwas Geeignetes – wer weiß?" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich wieder, suchte erneut in seiner Tasche nach einem Bonbon, heute war ihm sehr nach Süßigkeiten, steckte, nachdem er eines gefunden und ausgewickelt hatte, es sich in den Mund und verließ vor sich hinsummend Severus Räume.

Sprachlos blickte er noch eine Weile auf die geschlossene Tür. Wie machte Dumbledore das nur? Wieder war es ihm gelungen die Wahrheit herauszufinden, da war er sich ganz sicher. Achselzuckend erhob er sich. Er würde heute Abend bestimmt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wo er doch etwas viel besseres hatte mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte. Schnell ging er ins Schlafzimmer und blieb direkt vor dem Bett stehen.

„Du kannst jetzt wieder herauskommen. Dumbledore ist gegangen." sagte er laut und wartete. Doch nichts rührte sich und er bekam auch keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war sie beleidigt. Keine Frau mochte es, wenn sie sich verstecken musste wie ein schäbiger Dieb.

„Hör zu es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche dir du musst dich nie wieder unter dem Bett verstecken, das war heute das erste und letzte Mal. Ich…" tief holte er Luft. Die nächsten Worte fielen ihm nicht leicht, aber er wollte sie sagen. Schnell fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich." Nun war es heraus. Er hatte es getan. Die drei berühmten Worte laut ausgesprochen. Still, mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. Doch nichts kam. War es ihr am Ende egal? War sie eingeschlafen? Er beugte sich herab, ging auf die Knie und blickte mit der Erwartung sie vorzufinden unter sein Bett, doch der Platz war leer. Sie war fort. Verstört hob er den Kopf. Er hatte mal wieder alles falsch gemacht.

*

Sie bedankte sich bei Dobby und wartete bis er wieder verschwunden war. Irgendwie, auf abstruse, kranke Weise beneidete sie ihn. Er durfte zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie wäre zu gerne dort, spätestens als sie die Stimme in ihrem Rücken vernahm.

„Wo, zur Hölle, kommst du um diese Uhrzeit her, junges Fräulein?" Ihre Mutter stand hinter ihr und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Was hieß hier schien – ganz sicher hat sie das getan. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und drehte sich dann entschlossen um.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist. Ich war noch bei…" sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn ihre Mutter fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst bei Ginny, dann weiß ich, dass du lügst. Sie war hier und hat nach dir gefragt. Sie war ganz neugierig und aufgeregt. So kenn ich sie gar nicht." Erzählte ihr ihre Mutter und nahm ihr so ihre Ausrede. Verdammt!

„Ich…" Plötzlich hatte sie eine Eingebung. „Ich war bei Harry. Du weißt schon, wegen ihrer Beziehungsprobleme. Ich wollte ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Am Anfang war er gar nicht einsichtig, aber schließlich konnte ich ihn überzeugen. Jungs halt." Achselzuckend ging sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei, die ihr aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Hätte ich vielleicht erwähnen sollen, dass besagter Harry sie begleitete hat?" Kam es trocken von ihr. Hermione zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Mum ich…" begann sie, wurde aber wieder von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen.

„Rein mit dir!" sagte sie schroff. „Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung und zwar eine Gute!" Sie dirigierte sie in die Küche und ließ sie am Tisch Platz nehmen.

„Also ich höre!" verlangte sie streng, nachdem sie ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte. Hermione schluckte schwer, sie kam sich so mies vor.

„Ich war bei Severus Snape." Gab sie kleinlaut zu, lügen hatte keinen Zweck mehr und sie wollte auch nicht mehr. Sie sah die steile Falte auf der Stirn ihrer Mutter. Diese Antwort schien sie nicht gerade glücklich zu machen.

„Was hast du bei ihm getan, dass du das Gefühl hast mich anlügen zu müssen?" Nun fühlte sie sich richtig mies.

„Wir haben uns nur geküsst. Ehrlich mehr war nicht."

Immer noch sah ihre Mutter sie skeptisch an und so erzählte sie ihr was wirklich alles in Hogwarts passiert war, bis natürlich auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Ihre Mutter würde es bestimmt nicht gutheißen, dass sie sich vor Dumbledore unter Severus Bett versteckt hat. Stattdessen erzählte sie ihr, dass sie sich brav nach dem Kuss verabschiedet hat und Dobby sie, weil es schon dunkel war, Nachhause begleitet hatte.

Natürlich hätte diese Aufgabe Severus gerne selbst übernommen, aber leider war er im Schloss unabkömmlich. Eine Weile schwieg ihre Mutter, nachdem sie geendet hatte, dann seufzte sie kurz und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust. Das ist nicht irgendein unreifer Junge, sondern ein erwachsener Mann. Viel älter als du…" Hermione warf ihrer Mutter einen finsteren Blick zu. Was hatte das Alter mit der Liebe zu tun?

„Beruhige dich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Ist er wirklich das was du willst?" Hermione öffnete schon ihren Mund. Sie würde ihrer Mutter klar und deutlich sagen, dass Severus der Mann war den sie liebte und für niemanden auf der Welt gab sie ihn auf. Nicht einmal für ihre Eltern, doch ihre Mutter hob die Hand um sie so am Reden zu hindern.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was du sagen willst. Guck nicht so erstaunt, ich war auch einmal jung. Ich will einfach nur das du vorsichtig bist, dass ist alles. Ich rede dir diesen Finsterling schon nicht aus, das kann ich gar nicht."

Erleichtert atmete Hermione auf. Sie hatte die beste, verständnisvollste Mutter auf der ganzen Welt. Schnell beugte sie sich über den Tisch und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Danke, Mum!" flüsterte sie ergriffen.

„Ach und ehe ich es vergesse – du hast Hausarrest und zwar für die nächsten zwei Wochen!" Protestierend riss Hermione den Mund auf. Sie war praktisch bis zu ihrem Geburtstag hier eingesperrt.

„MUM! Das ist total unfair!" rief sie aus.

„Du hast mich angelogen und musst jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen." Erwiderte diese entschieden und erhob sich. „Gute Nacht, mein Kind."

Frustriert stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Wie sollte sie jetzt Severus auf ihre Geburtstagsparty bekommen, wenn sie das Haus nicht verlassen durfte? Wahrscheinlich tüftelte er schon an den nächsten Plänen sie auf Distanz zu halten und zwei Wochen war eine verdammt lange Zeit, da konnte ihm eine Menge Unfug einfallen. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

Zum Schluss kam er noch auf die Idee, wenn er sie länger nicht sah, sie gar nicht zu brauchen. All die Arbeit die sie sich bereits mit ihm gemacht hatte, wäre dann umsonst gewesen und sie musste mit ihm wieder ganz von vorne Anfangen. Ein wohliges Prickeln lief durch ihren Körper bei diesem Gedanken. Es hatte auch was Gutes. Es macht einfach Spaß ihn zu umgarnen, zu verführen und zu verwirren.

*

Er wartete. Der nächste Morgen kam und ging, es wurde Mittag, Nachmittag, Abend, aber sie kam nicht. Er würde noch einen weiteren Tag warten und wenn sie dann nicht kam, dann musste er sie halt holen. Sowie beim letzten Mal. Das schien ihr gefallen zu haben. Er könnte sie sich wieder einfach über die Schultern werfen und entführen, um sie dann für immer zu behalten. Severus wartete noch weitere vier Tage, doch weder kam sie, noch schickte sie ihm irgendwelche Nachrichten. Er hatte es tatsächlich vermasselt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Schnauze voll von ihm und wollte nicht mehr warten. Sie war noch so jung, er konnte sie verstehen. Unglücklich lief er in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Vermutlich wäre es das Klügste ihr im Geiste alles Gute zu wünschen und sie ziehen zu lassen, aber das war sein altes Ich. Sein neues wollte das ganz bestimmt nicht. Sein neues Ich wollte sie – mit Haut und Haaren.

Das einzige was er jetzt brauchte war ein guter Vorwand warum er sie besuchen kam. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er schuldete ihr noch etwas. Sie hatte ihm im Verbotenen Wald das Leben gerettet und dafür hatte er sich noch immer nicht bedankt. Hastig machte er sich auf den Weg. Vor ihrem Haus stieg er nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis er es bemerkte und sich dazu zwang das zu unterlassen. Sanft klopfte er an die Tür und wartete. Gleich. Gleich würde er sie wieder sehen. Ihre Stimme hören und vielleicht sogar küssen. Schritte näherten sich der Tür, seine Aufregung stieg, doch es war nicht Hermione die im Türrahmen erschien, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete, sondern ihre Mutter.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Granger. Dürfte ich eventuell kurz mit ihrer Tochter sprechen?" Er kam sich so blöd vor. Wer war er denn schon? Ein alter Narr der sich in ein viel zu junges Mädchen verliebt hatte. Ihre Mutter würde ihn wahrscheinlich jetzt zur Hölle jagen und ihm vermutlich den Umgang mit ihrer Tochter untersagen. Er würde es tun, wenn es um sein Kind ginge.

„Warten Sie hier! Ich rufe sie." Erwiderte diese kurz angebunden, nachdem sie ihn ausgiebig von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Sie wollte verstehen, was ihre Tochter an diesem Mann fand, aber sie kam nicht drauf. Er war weder sonderlich attraktiv, noch wirkte er sonst irgendwie außergewöhnlich, außer natürlich seiner schwarze Kleidung. Die gab ihm so ein düsteres Flair. Vielleicht ist das seine Art von Machogehabe? Sie steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

„Dein Zaubertränkemeister steht unten und möchte dich sprechen, Liebes." Meinte sie schlicht und ging wieder, aber nicht bevor sie die Reaktion ihrer Tochter gesehen hatte. Aufgescheucht sprang sie in die Höhe und schien in ihrer Panik gar nicht zu wissen was sie tun sollte. Sie mochte diesen Mann wirklich und wie es aussah er sie auch.

Schmunzelnd erinnerte sie sich wie sie Hermiones Vater ihren Eltern vorgestellt hatte. Glücklich waren die über die Wahl ihrer Tochter gar nicht gewesen. Auch ihre Mutter wollte von ihr wissen, was sie an diesem dürren Kerl überhaupt fand und nun war sie mit diesem dürren Kerl schon seit über 18 Jahren glücklich. Nur eine Sache hatte sich geändert. Er war nicht mehr so dürr wie früher.

Atemlos lief Hermione die Stufen nach unten zur Haustür. Er war hier.

_Mein Zaubertränkemeister – so hatte ihn ihre Mutter genannt._

Das musste einfach ein gutes Zeichen sein.


	12. Chapter 12

_Vielen Dank für das Review, Marylein! Sorry, das es jetzt so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update, aber ich konnte aus unerfindlichen Gründen (technisches Problem???) keine Kapitel bis jetzt hochladen. _

_Fast aber noch nicht ganz, ein Kapitel kommt noch! :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

12 Hausarrest und Anglerlatein!

Nervös standen sie einander, zwischen der offenen Haustür, gegenüber. Für Severus war so eine Situation völlig neu. Er spürte förmlich, wie ihre Mutter im Hintergrund stand und vermutlich auf ihre Chance lauerte, ihm die Leviten zu lesen und sie hätte damit nicht ganz Unrecht. Er war hier, um ihre Tochter zu einer Beziehung mit ihm zu überreden. Er schluckte mühsam, wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über den Nacken und räusperte sich.

„Ich… danke. Du hast mir im Verbotenen Wald vermutlich das Leben gerettet."

Auf Hermiones Wangen legte sich eine leichte Röte. Er war gekommen. Gekommen um ihr zu danken und vielleicht auch mehr. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Das… habe ich gerne gemacht. Ich war gerade da und so…" stotterte sie verlegen herum.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich irgendwo verkrochen. Das war so peinlich. Normalerweise war sie nicht so, warum dann ausgerechnet heute? Severus hatte inzwischen seine Hände in seiner Robe vergraben und wippte auf den Zehenspitzen herum, bis er sich seines Verhaltens bewusst wurde und es rasch unterband. Schnell zog er die Hände heraus und zwang sich stillzustehen. ER war doch keine siebzehn mehr!

„Ich bin da gerade bei so einem Projekt und ich dachte mir, das könnte etwas für dich sein. Ich meine, dich vielleicht auch interessieren. Also wenn du Zeit hast, dann könntest du doch…" Krampfhaft versuchte er sie einzuladen, ohne dass es zu offensichtlich wurde, dass er es tat.

„Ich kann nicht!" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Oh." Na klar, heftig sog er die Luft ein. Die ganze Zeit stieß er sie von sich, natürlich hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf ihn.

„Meine Mutter" Hermione brach ab.

Wie sollte sie das jetzt am besten sagen? Sie hatte Hausarrest. Das konnte schlecht vor ihm zugeben. Dann würde das Theater von ihrem Altersunterschied wieder von vorne losgehen. Sie leckte sich mit der Zunge über die staubtrockenen Lippen, ehe sie ihren Satz beendete.

„Sie braucht mich gerade ganz viel und ich kann hier schlecht weg." War das ihre Art, ihn in die Wüste zu schicken, ihm zu sagen, er solle verschwinden und sie nie wieder belästigen? Verdient hätte er es. Was er ihr alles angetan hatte. Zum Schluss hatte er sie auch noch gezwungen, sich unter seinem Bett zu verstecken, aber bei Dumbledore wusste man nie.

Wahrscheinlich war selbst das ein lausiges Versteck. Er traute es dem alten Knaben durchaus zu, dass er selbst unter sein Bett kroch, nur um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ähm… Ich muss noch… das ist dringend… ich habe da was vergessen." Ob er jemals wieder einen ganzen, ordentlichen Satz zusammenbrachte? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Bevor er sie traf, wusste er gar nicht, dass er stotterte. Mit ihr erlebte er jeden Tag etwas Neues.

*

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete interessiert die Szene vor sich. Er konnte von seiner Position aus kein Wort von dem, was sie sprachen hören, aber durch ihre Bewegungen und Gesten verstand er auch so. Die Beiden waren ineinander bis über beide Ohren verliebt und keiner hatte es dem anderen bisher so richtig gesagt.

Gott war er froh, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so albern benahm. Wie alt war dieser Mann? Mitte dreißig? Vierzig? Und da stand er wie ein unreifer Teenager und wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und sie…

Sie hatte ganz rote Wangen, ihre Augen leuchteten, als hätte sie Fieber und das konnte er selbst von hier sehen. Immer wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippe und kaute darauf herum. Seine sonst so coole Cousine war gerade gar nicht so cool.

„Möchtest du dich zu mir setzen? Es kann, so wie die sich anstellen, noch ein bisschen dauern." sprach ihn von der Seite her eine sanfte, freundliche Stimme an.

Erschrocken wandte er sich dieser zu. Neben der großen Kastanie, die die Einfahrt säumte, saß im Schneidersitz ein blondes Mädchen, mit einer albernen Brille auf der Nase, am Boden. Er hatte sie gar nicht gesehen.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier?" fragte er verblüfft und ging zu ihr rüber.

„Ich bin Luna. Ich wollte eigentlich zu Hermione, um sie zu fragen, was sie sich zum Geburtstag wünscht, doch dann sah ich Professor Snape vor ihrer Tür stehen. Die zwei hatten schon während der Schulzeit ein Auge aufeinander. Auf mich weniger, deshalb hielt ich es für klüger, hier zu warten." erzählte sie ihm und zeichnete dabei unermüdlich auf ihrem Block, den sie auf ihre Knie gelegt hatte. Er schielte über den Rand des Blockes, um zu sehen, was sie malte und entdeckte lauter Blätter darauf. Kastanienblätter.

„Sie fallen bereits vom Baum. Ich versuche sie so festzuhalten." erklärte sie ihm „Wie heißt du?" wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema und brachte ihn so ein wenig aus der Fassung.

Sie schien kein bisschen von seinem Äußeren beeindruckt zu sein. Normalerweise reichte sein gutes Aussehen und alle Mädchen lagen ihm zu Füßen, nun, fast alle. Doch diese hier schien ihn noch gar nicht richtig zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. In ihm wuchs von Minute zu Minute der Wunsch, sie besser kennen zu lernen. So jemanden wie sie hatte er noch nie getroffen. Unter all den affektierten, hübschen Mädchen, die er sonst so traf, war sie wie ein ungeschliffener Edelstein. Er ging in die Hocke und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Hallo! Ich bin Roland, Hermiones Cousin." stellte er sich lässig grinsend vor und ließ dabei seinen ganzen Charme spielen.

*

Sie spürte, wie er sich von ihr abwandte und gehen wollte. Er verstand einfach nicht. Wie auch. Wann hatte er wohl zum letzten Mal Hausarrest bekommen? Vielleicht kennt er das gar nicht und denkt sich jetzt bestimmt, sie will nichts mehr von ihm.

„Warte!" rief sie leicht hektisch aus und blickte dabei verstohlen über ihre Schulter. Ihre Mutter durfte das auf keinen Fall hören.

„Schick heute Abend, sehr spät am Abend, Dobby zu mir!" bat sie ihn eindringlich, sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen und ließ ihn einen Moment alles vergessen. Severus zwang sich, den Blick zu lösen und runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte und jetzt das. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was das sollte, aber er würde ihrem Wunsch Folge leisten. Wieder wandte er sich ab und wollte schon gehen, doch etwas an ihren Worten ließ ihn zögern und so drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Wie spät ist sehr spät?"

Hermione grinste ihn gerührt an, lief auf ihn zu und küsste ihn schnell mitten auf den Mund.

„Mitternacht, mein Schatz! Das ist sehr spät."

*

Dumbledore saß alleine mit Dobby auf einer Steinbank im warmen Sonnenschein. Wie es aussah, musste er sich jemanden Neuen für seine Gespräche suchen und warum nicht gleich den Naheliegendsten wählen?

„Sag mal Dobby, was verstehst du vom Angeln?"

Dobby blickte verständnislos zu Professor Dumbledore auf. Als dieser ihn gebeten hatte, ihm hier draußen Gesellschaft zu leisten, das hatte ihn mit Stolz erfüllt und jetzt wollte er ihm auch noch Geschichten erzählen. Der kleine Elf war ganz aus dem Häuschen, obwohl… Was war angeln?

Schweigend wartete er darauf, was ihm Dumbledore erzählen würde und genoss inzwischen die Sonne auf seinen langen Ohren. Hauselfen waren nur selten draußen in der Sonne. Dumbledore nahm sein Schweigen als Zustimmung und begann damit, ihm von seinem allerersten Angelausflug, den er noch mit seinem Vater und Aberforth unternommen hatte, zu erzählen. Dobby lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem und wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück, als ihm Dumbledore die Länge seines ersten, selbst gefangenen Fisches demonstrierte. Das muss ein wahres Untier gewesen sein, bei derer Größe. Dumbledore musste extra dafür aufstehen, um der Größe des Tieres gerecht zu werden.

*

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, schritt er verträumt die Einfahrt hinunter. Nahm rund um sich nichts wahr. Sah weder Luna Lovegood, noch den komischen Cousin von Hermione, den er im Grunde seines Herzens sowieso nicht leiden konnte, sondern dachte einzig an sie. Heute Nacht würden sie sich also wiedersehen. Kurz blieb er neben den beiden stehen. Was sollte er für heute Abend vorbereiten? Dinner bei Kerzenlicht? Nein! Das war zu kitschig. Es musste ihm etwas Besseres einfallen. Der Abend sollte etwas Besonderes sein. Nun, er hatte ja noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen und so eilte er weiter.

Roland stieß heftig die Luft aus. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er unbewusst den Atem angehalten, als der ehemalige Lehrer von Hermione neben ihnen stehen geblieben war, doch er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen und den mörderischen Blick, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte, doch dieser schien in Gedanken tausende Meilen fort zu sein.

Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Roland, woran er gerade dachte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wer weiß, ob er das wirklich so genau wissen wollte. Neben ihm klappte Luna ihren Zeichenblock zu und stand auf. „So, wir können gehen. Willst du mitkommen oder noch eine Weile hinter Snape herstarren?" fragte sie ihn völlig unbekümmert und ging auf das Haus zu.

Roland runzelte die Stirn. Wollte sie sich über ihn lustig machen? Doch dafür schien sie nicht der Typ zu sein. Er vermutete, dass sie ihm diese Frage ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken gestellt hatte. Einfach nur so, aus ihrer Beobachtung heraus. So jemand wie sie war ihm noch nie begegnet und das verwirrte ihn. Kopfschüttelnd eilte er hinter ihr her.

*

Den ganzen Nachmittag bekam Dobby Geschichten übers Angeln zu hören und von dem Fang. Und umso mehr er von den Fischen erfuhr, umso größer wurde seine Furcht. Das Ausmaß dieser Bestien war gigantisch. Bei jeder Schilderung wurde nicht nur der Fang, sondern auch Dobbys Augen größer. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was für riesige Geschöpfe sich unter Wasser tummelten. Kein Wunder, dass nur ein so großer und mächtiger Zauberer wie Dumbledore diesem Sport, wie er es nannte, nachging. Für ihn war das nichts. Er, Dobby, wäre diesen Tieren einfach nicht gewachsen. Dumbledores Freude kannte keine Grenzen mehr. Dobby erwies sich als aufmerksamer Zuhörer.

Mit großen Augen hing Dobby gebannt an seinen Lippen und fieberte bei jedem Abenteuer, das er erlebt hatte, mit, als wäre er mittendrin und nicht nur ein Gast, der die Geschichte erzählt bekam. Bei Severus hatte er immer den Verdacht, der tat nur so als ob und dass er sich eigentlich dafür gar nicht interessierte, aber das hatte nun ein Ende. Er hatte einen viel besseren Zuhörer gefunden. Außerdem mischte sich dieser nicht in seine Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Aberforth ein. Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die wohlgemerkt nur darauf beruhten, dass Aberforth so uneinsichtig war. Die ganze Welt wusste, dass Schottenröcke rot sind und nur von schwarzen Karos unterbrochen wurden.

*

Er hatte seine Räume erreicht und überlegte noch immer fieberhaft, wie er den perfekten Abend für Hermione gestalten sollte. Ihm kamen all die romantischen Dinge, die er kannte, so albern vor. Was war an Kerzenlicht nur so toll? Außer dass man kaum etwas sah und Gefahr lief, bei zu vielen Kerzen niederzubrennen. Er würde ihr gerne etwas Einzigartiges bieten. Etwas, was ihr zeigte, wie wichtig sie für ihn war und das natürlich weder aus Schnee noch aus Eis bestand. Kurz kam ihm ein Gedanke, den er sofort wieder verwarf.

Er würde nicht wieder Dobby losschicken. Beim letzten Mal schlitterte er knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbei. Dumbledore konnte er auch nicht fragen. Dieser Mann war älter als…, nun einfach zu alt und außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass er unbedingt so viel Erfahrung mit Verabredungen hatte. Die lange Zeit, die er ihn nun schon kannte, hatte er ihn nie bei irgendwelchen romantischen Verflechtungen gesehen. Grübelnd lief er auf und ab. Blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und sah auf seine Füße und dann wusste er es. Es war im Grunde so einfach. Manchmal stand er sich einfach selber im Weg. Er schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und eilte von dannen. Es gab noch so viel zu tun.

*

Sie hatte kaum ihr Zimmer erreicht, als es erneut unten an der Tür klopfte und mit diesem beschleunigte sich automatisch ihr Herzschlag. War er noch einmal zurückgekommen? Sie wünschte es sich so sehr. Doch sobald ihre Mutter die Tür erreicht hatte, zerschlug sich dieser Wunsch in tausend kleine Stückchen. Es war nur Roland und noch irgendwer. Sie konnte im ersten Augenblick die andere Stimme nicht zuordnen. Laut kam ihr Cousin die Stufen heraufgepoltert. Und so was wollte Schauspieler sein? Hermione schüttelte über ihn ihren Kopf. Leise, fast zaghaft klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

„Komm schon rein!" rief sie unwirsch aus. „Du kommst wie eine ganze Armee raufgetrampelt."

Roland rümpfte bei ihren Worten beleidigt seine Nase und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich stehe wenigstens nicht wie Susi und Strolch verliebt vor der Tür. Außerdem habe ich noch jemanden mitgebracht!"

Luna schob sich hinter ihm nach vorne und grinste Hermione, die gerade dunkelrot angelaufen war, fröhlich an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er doch noch seinen Gefühlen nachgeben würde. So wie er dich die letzten Schulwochen angesehen hatte... einerseits voller Sehnsucht, aber dann wurde sein Blick wieder ganz finster." Luna zuckte mit den Achseln. In ihren Augen waren die meisten Menschen und im besonderen Zauberer und Hexen merkwürdig.

Hermione bekam bei Lunas Worten ganz große Augen.

Dass sie ihn angeschmachtet hatte, wusste sie, aber er sie?

„Ähm, ich habe schon das ganze Jahr über eine Schwäche für ihn und dass man es mir von der Nasenspitze fast ablesen konnte, war mir schon klar, aber er doch nicht. Ich versuche ihn schon den ganzen Sommer lang mit Gew… gutem Zureden zu überzeugen, dass wir zusammengehören." Luna blickte einen Moment lang nachdenklich drein, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich irre mich nicht. Ich meine, er tat es auch nur, wenn er dachte, es sieht ihn keiner, aber er machte sich schon damals eindeutig etwas aus dir." widersprach sie in ihrer typischen Art.

Hermione fühlte, wie sie neues Glücksgefühl durchströmte und noch etwas anderes. Wut! Er hat sich von ihr den ganzen lieben langen Sommer umgarnen lassen und war dabei die ganze Zeit schon in sie verliebt! Dieser Mann konnte einen zur Weißglut treiben. Wenn sie ihm nicht schon so sehr verfallen wäre, würde sie ihn glatt jetzt erwürgen. Der Mann konnte von Glück reden, dass sie Hausarrest hatte, ansonsten…

*

Zufrieden sah er sich um. Er war fertig. Seine Räume sahen wie immer aus. Er hatte nichts verändert. Nur zwei Geschenke musste er in der Winkelgasse besorgen. Die einzige und größte Veränderung hatte er an sich selbst vorgenommen. Er trug nicht seine Lehrerrobe. Diesmal nicht. Heute war er nur er. Severus Snape – Privatperson und das sollte sie sehen, merken. Er trug einen schlichten, dünnen Pulli, gut dieser war auch schwarz, so wie seine Hose, aber es war nicht seine Lehreruniform. Nervös schob er die Geschenke auf dem Tisch hin und her. Was sie wohl dazu sagen würde?

Verträumt malte er sich aus, wie sie ihm vor lauter Rührung um den Hals fiel, um ihn anschließend ins Schlafzimmer zu schleppen und dann lauter sündige, heiße Dinge mit ihm zu tun. Diese Gedanken reichten aus, um ihn fast unter die Dusche zu treiben. Er zwang sich energisch, an etwas anderes zu denken, wie Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränke und fing an, sich ihre Zutaten laut aufzusagen, doch er ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer wieder sehnsüchtig auf die Uhr starrte.

Es war noch bis Mitternacht ewig hin. Aschenputtel kam wenigstens schon um Zehn. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Hermione war von dieser Rolle weit entfernt. Sie war mehr wie eine der Sirenen aus der Antike, sie würde ihn, wenn er nicht aufpasste, mit ihrem Gesang für immer an sich binden.

*

Hermione sah zum wiederholten Male auf die Uhr. Warum krochen die Zeiger nur so um die Ecke? Egal wie oft sie hinsah, die Zeiger bewegten sich kaum oder nur im Schneckentempo. Unruhig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf ihre Tischplatte und blickte dabei sein Porträt finster an. Er mochte sie also schon die ganze Zeit. Sie vertraute Lunas Aussage voll und ganz. Luna mochte ein bisschen eigenwillig und anders als andere Mädchen sein, aber sie besaß auch eine außergewöhnlich gute Beobachtungsgabe und wenn sie sagte, Severus mochte sie auch schon damals, dann war das eine nicht von der Hand zu weisende Tatsache.

„Was mich immer schon interessiert hätte - WARUM lässt du dich dann von mir so umgarnen? Warum muss ich um jede freie Minute in deiner Nähe mit dir kämpfen? Wir hätten es von Anfang an so leicht haben können!" wetterte sie mit dem Bild, das ihr leider keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen gab.

Aber schon bald würde sie sich diese holen. Fünf vor Elf! Mit dieser Uhr stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht. Es musste einfach schon viel später sein. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, was für einen Narren sie aus sich gemacht hatte, weil sie so verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihn von ihrer Liebe zu überzeugen und ihn gleichzeitig in sich verliebt zu machen… und dabei war er das schon die ganze Zeit. Plötzlich wurde sie ganz ruhig. Das war es, was Luna gesagt hatte. Sie vergaß alles rund um sich, bis auf den einen wundervollen Gedanken.

*

Erschrocken zuckte sie bei Dobbys Erscheinen zusammen. Obwohl sie ihn erwartet hatte, war sein Auftauchen so überraschend, dass sie beinahe laut aufgeschrieen hätte. Im letzten Moment konnte sie den Schrei noch unterdrücken, denn das hätte zweifellos ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer gelockt und das wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und eilte auf den Elf zu.

„Hör zu, du musst so tun, als wärst du ich!" sprach sie leise und eindringlich auf ihn ein. Doch plötzlich stutzte sie. Irgendwie sah er heute anders aus.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" Er hatte bisher noch kein Wort gesagt und wirkte, als würde er krank werden. Sein Gesicht sah blass aus. Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht's gut, nur Professor Dumbledore hat mir heute von den Ungeheuern im Meer und von denen, die im See leben, erzählt."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das sein? Sie kannte keine Ungeheuer, weder im Meer noch in irgendwelchen Seen.

„Er geht doch jeden Sommer mit seinem Bruder angeln und versucht eines dieser Ungetüme zu fangen." klärte er sie weiter auf und ab da wurde ihr die Sache klar. Der arme Dobby war Dumbledores völlig überzogenen Geschichten aufgesessen. „Das hat er dir also erzählt?" Hermione musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrückten. Sie setzte sich wieder und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Es gibt keine Ungeheuer. Weder im Meer noch in einem See. Vertrau mir!"

Ungläubig betrachtete Dobby sie. Er kannte Dumbledore schon so lange und dieser Mann würde ihn niemals bei einer so ernsten Angelegenheit anlügen, das wusste er, wie konnte also Miss Granger so etwas behaupten? Hermione erkannte an seiner zweifelnden Miene, dass er ihr das nicht glaubte. Sie hätte sich gerne die Zeit genommen, um ihn zu überzeugen, aber Severus wartete auf sie. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie stand auf und durchsuchte ihre Bücher, bis sie das Richtige in den Händen hielt. Als kleines Kind bekam sie von ihren Eltern ein Buch über Meeresbewohner. Sie drückte es Dobby in die Hand.

„Das siehst du dir, solange du auf mich hier wartest, genau an!" befahl sie ihm. Er würde, wenn er die Bilder sah und den Text dazu las, die Wahrheit schon erkennen. Armer Dobby, was wusste er schon vom Anglerlatein? So mancher passionierter Fischer schmückte seinen mickrigen Fang nur zu gerne aus und Dumbledore gehörte scheinbar auch dazu.

Sie warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel, sie hatte sich heute geweigert, sich extra für ihn zurecht zu machen, was sie mittlerweile bereute, aber sich nun nicht mehr ändern ließ und verließ auf leisen Sohlen ihr Zimmer.

*

Leise klopfte es an seiner Tür. Schmunzelnd ging er darauf zu und öffnete ihr. Sie war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht einfach eingebrochen, sondern wartete artig vor seiner Tür. Mal ganz was Neues. Sie wollte, sobald er ihr öffnete, etwas Geistreiches sagen, sie hatte sich die Worte auch genau zurecht gelegt, doch sobald sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah, waren sie wie weggewischt, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Sein Anblick verschlug ihr den Atem.

Er sah anders aus.

Er sah gut aus.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie musste schlucken. Krampfhaft zwang sie sich, ihn nicht länger anzustarren, denn ansonsten, und da war sie sich ganz sicher, würde sie zu sabbern beginnen.

„Willst du mich nicht herein bitten?" fragte sie forsch, um sich abzulenken, um ihn von sich abzulenken, er sollte bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen, sie fand ihn attraktiv, aber das war schlicht unmöglich.

Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, lächelte er leicht, trat zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Sie war so gezwungen, knapp an ihm vorbeizugehen und nahm dabei seinen Geruch auf. Er roch frisch und nach Seife. Er hatte scheinbar vor ihrem Treffen geduscht. Unwillkürlich schloss sie kurz die Augen und ließ seinen Duft auf sich wirken. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie zu schnüffeln begann. Heute war eindeutig etwas anders und er merkte es auch.

Verwundert sah er sie an und dann begann er, selbstzufrieden zu grinsen. Das war der Moment, der sie fast zu Fall brachte. Ein griesgrämiger, bissiger und zorniger Snape war unwiderstehlich, aber ein Snape, der grinste und nicht nur irgendwie, dieses Lächeln ging glatt als total verboten durch, war ihr geistiger Ruin.

ER fühlte sich schon den ganzen Abend gut, auch wenn die Zeit, bis er sie endlich sah, ewig dauerte. Als er sich seinen Gefühlen gestellt hatte und sich erlaubte, ihnen nachzugeben, war für ihn alles anders. Klarer.

Ihr Anblick entschädigte ihn für die lange Wartezeit, die ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht hatte, auch wenn sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich umzuziehen. Sie trug immer noch dieselben Sachen, wie heute Nachmittag, als er sie besucht hatte, aber so wie sie auf ihn reagierte… man konnte meinen, zwischen ihnen war bisher nichts passiert.

Es war ihr erstes Mal und er bestimmte, wo es langging. Der Abend, oder besser gesagt, die Nacht begann schon sehr vielversprechend. Wieder rang sie um Fassung und allmählich ging ihr dieser Zustand auf die Nerven. Sie wirbelte mitten im Raum zu ihm herum und sah ihn scharf an.

„Luna war heute bei mir zu Besuch und sie hat mir da etwas Interessantes erzählt." Er kam auf sie zu und unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Er blieb stehen und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Er wirkte immer noch amüsiert und dadurch unwiderstehlich anziehend.

„Und was war so interessant?"

Woher, zum Teufel, sollte sie das wissen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wusste nur, dass selbst seine Stimme anders klang, weicher, verführerischer…, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Heftig sog sie die Luft ein und versuchte sich krampfhaft zu konzentrieren. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Sie meinte, du hättest mir verliebte Blicke zugeworfen. Im Unterricht!" warf sie ihm hektisch vor.

Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt und blicke ihn abwartend an. Wartete darauf, dass er es bestritt, dass er ihr irgendeine alberne Ausrede auftischte, aber rechnete nicht mit der Wahrheit. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist zwar verboten und ich habe mich geschämt dafür, da kannst du dir ganz sicher sein, aber sie hat Recht." gab er aufrichtig zu, ohne ihrem Blick dabei auszuweichen. Hermiones Augen wurden groß, ganz perplex stand sie da. Er mochte sie wirklich. Sie wusste es schon die ganze Zeit, aber wenn er es dann auch noch zugab, das war etwas ganz anderes. Er nahm sie sachte bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Du solltest dich setzen. Wir haben so einiges zu besprechen!" bestimmte er und drückte sie sanft auf einen Stuhl.

Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Er brauchte etwas Abstand zu ihr, sie war eine zu große Versuchung für ihn.

Zwischen ihnen lagen zwei Päckchen. Eines ganz dünn und flach und das Andere größer und unförmiger. Fragend sah sie ihn an und wartete, was nun kommen würde.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat gefallen, auch wenn Hermione & Severus etwas OOC waren. :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

13 Galcies chrysantes

Eine Weile betrachtete er sie einfach nur, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht." begann er zu reden, kurz bevor die Stille zwischen ihnen unerträglich wurde. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wer hatte denn die ganze Arbeit gemacht?

„Ich wollte dir widerstehen. Ich wollte dich nicht wollen müssen, aber damit hast Du dich nicht zufriedengegeben."

Hermione leckte sich nachdenklich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Severus holte tief Luft.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt, worauf du dich mit mir einlässt?"

Über Hermiones Züge legte sich ein befreites Grinsen. „Ja, das weiß ich." gab sie ihm schlicht zur Antwort, ohne diese irgendwie auszuschmücken, denn in ihrem Herzen war lag die Antwort sonnenklar. Sollte er sich ruhig seinen Teil denken.

„Ich bin diesen Jänner 36 Jahre alt geworden. Ich könnte dein…" ereiferte er sich. Er musste einfach sicher sein, ob ihr auch wirklich klar war, um wie viel älter er war.

„Ach sei still! Ich werde in zwei Wochen 18 und? Ich denke, wenn man sich mag, wirklich mag, spielt das Alter keine Rolle oder es sollte zumindest nicht. Wenn der Rest stimmt…"

Severus senkte seinen Kopf, um ein Grinsen zu verbergen, diese Antwort hatte er fast erwartet. Sie ließ sich wirklich durch nichts entmutigen, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden. Die Anderen…" Er dachte an ihre Freunde, seine Arbeitskollegen, überhaupt das ganze Umfeld. Wieder ließ sie ihn nicht aussprechen, sondern fiel ihm erneut ins Wort.

„Welche Anderen? Ich sehe in diesem Raum nur dich und mich. Sonst niemanden." Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, bereit jedem Argument von ihm, das gegen eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen sprach, niederzuschmettern. Sie wollte ihn. Sie liebte ihn und wenn das, was er bisher ansprach, alles war, was ihm Sorgen machte, dann zum Teufel damit.

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber wissen deine Freunde, wie du deine Freizeit verbringst?" Er stellte sie auf die Probe. Sie war noch so jung und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich auf etwas einließ, was sie später bereute. Hermione sah ihn lauernd an. Versuchte er sie loszuwerden oder war das seine Art, mit ihr eine richtige Beziehung zu beginnen?

„In zwei Wochen gebe ich eine große Geburtstagsparty und ich wünsche mir, dass du kommst. Dann werden alle meine Freunde, auch die, die es noch nicht wissen, sehen, dass wir zusammen sind."

Leicht geschockt sah er sie an. Nicht weil er zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier kommen sollte, sondern eher der andere Teil ihrer Antwort.

„Du hast es jemandem erzählt?"

Hermione zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Tja, Ginny ist meine beste Freundin und Luna weiß es spätestens seit heute. Weil sie dich vor meiner Haustür hat stehen sehen."

Luna war bei Hermione gewesen und hat ihn gesehen? Sie war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber das war jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger war, wie es zwischen ihnen beiden nun weiterging.

„Wie werden deine Eltern darüber denken?" warf er als nächstes Argument gegen eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen ein.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir dazu eine kleine Geschichte erzählen." begann sie. „Es war einmal ein junges Mädchen, das verliebte sich ganz schrecklich in einen Jungen, aber aufgrund seiner Herkunft völlig unpassenden Mann. Ihre Eltern waren gar nicht glücklich darüber und machten ihnen das Leben am Anfang sehr schwer. Irgendwann hatten sie es eingesehen und freuten sich mit den Beiden über ihr Glück." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah ihn entspannt an.

„So ist es meinen Eltern ergangen. Ach und bevor Du fragst – meiner Mutter habe ich das mit uns auch erzählt."

Severus Augen wurden riesig. Er machte den Mund auf und wieder zu. Für einen Moment setzte tatsächlich sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Er stand vor Hermiones Mutter und die wusste…

„Nicht alles natürlich!" Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf über ihn. Wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken. Man erzählt doch seiner Mutter nicht alles.

„Meine Mutter weiß nur, dass ich dich sehr mag, aber nicht, was Du schon alles mit mir gemacht hast." meinte sie dreist und zwinkerte ihm frech zu.

„Schön langsam gehen mir die Gründe aus. Eines solltest Du noch wissen. Ich rechne ganz fest damit, dass Du mich eines Tages verlässt, aber bis dahin…" Er schob ihr die zwei Geschenke über den Tisch zu.

„Das ist für dich." Gespannt wartete er, was sie dazu sagen würde. Sie begann mit dem dünnen, flachen Geschenk. Umständlich löste sie die Schleife und wickelte unendlich langsam das Papier herunter. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er es ihr beinahe aus den Händen riss, um es selber aufzumachen. Darin befand sich lediglich eine Karte, wo ein einziges Wort darauf stand. Sie drehte die Karte in seine Richtung und sah ihn abwartend fragend an.

„Das Passwort zu meinen Räumen. Ich weiß, dass du es schon kennst, aber möchte es dir gerne persönlich geben. So kannst du immer, wenn du Lust hast, kommen." Als ihm der Sinn seines Satzes aufging, lief er tatsächlich rot an. Hermione legte eine Hand auf den Mund, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Ich werds mir merken." konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, zu erwidern. Sie begann das andere Geschenk zu öffnen. Darin kam ein Zahnputzbecher und eine Zahnbürste umwickelt mit einer Schleife zum Vorschein.

„Falls Du über Nacht bleibst." meinte er bescheiden. Er wirkte ein bisschen verlegen, doch als er sah, wie sehr sie sich freute, war er einfach glücklich. Sie strahlte ihn an. Er wollte sie tatsächlich in seinem Leben haben.

„Eine Frage noch, bevor ich Dir um den Hals falle und küsse, bis uns beiden die Luft ausgeht. Machst Du das immer so mit deinen Freundinnen? Zuerst versuchst Du sie mit aller Macht loszuwerden und wenn das nicht klappt, bekommen sie Geschenke?"

Er schmunzelte bei ihren Worten. Sie schaffte es, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, schon alleine dafür wollte er sie für immer behalten.

„Ich bin ein Stratege. Wenn ich dich schon nicht in die Flucht schlagen kann, dann versuche ich dich eben für immer an mich zu binden." Hermione stellte den Becher sehr vorsichtig auf den Tisch, als wäre er für sie das Wertvollste auf der ganzen, weiten Welt und so war es auch. Das war das erste Geschenk, das sie von ihm bekommen hatte und er sagte ihr damit, dass sie einen Platz in seinem Leben hatte. Sie setzte sich gerade auf und räusperte sich leicht. Plötzlich fühlte sich ihr Hals wie zugeschnürt an.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape und ich weiß, dass wir noch ganz viel übereinander lernen müssen, aber ich bin bereit dazu, wenn Du es auch bist." Er schloss bewegt die Augen. Sie liebte ihn, einfach so. Es wurde an der Zeit, ihr eine Antwort darauf zu geben.

***************************** 2 Wochen später ********************************

Nervös trank er von seinem Glas. Es war bereits das dritte. Mehr Punsch würde er nicht mehr vertragen und wenn er nicht aufpasste, lag er bald in einer Ecke und bekam von der Feier nichts mehr mit.

„Hast du sie schon gesehen?"

Hermione schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Nein! Habe ich nicht." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, ansonsten hätte sie laut aufgelacht. Ihr Cousin, Mr. Cool und Frauenversteher, stand hier völlig aufgelöst und warum? Wegen einer Frau.

„Aber du hast sie ganz bestimmt eingeladen?" fragte er sie mindestens schon zum fünften Mal an diesem Abend.

„Sie ist meine Freundin, natürlich habe ich sie eingeladen." Sie nahm ihm den Punsch aus den Händen und drückte ihm statt dessen ein Glas Limonade in die Hand.

„Sie kommt bestimmt." Sanft strich sie ihm eine verirrte Strähne seines Haars aus der Stirn und sah ihn liebevoll an.

In diesem Moment betrat Severus den Raum und automatisch verfinsterte sich sein Blick, als er die Beiden so harmonisch beieinander stehen sah. Sie waren von weitem gesehen ein schönes Paar. Roland, ihr Cousin, war fast so groß wie er. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun, beinahe schwarz und er hatte die sportliche Figur eines Adonis.

Rolands meerblaue Augen fielen auf Severus und hastig machte er einen Schritt von Hermione fort. Er sah heute wirklich gut aus und das sollte auch so bleiben. Besitzergreifend legte Severus einen Arm um Hermiones Hüften, sobald er die Beiden erreicht hatte.

„Hallo mein Schatz." murmelte er und beugte sich herab zu ihr, um ihr rasch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Ron und Harry verschluckten sich gleichzeitig an ihrem Punsch. Neville spuckte seinen quer durch den Raum und starrte dabei Severus wie hypnotisiert an.

„Ach du meine Güte, man könnte meinen, sie haben noch nie einen Kuss gesehen." kam es trocken von Hermiones Seite.

„Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Hermione!" Luna reichte ihr ein unförmiges Paket und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schön Sie zu sehen, Professor Snape. Scheinbar haben sich die Dinge neulich zum Guten gewendet." Wie immer nahm sie kein Blatt vor dem Mund und sprach aus, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Guten Abend, Miss Lovegood." erwiderte Severus statt einer Antwort.

Unruhig stand Roland vor ihr. Warum nahm sie keine Notiz von ihm? Sie hatte ihn bisher noch gar nicht angesehen. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und schaffte es so, das ihn alle drei gleichzeitig ansahen.

„Ähm… möchtest du ein Glas Punsch?"

Hermione versteckte bei Rolands Worten ihr Gesicht an Severus Hals, ansonsten hätte sie nicht an sich halten können und garantiert losgeprustet. Ihr Cousin war offensichtlich in Luna verliebt. Dabei passten die beiden zusammen wie Tag und Nacht. Luna legte in ihrer eigen Art den Kopf schräg und betrachtete Roland, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig. Plötzlich legte sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich von ihm zum Tisch mit den Getränken begleiten.

Harry war unterdessen an sie herangetreten. Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Hermione?" fragend sah er sie an. Hermione löste sich entschlossen von Severus.

„Harry, darf ich dir meinen Freund Severus vorstellen? Severus das ist Harry." Beide sahen sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Tief holte sie Luft.

„Severus ist der Mann in meinem Leben, den ich sehr liebe und Harry ist für mich der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Neben meinem verrückten Cousin!" Ihr Blick ging zufällig in Rolands Richtung und so durfte sie noch mit ansehen, wie dieser gerade dümmlich über irgendetwas, was Luna sagte, grinste.

„Und da ich nicht vorhabe, auf einen von euch beiden zu verzichten, werdet ihr gefälligst lernen, miteinander auszukommen!" befahl sie ihnen und ließ sie stehen.

Eisiges Schweigen legte sich nach ihrem Abgang über die Beiden und keiner von ihnen hatte vor, es zu brechen, jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten hundert Jahren. Hermione hatte sich zu Ginny gesellt und sah gerade in diesem Moment zu ihnen rüber. Harry hob breit lächelnd sein Glas und prostete ihr zu, auch Severus bemühte sich und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass sie es ernst meint, oder?" fragte Harry von der Seite her, ohne Severus dabei auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf Ginny und Hermione, die wiederum die Beiden beobachteten. Severus machte einen resignierten Atemzug.

„Nur wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Einverstanden?" schlug er widerwillig vor.

„Einverstanden! Ansonsten bleibt alles beim Alten." kam es gezwungen lächelnd von Harry.

„Und passen Sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht bei ihrer Freundin verplappern!" wies er ihn, mehr aus Gewohnheit, streng zurecht.

„Ich kann meinen Mund halten. Ich hoffe, dasselbe gilt auch für Sie." erwiderte Harry bissig. Beide warfen Hermione ein freundliches Lächeln zu, was diese ebenso strahlend erwiderte.

„Du weißt schon, dass die Beiden vermutlich eine faulen Handel geschlossen haben und versuchen, dich auszutricksen, oder?" sagte Ginny grinsend zu ihr.

„Oh, ich rechne ganz fest damit und ich werde es genießen die Beiden aufeinander treffen zu lassen und wie sie sich dabei bemühen, so zu tun, als ob, obwohl sie sich gar nicht leiden können." meinte Hermione boshaft und zwinkerte Ginny dabei zu. Diese fing zu kichern an.

„Versprich mir, dass ich auch dabei sein darf." verlangte sie lachend.

„So oft Du willst!"

****************************** Zwei Wochen früher ******************************

„Ich mag dich, dass weißt du…"

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er die Worte ganz selbstverständlich ausgesprochen und nun wollten sie ihm einfach nicht von den Lippen kommen. Gut, sie lag, wie er glaubte, unter seinem Bett und er musste ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hatte das noch nie zu einer Frau gesagt. Nicht wirklich.

„Die Frage ist doch, liebst du mich?" Sie wollte diese Worte hören. Sie hatte sie ihm schon so oft gesagt. Immer wieder. Nun war er an der Reihe, sie auszusprechen. Äußerlich geduldig saß sie da und wartete. Innerlich fühlte sie sich aufgekratzt und hibbelig.

Severus strich sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Er brauchte nur die drei Worte zu sagen, die sie so gerne hören wollte und die der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er liebte sie. Er machte einen heftigen Atemzug.

„Also gut…" Plötzlich fühlte er sich nervös und linkisch.

„Ich… liebe dich." kam es kaum hörbar von ihm. Er, der ein Stimmvolumen besaß, mit dem er mühelos eine ganze Klasse zum Schweigen bringen konnte, der hatte auf einmal Probleme, drei simple, einfache Worte laut und deutlich über die Lippen zu bringen. Hermione wartete, vielleicht würde er sie wiederholen, sodass auch sie sie hören konnte, doch er schwieg.

„Ich habe Dich gerade ganz schlecht verstanden. Kannst Du das bitte noch einmal sagen? Aber ein Spur lauter, bitte?"

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Dieses Biest hatte ihn ganz genau verstanden, aber sie wollte sie laut hören. Wenn sie darauf bestand, er schaffte das. Er sammelte sich und öffnete den Mund.

„Hermione, ich liebe dich." Nun waren sie klar und deutlich zu vernehmen. Ergriffen musste sie schlucken und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Auch wenn sie es gewusst hatte, tief in sich bereits ahnte, so war das nichts im Vergleich, sie tatsächlich von ihm zu hören. Schnell sprang sie auf, stürzte sich auf ihn und überschüttete sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Sie machte nur eine Pause, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie nun ein Paar waren. Er hatte seine Hände, um ihre Hüften gelegt und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Solange du es willst!" versprach er ihn aufrichtig.

„Dann wird es für immer sein." meinte sie lachend und küsste ihn wieder und wieder.

*

Dumbledore rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Tee, dabei schielte er immer wieder auf Severus. Er sah so anders aus. Mehr als einmal ertappte er ihn dabei, wie er über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Nein, regelrecht strahlte.

„Du hast heute sehr gute Laune." stellte er ruhig fest und wartete. Doch Severus nickte nur mit dem Kopf und grinste wieder.

„Das Projekt, an dem du mit Miss Granger arbeitest, macht also Fortschritte?" wechselte er das Thema und sprach doch immer noch irgendwie von demselben. Denn in seinen Augen waren Severus gute Laune und Miss Granger unzertrennbar miteinander verbunden.

„Kann man so sagen. Wir haben einen Punkt erreicht, der es nötig macht, dass sie öfters hierher kommt und auch über Nacht bleiben muss. Das stört dich hoffentlich nicht?" Er bat unterschwellig um Dumbledores Segen. Dumbledore legte, nachdem er den Löffel sorgsam am Tassenrand abgeklopft hatte, auf die Untertasse.

„Nein. Ich freu mich. Heißt das, es handelt sich um eine längerfristige Arbeit?" Dumbledore war sehr neugierig und beide wussten sie, dass diese Unterhaltung rein gar nichts mit irgendwelchen Arbeitsprojekten zu tun hatte.

„Wenn es nach mir geht, wird sie hoffentlich viele Jahre dauern." kam es schmunzelnd von Severus.

„Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Glück." Dumbledore war glücklich. Scheinbar hatte Severus die richtige Frau gefunden.

*

„Das ist eine Forelle. Die sind nicht sehr groß. Siehst du?" Hermione erklärte Dobby in Ruhe alle heimischen Fische, die man in Flüssen oder Seen antreffen kann.

„Und das ist ein Karpfen. Die sind schon etwas größer. Dann gibt es noch Störe, Aale und noch viele andere, aber kaum wirklich welche, die man groß nennen kann."

Dobby war von dem Buch begeistert. Als Hermione zu Severus gegangen war, konnte er nicht wirklich viel damit anfangen, doch jetzt, wo sie es ihm erklärte, sah das schon ganz anders aus.

„Weißt Du, wenn Menschen oder auch Zauberer und selbst die Größten unter ihnen von ihrem Fang erzählen, dann neigen sie dazu, in ihrem Überschwang und nicht weil sie lügen wollen, ihn größer und bedeutender zu machen, als er tatsächlich ist und frag mich jetzt bloß nicht, warum das so ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Muss was mit den männlichen Hormonen zu tun haben, oder so."

Hermione saß neben Dobby an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie war innerlich noch immer auf Wolke sieben und es war ihr unendlich schwer gefallen, sich von ihm wieder zu trennen. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen verbracht. Bald. Schwor sie sich.

„Ich wollte dir auch noch etwas anderes sagen und nicht nur über Fische mit dir reden." Freundlich sah sie den Elfen an.

„Schon lange wollte ich mich für alles, was du für mich und Severus getan hast, bedanken. Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht so glücklich. Vielen Dank!" Sie umarmte Dobby und drückte den völlig verdutzen Hauselfen an sich. Als sie ihn wieder losließ, glühten seine Ohren vor Verlegenheit.

„Das hat Dobby doch gern getan. Ist der Master jetzt glücklich?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Er sagt ja und wenn nicht, dann helfen wir ihm dabei."

*

„Dobby?" Dumbledore rief den kleinen Hauself zu sich, der natürlich fast auf der Stelle erschien.

„Professor Dumbledore?" leicht verneigte er sich und sah dann ehrfürchtig wie immer zu ihm auf.

„Kann es sein, dass du wesentlichen Anteil daran hattest, dass Severus und Miss Granger soviel zusammen waren? Entspricht das der Wahrheit?" Dumbledore bemühte sich, um einen besonders strengen Ton. Dobbys Ohren senkten sich eine Spur und er wurde ganz blass im Gesicht.

„Ich habe nur Miss Granger und Master Snape ein bisschen geholfen." Unruhig wandte er sich unter Dumbledores Blick. Dieser klatschte plötzlich begeistert in die Hände und strahlte den kleinen Elfen an.

„Das hast du ganz wunderbar gemacht und dafür verdienst du dir eine Belohnung." rief Dumbledore übermütig aus. Skeptisch betrachtete Dobby den Schulleiter. „Ich möchte, dass du und Winky ein paar Tage frei nehmt und richtig Urlaub macht. Also nichts tut. Das Ziel sucht ihr euch aus und gebt mir dann Bescheid, damit ich alles in die Wege leiten kann."

Dumbledore rieb sich voller Elan die Hände. Er würde sie an den schönsten und besten Urlaubsort bringen und wenn er ihn eigens mit Magie erschaffen musste. Dobby selbst wusste nicht ganz, was er davon halten sollte, doch bevor er sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, rief ihn bereits ein Anderer. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Dumbledore und verschwand.

*

„Ah, da bist Du ja!" rief Severus aus. „Ähm, danke! " Er schüttelte dem Elfen die Hand. Wer weiß, was aus ihm und Hermione ohne ihn geworden wäre. Vermutlich hätte alles noch länger gedauert.

„Du hast viel dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich glücklich fühle. Das ich mich frei fühle." gestand er ihm unbewusst, doch er fühlte es genau in diesem Moment und daher sprach er es auch laut aus. Dobby verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst gestern Nacht oder besser gesagt in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte ihn Miss Granger mit Lob und Dank überschüttet. Sie hatte ihn sogar umarmt. Dann Professor Dumbledore und jetzt noch Master Snape. Seine Welt wurde verrückt und stand Kopf. „Dobby macht doch das alles wirklich gerne." meinte er bescheiden und etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen – spioniere nie wieder hinter mir her." bat ihn Severus noch mit einem Augenzwinkern.

*

Müde und glücklich lehnte sie sich an Severus an. Ihre Geburtstagsfeier war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Fest legte er die Arme um sie und zog sie so noch dichter an sich.

„Alles Gute zum 18. Geburtstag, Liebes." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für Dich."

Neugierig blickte sie ihn an. Er war ohne ein Päckchen gekommen. Er pustete in seine flache Hand und wie aus dem Nichts formte sich vor ihren Augen eine tennisballgroße Kugel. Verblüfft sah sie diese an. Mit einem Lächeln drückte er sie ihr in die Hand und beinahe hätte sie sie fallengelassen. Sie war eiskalt.

Sie war aus Eis. Bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, schmolz das Eis bereits und übrig blieb eine einzige weiße Blume. Sie sah ähnlich wie ein Edelweiß aus, nur viel zarter, filigraner.

„Sie ist wunderschön. Was ist das?" hauchte sie ergriffen. Er legte seine Hand unter ihre.

„Das ist eine Galcies chrysantes. Eine Eisblume. Sie ist sehr selten und kostbar und nur ganz schwer zu finden." klärte er sie auf.

„So wie Du!" fügte er noch leise hinzu. Bewegt sah sie ihn unter Tränen an.

„Severus Snape, dass ist das schönste Geschenk, neben dem Zahnputzbecher, das mir jemals wer gemacht hat. Ich liebe dich." Stürmisch küsste sie ihn.

„Aber ich hätte gerne heute noch etwas zum Auspacken." Frech blickte sie ihn an.

„Und etwas zum Spielen." Mit beiden Händen strich sie über seine Brust, dabei leckte sie sich mit der Zunge die Lippen.

„Und Naschen."

Severus spürte, wie ihm unerträglich heiß wurde.

„Wann kannst du hier weg?" flüsterte er heiser. Seine herrlichen schwarzen Augen hatten sich bei ihren Worten um eine Nuance verdunkelt. Hermione schmiegte sich ganz dicht an ihn heran.

„Jetzt gleich!" war alles, was sie sagte und mehr interessierte ihn auch gar nicht. Heftig packte er sie um die Hüften und warf sie über seine Schulter. Sie quietschte über seine rüde Behandlung vergnügt laut auf.

„Dann, mein Schatz, lass uns gehen." Grinsend schleppte er sie an den noch letzten verbliebenen Gästen vorbei, die ihnen mit offenem Mund nach starrten.

Ende


End file.
